La dernière Gryffondor
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Godric Gryffondor avait des descendants. Ses descendants ont fondé un royaume, qui se transmet de génération en génération. Quand Voldemort apparaît. La descendance du Roi devient une priorité. Après plusieurs années et plusieurs femmes, une petite-fille vient au monde. Malheureusement, elle ne vivra jamais dans son château. Suite du résumé dans la fiction !
1. Prologue

**Le résumé en entier :**

 **Godric Gryffondor avait des descendants. Ses descendants ont fondé un royaume, qui se transmet de génération en génération. Quand Voldemort apparaît. La descendance du Roi devient une priorité. Après plusieurs années et plusieurs femmes, une petite-fille vient au monde. Malheureusement, elle ne vivra jamais dans son château. Elle sera adoptée par une servante. Elle changera de nom, pour sa sécurité. Elle ne connaîtra jamais la vérité. Enfin... C'est ce que ses parents adoptifs avaient prévu. Un homme débarque dans sa vie. Il lui dévoilera les secrets de sa naissance, de son départ, de son passé. Sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même... Et ça, Hermione le sait...**

 **Défie de cette fiction :**

 **-Poster tous les lundi ou dimanche sans retard :**  
 **-Rassembler plus ou autant de lecteurs que pour " l'Héritière " :**  
 **-Vous faire kiffer :**  
 **-Écrire toute cette fiction en PDV Général :**

 **Vous êtes prêts ? On commence...**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Une jeune femme hurla, faisant ainsi trembler les murs de son château. Dans un dernier hurlement, dans un dernier effort, dans un dernier soupire... Elle donna la vie... Bientôt ses cris furent remplacés par ceux de l'enfant. Elle venait de donner naissance à une petite-fille. Un homme, qui attendait depuis plusieurs heures, entra rapidement dans la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui, sans s'attarder sur le corps sans vie de sa sixième femme. Il repéra rapidement l'enfant et se dirigea vers les servantes, qui s'en occupait. Il prit doucement sa fille dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur le front. Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur son visage, sa joie était immense.

-Enfin... murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Il serra l'enfant contre lui, en répétant le même mot. Il l'avait attendu pendant plusieurs décennies... Il avait combattu les multiples fausses-couches de ses anciennes femmes... Il avait vaincu la malédiction... Il possédait enfin un enfant, un héritier. Enfin... Une héritière. Heureusement, il avait déjà modifié la loi. Son unique enfant fille ou garçon, monterait sur le trône.

Il attrapa une serviette et essuya inutilement le front de l'enfant, tout en fredonnant l'hymne de son pays. Les servantes s'éloignèrent, elles partirent vers la Reine. Après quelques sorts, elles décidèrent de la couvrir d'un drap blanc. Comme le veut la tradition, une dizaine de femmes entrèrent, juste pour pleurer la Reine.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, écœuré par cette tradition malsaine. Personne n'aimait la Reine, quand elle vivait. Pourquoi la pleurer une fois morte ?

Une autre femme entra dans la pièce, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas triste, un léger sourire était même présent sur ses lèvres. Elle portait une lourde valise. Elle regarda autour d'elle, avant de rejoindre son Roi, en jetant un regard tendre à l'enfant présent dans ses bras.

-Vous m'avez demandé, Sir ? demanda-t-elle en faisant une rapide révérence.  
-Exactement, Jeanne.

Un hurlement déchira le nouveau silence de la salle, créant un vent de panique. Les femmes arrêtèrent de pleurer inutilement et s'enfuirent rapidement par l'unique porte, se bousculant sans douceur.

-Les Mangemorts sont à nos portes... Ils sont plus rapides, que nous l'avions pensé.

Jeanne acquiesça. Le souverain regarda autour de lui, en resserrant sa fille contre lui.

-Je suis navré de vous retarder...  
-Ce n'est rien... dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je rejoindrais mon mari, après notre entrevue.  
-Jeanne. Vous étiez censé vous occupez de mon enfant. Vous avez attendu avec moi, pendant ses nombreuses années, j'ai entièrement confiance en vous... C'est pourquoi... J'aimerais... Que vous n'abandonniez pas de travailler pour moi...

Jeanne fronça doucement les sourcils. Elle devait partir, la guerre était aux portes du château, elle ne comprenait pas ce que son Roi lui disait. Soudainement, il embrassa sa fille, avant de la lui mettre dans les bras.

-Prenez soin de ma fille, jusqu'à mon retour.

Jeanne comprit.

-Mais... Seigneur... Vous ne pouvez pas, cette pauvre enfant vient de perdre sa mère. Vous ne pouvez pas rejoindre les soldats.  
-Soyons honnêtes... Nous sommes tous heureux, que mon horrible Reine soit décédée.

Jeanna ricana, c'était vrai... Tout le monde savait, que la Reine était une véritable peste.

-Avant d'être son père, je suis le père d'une nation. Je ne peux pas partir, je ne peux pas abandonner mon pays. S'il doit mourir, je décéderais à ces côtés. Tel est mon serment.

Jeanne baissa légèrement la tête. Elle savait, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire cela. C'était terriblement bête.

-Prenez ma fille. Prenez Hermione. Je viendrais la chercher, moi-même dès la fin de ce combat. Sinon... J'aimerais que vous l'éleviez... Élevez-la bien... Le nouveau-né, que vous tenez dans vos bras sera peut-être le dernier de la célèbre famille Gryffondor, ce soir... Prenez bien soin de ma fille...

Il embrassa une dernière fois, Hermione sur le front. Puis il attrapa sa baguette et partit, sans se retourner.

-Soldats ! À vos baguettes ! cria-t-il.

Jeanne regarda l'enfant avec un léger sourire.

-Hermione Gryffondor... murmura-t-elle. Tu deviendras... Hermione Granger...

Elle attrapa sa baguette et transplana dans une petite ferme, où l'attendait impatiemment son mari.

* ** **Changement de Lieu**** *

À quelques mètres de là, un jeune homme encapuchonnait se tourna vers un vieux sorcier enchaîné.

-Répète, demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

Le sorcier serra légèrement les dents, mais ne résista pas longtemps au sortilège du mage noir.

-Elle l'aidera... La fille des Gryffondor sauvera mainte fois... Celui qui te détruira... dit-il difficilement.

Lord Voldemort fronça doucement les sourcils, puis avec un hurlement de rage, il détruisit la barrière magique. Ses mangemorts s'enfoncèrent directement dans le château, affrontant les armés du Roi.

-Je tuerais cette gamine... Elle sera morte avant de pousser son deuxième cri, annonça-t-il d'une voix froide.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Défie de cette fiction :**

 **-Poster tous les lundis ou tous les dimanches sans retard :**  
 **-Rassembler plus ou autant de lecteurs que pour " l'Héritière " :**  
 **-Vous faire kiffer :**  
 **-Écrire toute cette fiction en PDV Général :**

 **Vous êtes prêts ? Go !**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione Granger descendit rapidement les escaliers de sa maison. Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa mère, avant de rejoindre son père dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet, elle essaye vainement de s'attacher les cheveux.

-Je déteste la génétique ! s'écria-t-elle.

Son père ricana légèrement, en la regardant. Il était très souvent amusé par le comportement de sa fille.

-Tes cheveux sont magnifiques, chérie.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil, en haussant un sourcil. Un sourire s'installa doucement sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner sa réponse.

-Tu n'es pas objectif. Si je possède ses cheveux, c'est uniquement de ta faute, tu as bien fait de te raser la tête ! Merlin... Les gènes des Granger... soupira-t-elle.

Son père ricana légèrement, en passant une main, sur ses cheveux inexistants. C'était facile de dire à Hermione, qu'elle avait ses cheveux. Les autres Granger étaient tous décédés, alors il n'avait eu cas se raser la tête.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer cette année ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
-Absolument rien, dit-elle avec joie.

Elle mentait.

C'était clairement visible, pour quelqu'un qui venait de son monde. Le monde des sorciers était de plus en plus menacé. Voldemort montait en puissance. Elle le savait parfaitement, parce qu'elle était presque directement concernée. Hermione Granger est la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, la meilleure amie du survivant.

-Tant mieux ! J'espère, que tu passeras une bonne année. Sans professeur démoniaque, sans dangers, sans... commença-t-il à énumérer.  
-Cette année sera merveilleuse, papa, coupa-telle avec un doux sourire.

C'était encore un mensonge. Elle savait, que cette année serrait sûrement terrible. Elle était réellement consciente de ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait, qu'il y aurait une guerre. Elle savait, qu'il y aurait des morts dans les deux camps. Mais, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents.

Son père gara la voiture, ils sortirent rapidement. Il lui descendit sa valise, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, ma chérie, dit-il en caressant légèrement ses cheveux.  
-Moi aussi, papa.  
-Passe une bonne année.  
-Vous aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Après une dernière accolade, elle attrapa sa valise et marcha jusqu'au passage. Elle regarda autour d'elle, croisant quelques regards familiers. Elle continua sa route, jusqu'aux moments où elle rencontra l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley. Il était accompagné de sa petite soeur, Ginevra Weasley surnommée Ginny. Ils s'enlacèrent, puis commencèrent à parler avec excitation.

Après des minutes de discussion, ils décidèrent d'aller dans l'un des compartiments. Harry les rejoindrait plus tard, de toute façon.

-Comment vont tes parents, Hermione ? demanda poliment Ron.

Ronald et Harry avaient rencontré ses parents, il y a quelques années déjà. Bizarrement, Jeanne ne voyait pas cette amitié du bon œil, elle avait même demandé à sa fille de s'éloigner d'eux. Ce qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas fait.

-Ils vont très bien, merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et les tiens ?  
-Bien. Papa casse les pieds à maman, pour faire un voyage Moldus, ricana-t-il.  
-Tu rigoles mais quand il prendra ta baguette, pour que tu rentres parfaitement dans ton rôle, tu cesseras de rire, dit sa soeur avec une légère grimace.  
-Sûrement, avoua-t-il.

Ils continuèrent de parler, Harry arriva rapidement. Il semblait perturbé, ce qu'Hermione remarqua tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda Hermione quand Ron et Ginny sortirent se changer.  
-C'est... Une prophétie...

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Harry, nous en avons déjà parlé...  
-Ce n'est pas la même prophétie, coupa-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans comprendre.

-Quelle prophétie ?  
-La prophétie de la dernière Gryffondor.  
-Oh... Et bien... On a le temps... Nous sommes des centaines de filles Gryffondor.  
-Hermione... Je parle de la famille Gryffondor, pas de notre maison, dit-il avec gentillesse.  
-Tu veux dire que...  
-Il y a une famille... Ouais...  
-Qu'est-ce que dit la prophétie, demanda-t-elle très curieuse.  
-En gros ?

Elle acquiesça rapidement.

-Que cette fille me sauvera la vie, une bonne centaine de fois...

Hermione sentit une petite pointe de jalousie et de déception. Elle avait toujours sauvé la vie d'Harry. C'était un moyen de se rendre utile, d'utiliser tout son savoir... Mais... Apparemment, cette fille allait lui prendre sa place...

-Oh...  
-Mais... Tu restes la numéro one, Hermione, dit-il en sentant la tristesse de son amie.

Elle lui sourit légèrement, puis ils allèrent se changer. Ils arrivaient bientôt à Poudlard.

* ** **Ellipse de plusieurs jours**** *

Elle referma violemment un centième livre de la bibliothèque. Hermione était frustrée. Elle avait cherché pendant des heures, la moindre information sur cette mystérieuse fille, sur la dernière Gryffondor. Et elle n'avait absolument rien trouvé. Rien. Cette fille était un véritable fantôme. Elle n'avait aucune preuve de l'existence même de cette fille.

-Tu viens ?

Elle releva la tête, en acquiesçant. D'un coup de baguette, elle rangea son livre est rejoignit Harry et Ron.

-Hermione... Tu sais, ce n'est pas important... Si, cette fille doit apparaître dans nos vies... Elle apparaîtra, dit Ron en soupirant.  
-Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.  
-On se demande vraiment pourquoi, tu n'es pas à Serdaigle.

Hermione haussa une épaule. Elle non plus, elle ne savait pas. Elle aurait fait une très bonne Serdaigle... C'était sûr... Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, assez rapidement. Ils commencèrent à petit-déjeuner, en riant et discutant, comme à leurs habitudes. Seulement, le silence qui commença à s'installer dans la Grande Salle, les fit taire. Ils se tournèrent donc, d'un même mouvement. Le professeur McGonagall était derrière eux.

-Professeur, nous n'avons rien... commença Ron.  
-Je le sais. J'aimerais discuter avec Miss Granger.

Les trois amis froncèrent les sourcils. C'était très inhabituel.

-Euh... Oui...

Elle se releva et accompagna sa directrice de maison, en se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, alors qu'Hermione sortait de la Grande Salle avec le professeur McGonagall. D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent. Ils manquèrent même de tomber tellement leurs précipitations était grande.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin assez isolé, pour qu'Harry invoque sa cape d'invisibilité. Ensuite, ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au bureau de leur directrice de maison.

-Installez-vous, Miss...

Hermione s'installa, en regardant autour d'elle, légèrement gênée.

-Miss... Hermione... Ma demande d'entretient avec vous n'a rien de joyeux...  
-Oh... dit-elle encore sous le choc de l'utilisation de son prénom.  
-Écoutez... Hermione... J'ai dû faire cette... J'ai dû... Annoncer cela à plusieurs élèves, depuis que j'enseigne ici... Et... C'est toujours difficile... Surtout quand, je dois annoncer ce genre de chose à mes meilleurs élèves.  
-Professeur... J'ai... Vous commencez à me faire peur. Expliquez-moi.

Elle contourna son bureau, puis elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Vous parents ont été attaqué... Ils sont morts. 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **Emma05032000 : Hello ! J'espère, que tu as aimé cette suite !**

 **: Merci !**

 **Swangranger : Merci ! J'espère, qu'elle le sera !**

 **Joulidejoulaye : Exactement ! Mais que de Gryffondor ! =)**

 **Cath01 : Chaque dimanche ou chaque lundi.**

 **LadyAmande : Mercii ! Tu peux aller voir mon autre fiction ''l'héritière'' d'après ta reviews, je pense que tu peux aimé !**

 **doula malak : Merciii !**

 **Lola : Mercii ! La voilà !**

 **Phyladelphia : Merci ! J'espère que tu as apprécié celui-là !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Défie de cette fiction :**  
 **  
-Poster tous les lundis ou tous les dimanches sans retard :  
-Rassembler plus ou autant de lecteurs que pour " l'Héritière " :  
-Vous faire kiffer :  
-Écrire toute cette fiction en PDV Général :**

 **Vous êtes prêts ? Go !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Hermione avait passé tellement de jours à pleurer, qu'Harry et Ron avaient arrêté de compter. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, pour leur amie... Elle refusait même de participer oralement en cours et c'était très inquiétant...

-Hermione... On allait voir Hagrid... Tu veux venir ? lui proposa Harry.  
-Je n'ai pas envie... murmura-t-elle.  
-Allez... S'il te plaît... Il sera heureux de te voir, dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas.  
-S'il te plaît...

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

-Mmh... D'accord... Si vous voulez...

Elle poussa ses couvertures, sans réelle détermination. Elle soupira plusieurs fois, en marchant en dehors de la Salle Commune.

-Ginny t'a dit ? demanda Ron.  
-Non... Peut-être... Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans réel intérêt.  
-Apparemment, Fred et George ont trouvé un nouveau... dit Ron.

Hermione n'écoutait plus son ami. Elle se moquait clairement de la nouvelle invention des frères Weasley. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Salle Commune. Elle voulait y retourner et pleurer. Elle n'avait plus envie de sourire, de rire et d'inventer des plans illégaux avec Harry et Ron.

Ses amis remarquèrent son absence et les quelques larmes qui commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Ils se regardèrent, l'air grave. Hermione n'était plus vraiment Hermione depuis quelques jours et c'était vraiment horrible à voir. Ils décidèrent donc de changer de sujet, pour essayer de lui faire penser à autre chose.

-Le devoir de McGonagall ? répéta-t-elle. J'ai oublié...  
-Tu... Tu as oublié ? répéta Harry visiblement choqué.  
-Oui... Ca arrive à tout le monde, dit-elle en haussant une épaule. Bon... C'est toujours aussi long ce trajet ?  
-On est presque arrirés, Mione.  
-Ne m'appelle pas, comme ça, dit-elle sèchement.  
-Mais...  
-Ne fais pas ça ! dit-elle en laissant couler une larme. Je ne veux pas, c'est clair ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Hermione les fixa quelques secondes, puis elle tourna des talons pour rejoindre le lac. Elle espérait trouver la tranquillité là-bas.

-Merde... murmura Harry.

Ils commencèrent à la rejoindre, mais Hagrid les appela au loin.

-Hagrid nous devons...  
-Non. Laissez Hermione respirer. Je pense... Qu'elle a besoin d'être seule, pour mettre ses idées aux claires. Elle redeviendra notre Hermione, il lui faut juste un peu de temps et de tranquillité.

Les garçons se regardèrent, mais ils finirent par acquiescer légèrement. Ensuite, ils partirent avec Hagrid, pour prendre le thé qu'ils avaient organisé.

Hermione s'installa près du lac, puis elle laissa couler ses larmes.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

Elle sursauta, puis elle essuya ses joues trempées, d'un revers de la main. Elle tourna lentement sa tête, vers la personne qui venait de la déranger. Elle se leva, en constatant que son interlocuteur était Drago Malfoy.

-Pardon ? dit-elle froidement.  
-Je me pose une question... Veux-tu l'entendre ? Je me demande, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres à peur de toi...

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle l'attrapa avec hésitation, puis elle essuya ses yeux.

-Bon... Il faut bien avouer, que tu es d'une intelligence rare... Mais... Pourquoi continu-t-il à s'inquiéter alors que tu sombres petit à petit ? Tu deviens une épave, Granger, dit-il en tournant autour d'elle.  
-Je ne comprends rien à tes paroles, dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Tu n'es plus utile à Potter... Sauf, s'il a trouvait la technique pour te mettre en mode... Guerrière...

Il pencha légèrement la tête, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait peur, que le meurtre de tes parents t'encourages dans cette guerre. Il avait peur que tu en fasses une affaire personnelle, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Tu ne veux pas venger tes parents ? Tuer les Mangemorts ? Détruire tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut construire ? C'est dommage... J'avais parié sur toi.

Il haussa une épaule et partit vers le château. Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à ce que le jeune Malfoy venait de dire.

-Est-ce que Drago Malfoy vient d'essayer de me remotiver pour détruire Voldemort ? Genre... Il veut que j'aide Harry dans la destruction de son maître ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle regarda le mouchoir qu'il lui avait tendu. Les paroles de Drago Malfoy tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle finit par sourire légèrement, en regardant le lac.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il a réussi ? se demanda-t-elle.

* ****Pendant ce temps, chez Voldy-chérie !**** *

Un homme releva lentement la tête, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Son regard parcouru les cachots dans lesquels il se trouvait.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps, depuis son arrivée ici, depuis dix-sept ans. C'est sûrement pour ça, que ses ravisseurs se regardèrent, en écarquillant les yeux.

-Vous savez donc parler... ricana l'un deux. Le maître va être...  
-Qu'avez-vous dit... Sur les Granger ? coupa-t-il en ignorant le Mangemort.  
-Tu t'intéresses aux meurtres des Granger ? Ce n'est qu'une simple famille de Moldus.  
-Tu veux peut-être savoir, comment nous avons fait ?  
-Est-ce qu'ils sont tous morts ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.  
-Tous... Ouais... Sauf la Sang-de-Bourbe... Elle est à Poudlard, mais d'après nos informateurs... Elle sombre lentement... Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, avant son suicide, ricana l'un d'eux.

Le cœur de l'homme fut rapidement soulagé. Il rebaissa la tête, en réfléchissant.

-Tu devrais te taire, dit une femme en arrivant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'aimerait pas que tu transmettes des informations secrètes à l'ennemi.  
-Franchement... Ce naze est ici depuis... Presque toujours. Ce n'est plus qu'une loque humaine.  
-Une loque possédant le sang de Godric Gryffondor. Une loque qui est le seul à connaître l'identité de la dernière Gryffondor.  
-Si elle existe...  
-La ferme, Henri, dit sèchement l'un des gardes. Madame Malfoy... Que venez-vous faire ici ?  
-Je viens voir notre célèbre prisonnier... Oh Merlin... Il a visiblement besoin d'un bain !

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent. Le prisonnier n'était jamais sorti.

-Je l'emmène, dit-elle.

L'homme releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de la Lady Malfoy.

-Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres...  
-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours d'accord avec moi. Le prisonnier a besoin d'un bain, dit-elle froidement.

Ils se regardèrent, puis ils ouvrirent la porte et enlevèrent les différentes chaînes qui le maintenait dans cette cellule. Ils l'attrapèrent par le bras, puis ils l'emmenèrent vers Narcissa Malfoy.

-Suivez-moi et sans histoire, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **Emma05032000 : Hello ! Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Aria 3164 : Merci !**

 **Swangranger : Ouais... Faut pas traîner mdrr**

 **Phyladelphia : Merci ! La voilà !**


	4. Chapitre 3

****Chapitre 3 :****

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda le Roi déchu.  
-Voyez-vous, Charles... Je peux vous appeler Charles ? demanda la maîtresse de maison.  
-Non.  
-Voyez-vous, Charles... Je déteste les mensonges. Alors... Établissons une règle, avant de commencer nos dialogues, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui donna un verre de whisky-pur-feu.

-Pas de mensonge entre nous, exigea-t-elle.

L'homme regarda le contenu du verre, sans jamais en prendre une goutte.

-Je suis bien évidemment envoyée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il veut absolument quelques informations sur votre fille. Il pense que mon charme fonctionnera sur vous, dit-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux.  
-Je ne sais rien sur ma fille, dit-il.  
-Charles ! Qu'avons-nous dit ? Pas de mensonge... dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je disais donc... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé que j'arriverais à vous faire parler.

Elle bue une gorgée de son verre de whisky.

-Voldemort m'a enfermé pendant dix-sept ans. Comment voulez-vous que j'apprenne la moindre information concernant ma fille ? Je ne sais même pas si elle est en vie.

Il était fort, très fort. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, comme s'il était réellement dans l'inconnaissance total. Mais Narcissa était habitué aux mensonges des Hommes.

-Pas de mensonge. Vous connaissez au moins son nom.  
-De toute manière... Pourquoi, Voldemort veut-il rencontrer ma fille ?

Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

-Vous ne savez dont pas ? Il veut changer le destin, détruire la fille de la prophétie...

L'homme serra lentement les dents, en comprenant de quoi parlez son hôte.

-Oh... Vous la connaissez... dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui.

-Je me suis toujours demandée... enchaîna-t-elle en murmurant. Comment les personnes qui connaissent la prophétie font pour ne pas voir l'évidence ? Votre fille est en vie Monsieur Gryffondor. Et elle accomplit déjà son destin, vous pouvez en être sûr... Les sorciers sont tellement idiots... Tellement aveuglent...

L'homme fronça doucement les sourcils. Il était persuadé que cette femme connaissait la vérité. Pourtant... Elle faisait l'innocente...

-Êtes-vous certaine d'être l'une de ses adeptes ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Voyez-vous, Charles... murmura-t-elle. Je ne crois pas vraiment en Vous-savez-qui... Je ne serais probablement jamais l'une de ses adeptes.  
-Que faîtes-vous ici dans ce cas ?  
-Je suis ici pour mon fils. Je ferais tout pour mon fils, même sauver un Roi déchu.

Elle se redressa, puis elle ouvrit la porte pour faire rentrer quelques elfes.

-Bon... Il est plus que temps, que vous prenez ce bain ! dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains. 

* * *

Hermione remonta rapidement les escaliers. Elle prit rapidement les différents couloirs, pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune. Elle croisa le regard de plusieurs personnes, ils étaient tous étonnés de la voir si énergique. Ginny Weasley fronça lentement les sourcils, avant de rejoindre son amie dans le dortoir des septièmes années.

-Hermione... Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, dit-elle en fouinant dans ses placards.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda son amie.

Hermione se redressa, un parchemin en main.

-J'ai oublié de faire mon devoir de Métamorphose... Je vais à la bibliothèque ! On se voit au dîner ?  
-Hum... Oui...

Ginny papillonna rapidement des yeux, ensuite elle sortit de la chambre, dans l'espoir de trouver Harry et Ron. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle les trouva rapidement, ils rentraient de chez Hagrid.

-Les gars ! Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé avec Hermione ? demanda-t-elle affolée.  
-Ben... Elle est partie, avant d'aller chez Hagrid... Elle n'a pas apprécié que je l'appelle ''Mione''... Elle pleurait...

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-Je l'ai croisé... Elle... Elle était... Joyeuse... Enfin... Elle est partie faire des devoirs... À la bibliothèque...

Les garçons se regardèrent, puis ils foncèrent tous vers la bibliothèque. Hermione était installée à une table, elle travaillait. La tristesse semblait être éradiquée de sa vie.

-Elle... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? chuchota Ron.  
-Qu'importe... Elle essaye de remonter la pente-là... On ne doit pas lui demander de s'expliquer sur son comportement, intervient Harry.  
-Alors... On fait l'autruche ? demanda Ginny.  
-Exactement.  
-C'est quoi déjà... Une autruche ?

Harry ricana, puis ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, laissant Hermione travaillait. Elle redressa légèrement la tête, en les regardant s'enfuir. Un très léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Ses amis avaient vraiment une discrétion d'hippopotame, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils étaient toujours découverts pendant leurs plans souvent irréfléchis. Hermione fronça lentement les sourcils, en constatant que Drago Malfoy s'invitait à sa table d'étude.

-C'est bien, tu m'écoutes...  
-Disons que certaines de tes paroles sont sages, dit-elle simplement.  
-Elles le sont toutes, dit-il avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle se re concentra sur son devoir inachevé. La main pâle de Drago s'installa sur le devoir d'Hermione. Elle leva les yeux, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je n'aime pas être ignoré, Granger.  
-Je ne t'ai pas ignoré. J'ai répondu à l'une de tes phrases.  
-Mais... Tu ne t'occupes pas de moi, dit-il sèchement. Donc tu m'ignores.  
-T'es bizarre, Malfoy.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Tu as entendu parler de la prophétie de la dernière Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu connais son nom ?  
-Non. Et... Franchement... Tu penses réellement que j'en discuterais avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il étudia son visage, pendant plusieurs instants. Il voulait voir si elle mentait. Malheureusement... Il ne décela aucun mensonge, elle ignorait qui était la fille Gryffondor. Drago eut un sourire amusé, la situation était plutôt drôle.

-Peut-être...  
-Jamais. Tu travailles pour Voldemort, pour l'ennemi, dit-elle sérieusement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Malfoy... Tout le monde le sait. Tes amis ont déjà venté tes mérites de Mangemort.

Drago haussa légèrement son sourcil gauche. Ses amis n'avaient sûrement jamais parlé de ça, ils savaient que Drago n'avait pas de camp. Narcissa et Drago étaient officiellement des Mangemorts, pourtant ils n'avaient aucune marque et aucune cruauté à leurs noms. De plus ses amis étaient rares et toujours présents. Par exemple, il était venu avec Théodore, qui devait les observer au loin.

-C'est dommage... On aurait pu en parler... Parce que, moi je connais son nom, dit-il en se levant. Bonne journée Granger.  
-Mais... Attends ! Dis-moi son nom !  
-Granger... Tu travailles pour l'ennemi, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Bonne journée.

Elle fronça les sourcils, énervée d'être prise à son propre jeu. Drago s'installa avec Théodore, celui-ci le regardait, un sourcil haussé.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Est-ce qu'elle connaît son identité ?  
-Non, dit-il déçu. C'est dommage, mais c'est amusant. Franchement... Quand tu entends la prophétie, tu connais immédiatement l'identité de la dernière Gryffondor.  
-Mmh... Surtout quand on connaît Granger. Elle a apparemment compris le principe de votre discussion de ce matin...  
-C'est le monde à l'envers... Je dois remettre Granger dans le droit chemin, ricana-t-il.  
-On n'a pas le choix, si on veut que cette guerre se termine... Soyons honnête... Aucun mec comme Voldy-chérie peut diriger le monde. Il peut essayer, mais il échouera...

Voldy-chérie... Blaise avait trouvé ce surnom en cinquième année. Il n'était pas tabou, il passait avec excellence. C'était une manière pour eux, de se rebeller...

-Je suis sûr qu'elle le sait... Au fond d'elle... murmura Drago. 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **Harry.17 : Je pense, que ce nouveau chapitre a répondu à beaucoup de tes questions !**

 **Bubulilylunapotter : Merci ! (Un nouveau chapitre chaque dimanche)**

 **Phyladelphia : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Cath01 : Tu as la réponse ?**

 **Swangranger : "Presque" Mdrrr**

 **emma05032000 : Merci ! J'espère, que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Jouliedejoulaye : Mmh... J'sais pas...**


	5. Chapitre 4

****Chapitre 4 :****

Théodore Nott lança un dernier sortilège de protection, avant de rejoindre le pentagramme.

-Drago ? Quand ? demanda-t-il.  
-Dans une dizaine de minutes, dit-il en regardant sa montre.  
-Nous devrions commencer... dit Daphnée.

Théodore acquiesça légèrement, en laissant tomber trois gouttes de son sang.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy regarda sa montre, puis elle chuchota quelque chose à son elfe. Charles scrutait chaque mouvement de son hôte. Il voulait partir, il voulait s'enfuir. C'était l'occasion parfaite, elle était seule et sans défense.

-N'y penser même pas. Actuellement, mon époux est en chemin... Il vient sûrement d'apprendre que votre petite escapade n'a jamais été ordonné.

Charles fronça les sourcils, en tournant son visage vers la porte. Un elfe transplana juste devant lui.

-Monsieur... dit-il en lui tendant un médaillon.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.  
-Un pentagramme.  
-J'avais remarqué... Mais... Il est rempli d'un liquide... Lequel ?  
-Le sang de cinq adolescents, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire. Cinq adolescents merveilleux...

Un autre elfe apparu, il hocha légèrement la tête, en direction de sa maîtresse.

-Saluez mon fils, dîtes-lui que je l'aime... dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Un homme aux cheveux blonds et longs entra. Il analysa rapidement la situation, en regardant alternativement son épouse et Charles. Lucius Malfoy avança d'un pas et Charles disparut. Il fronça lentement les sourcils, avant de planter son regard sombre dans les yeux de Narcissa. Elle redressa lentement la tête, en signe de défi. Il s'avança vers elle, puis il l'attrapa par le cou, avant de l'appuyer contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? hurla-t-il. Où est-il ?  
-Nous sommes en guerre, mon chère, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Il faut bien, que les armées se battent à armes égales.

Lucius Malfoy attrapa sa baguette pour punir l'ultime trahison de sa femme.

* * *

-On doit tenir ! hurla Théodore en grimaçant.  
-Je brûle ! hurla Daphnée.  
-On doit tenir ! répéta Théodore.

Le pentagramme venait juste de s'enflammer. La douleur était horrible, mais elle était indispensable. S'ils lâchaient, ils perdaient le Roi.

-Je... Il arrive ! cria Blaise.

Le centre du pentagramme s'illuminer de plus en plus. Finalement, ils furent tous propulser en arrière. Drago et Théo s'écrasèrent dans les arbres, alors que Pansy tombait dans le lac. Daphnée et Blaise étaient juste tombés sur l'herbe fraiche.

-Vous êtes morts ? demanda Blaise en grimaçant de douleur.  
-Ouais... Mec... Ouais... murmura Drago.

Théodore fut le premier sur ses pieds, il s'approcha rapidement de l'herbe brûlé.

-Il est là !  
-Pouvez-vous ne pas crier dans mes oreilles ?  
-Euh... Je... Excusez-moi.

Ils se relevèrent tous, pendant que Théodore aidait Charles.

-Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il. Et... Où suis-je ?  
-Je suis Drago Malfoy. Vous êtes en sécurité, vous êtes à Poudlard.

Charles se passa une main sur le visage.

-Vous ne pouviez pas m'envoyer ailleurs ?

Les adolescents se regardèrent.

-Vous êtes chez-vous, dit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non. Est-ce que Dumbledore est encore en service ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, dit Daphnée.  
-Bien... Je veux le voir.  
-C'est que... Nous sommes en pleine nuit...

* * *

Hermione marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, en regardait la carte du Maraudeur. Elle avait oublié sa cape dans la Grande Salle. Elle voulait juste le récupérer discrètement.

-Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Greengrass et... Hein ? Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit plusieurs raccourci et donna le contre sort. Quelques secondes après, sa baguette illuminait les traits de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en relevant légèrement la tête.  
-Je peux te poser la même question... Mais... Est-ce que tu me répondrais ? dit-il.  
-Ne fais pas l'enfant... Tu es seul ?  
-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre...

Un léger sourire s'incrusta sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là, elle devinait aisément qu'ils utilisaient un sortilège d'illusion. Cependant, elle ne dirait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Tu devrais baisser ta baguette, Granger.  
-Granger ?

Hermione sursauta, en bougeant rapidement sa baguette autour d'elle. Elle commença à douter. Elle pensait que même en guerre Drago et ses amis ne l'attaqueraient pas. Pourtant... La voix de cet homme venait de lui mettre le doute. Peut-être qu'ils la tueraient, s'ils étaient devant un public maléfique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Drago.  
-Pourquoi tes amis n'étonnent-ils de mon nom ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Qui ? Tu vois bien, que je suis seul...  
-Arrête. Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Malfoy.  
-Tu me connais, Grangie...  
-Justement...

Ils commencèrent à se fixer, puis Hermione murmura un rapide "Nox" avant de disparaître dans l'un des passages secrets. Quand, Drago alluma sa baguette, elle était partie... Un léger sourire s'incrusta sur ses lèvres.

Ses amis enlevèrent rapidement leurs sortilèges. Blaise échangea un regard avec Drago, avant de l'imiter d'une voix fluette.

-Tu me connais, Grangie.  
-La ferme, dit l'héritier Malfoy.  
-Monsieur Gryffondor, vous... Mais... Il est où ? paniqua Daphnée.  
-Ne me dites pas, qu'on a perdu le Roi... soupira Drago.  
-Si vous voulez mon avis... Il a suivi sa fille, dit Théodore.  
-On doit le retrouver... Avant qu'il foire entièrement notre plan, dit Pansy.  
-Il porte toujours le médaillon ? questionna Théo.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Alors... On peut le tracer !

* * *

Hermione retournait dans sa Salle Commune. Malgré sa petite discussion avec Malfoy, elle n'avait pas oublier son objectif, elle était aller prendre sa cape. Elle se retourna brutalement, en entendant un drôle de bruit. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme, avec un reflex elle le frappa au visage. L'homme tomba sous la force de la frappe. Il tenait son nez, en grimaçant.

-Oh... Je... dit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Je suis vraiment désolée... Je...

Elle s'accroupit et l'homme planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu as les yeux de ta mère, déclara-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Hermione fronça lentement les sourcils, avant de tomber délicatement dans les bras d'un jeune blond.

-Monsieur Gryffondor... Vous nous faîtes bien chiez ! dit-il.  
-Ne l'écouter pas... Il a toujours rêvé de serrer Granger dans ses bras, dit Blaise en ricanant.

* * *

 **Un chapitre pas corrigé... Sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Cath01 : La suite arrive normalement Dimanche !**

 **Emma05032000 : Voilà ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **: Voilà la suite ! Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre ? =)**

 **Jouliedejoulaye : Oui !**

 **SwanGranger : P'être ! =)**

 **Aywen : Mercii !**

 **Phyladephia : Merci beaucoup ! Voldy-chérie, c'est parce que je l'appelle comme ça avec mes amies Mdrrr**


	6. Chapitre 5

****Chapitre 5 :****

-Crétin.  
-Pardon ?  
-Excusez-moi... Je vais répéter dans votre langue. Vous êtes un sombre crétin, majesté. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ?  
-Drago, commença Théodore en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Vous venez de nous coller, Hermione Granger aux fesses, coupa-t-il. Cette fille est horriblement curieuse. Elle est d'une détermination rare et d'un courage inexplicable. Elle voudra connaître votre nom, votre histoire et peut-être même votre couleur préféré !

Drago resserra lentement sa prise autour de la taille d'Hermione.

-Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. On se retrouve à l'entrée du bureau directorial.

Daphnée échangea un regard avec Pansy.

-Je vais le suivre, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
-Excusez-le... Il n'aime pas vraiment mêler les gens à nos… Quêtes, dit Théodore.  
-Les gens en général ou juste ma fille ? demanda sèchement le Roi.

* * *

-Tu as intérêt à tes mêler de tes affaires, Grangie.

-Dray !

Drago se retourna lentement, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je t'accompagne, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le blond hocha légèrement la tête.

-Granger n'a pas la même tête… Elle paraît plus paisible. On ne dirait pas la même personne…  
-Ouais... C'est parce qu'elle nous regarde toujours avec méfiance. Là, on dirait qu'elle est avec les deux autres crétins, dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
-Tu l'aimes bien ? Granger ? demanda-t-elle après une légère hésitation.

Drago tourna rapidement son visage vers elle, en grimaçant légèrement.

-Granger ne serra jamais ma pote.

Daphnée eu un léger sourire, en constatant qu'il avait légèrement appuyé sur le mot ''Pote''.

-Bien sûr…  
-Ouvre-moi la porte, s'il te plaît…

Elle acquiesça légèrement, avant de lui ouvrir l'une des portes de l'infirmerie. Ils essayèrent de ne pas paraître surpris, en voyant Madame Pomfresh.

-Elle vit dans son infirmerie ou quoi ? chuchota Daphnée.

L'infirmière releva la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous l'avons trouvé pendant notre ronde… Nous avons jugé nécessaires de vous l'emmener…

Madame Pomfresh acquiesça lentement, en désignant un lit. Elle observa rapidement l'état d'Hermione, avant de se tourner vers les préfets.

-Elle va bien, affirma-t-elle. Vous pouvez retourner à vos rondes.

Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Madame Pomfresh les observa, en gardant ses sourcils froncés. Elle travaillait ici depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce genre de sortilège…

* * *

Daphnée Greengrass frappa à la porte. Elle entra, dès qu'elle reçu sa réponse.

-Miss Greengrass ? Que faîtes-vous en dehors de votre dortoir ? demanda le directeur en se levant.

Elle claqua des doigts et Blaise apparut dans la pièce. Il était confortablement installé dans l'un des sièges, il adressa un rapide salut militaire à son directeur.

-Nous avons une bonne nouvelle pour vous, dit-il. Nous avons décidé de changer le cours de cette guerre…

Daphné claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et Pansy apparut. Elle était sur les genoux de Blaise, un air moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Il y a beaucoup trop de morts et d'horreurs…  
-Est-ce que vous êtes tous visibles ? demanda Dumbledore sur ses gardes.

Daphné ricana, en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Nous avons lancé l'opération "Sauvons Charlie", il y a presque deux ans. Notre plan était parfait, totalement parfait, dit Blaise avec un sourire.  
-Et cette mission sera terminée, dès que vous nous donnerez votre parole. Vous ne direz rien. En tout cas, pas maintenant.

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Nous vous apportons une arme. Ne jouer pas aux cons, lâcha Pansy.  
-Du pluriel ? s'étonna Dumbledore.  
-Bien sûr, nous parlons de votre Ordre. L'Ordre du Phoenix.  
-Vous devez gérer, ajouta Daphné.

Dumbledore acquiesça doucement, puis Daphné claqua une dernière fois des doigts. Un petit groupe apparu, le directeur de Poudlard se laissa directement tomber dans son siège.

-Charles ? Tu… Merlin… Je te croyais mort…  
-Personnellement, j'aurais aimé ne jamais revoir ta tête, dit le Roi.

* * *

Hermione remonta légèrement ses couvertures, avant de froncer les sourcils. Ses couvertures n'étaient pas douces, en plus l'odeur n'était pas la même. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, en se redressant vivement. Elle poussa un léger soupir, en constatant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

-Bonjours...

L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire.

-Vous avez bien dormis ?  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda Hermione en même temps.  
-Miss Greengrass et Monsieur Malfoy vous ont trouvé… Vous étiez insouciante.

Hermione toucha légèrement sa tête, pour essayer de se rappeler.

-Je vais vous examiner, puis je vous laisserais sûrement sortir.

* * *

-Hermione ?  
-Je reviens… Je dois régler, quelque chose… dit-elle en dépassant ses amis.  
-Elle est de plus en plus étrange, constata Ginny.

Hermione Granger parcourut Poudlard, en recherchant Drago Malfoy. Elle le trouva finalement dans le parc, confortablement installé avec ses amis. Ils semblaient tous énormément fatigués.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.  
-Je dois te parler.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu m'as emmené à l'infirmerie ?  
-Tu vas me remercier.  
-Dans la mesure où je sais, que c'est ta faute. Non, dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
-Ma faute ?  
-Ta faute.  
-N'importe quoi…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pendant notre échange, tu es tombée dans mes bras. Une chute de tension, sûrement.  
-Nous avons discuté avant la provocation de mon évanouissement, affirma-t-elle.  
-Non.  
-Bien sûr, que si… Sinon, je n'aurais pas ma veste.  
-Granger ? appela Blaise.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu peux partir ? Tu me fais de l'ombre… J'aimerais avoir un teint de pêche.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, alors que les Serpentard ricanaient.

-Je ne demande pas grand chose… J'aimerais juste connaître l'identité de votre ami.  
-Granger...  
-N'essaye pas de me faire croire, que tu étais tous seul. Je sais encore remarquée l'utilisation d'un sortilège d'illusion.

Ils se regardèrent, en soupirant. Ensuite, ils attrapèrent leurs affaires, avant de partir vers le château. Hermione râla légèrement, mais s'éloigna également. Elle avait comprit, qu'ils ne comptaient rien lui dire. Elle allait devoir utilisé le peu de ruse, qu'elle avait. Elle voulait savoir. La parole de l'homme l'obséder ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir les mêmes yeux que sa mère ? Comment par Merlin ! Sa mère avait les yeux bleus foncés !

-Elle s'occupe trop de nos affaires… chuchota Pansy.  
-On va y remédier…

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

Jade : Ah oui ? Mdrrr ! Merci en tout cas !

Harry.17 : Réponses dans les prochains chapitres !

Swangranger : Mdrrr ! Merci à toi de le lire !

Emma05032000 : Pas de retrouvaille pour le moment ! Et pas d'oubliette non plus ! =D

Love The Original Family : Merci beaucoup !

Maxime3482 : Pas beaucoup de monde Mdrrr


	7. Chapitre 6

****Chapitre 6 :****

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire à Granger.  
-Théodore a raison… Nous ne devons rien faire… Nous ne pouvons rien faire… Pourtant… Elle s'occupe un peu trop de nos affaires.  
-Ce sont également ses affaires, dit Daphnée en penchant lentement la tête.  
-Pour le moment, non… dit Drago. Elle devrait être écartée. Elle n'était pas censée découvrir des morceaux de vérités, maintenant. Elle devrait être en train de chercher un moyen de vaincre Voldy-chérie. Elle ne devrait pas nous coller aux baskets.  
-Vous pensez qu'elle va commencer à nous suivre ? demanda Pansy.  
-Non. Et… De toute manière, elle ne pourra rien découvrir. Nous avons terminé notre petite mission. Les armées possèdent les mêmes armes.  
-Pas vraiment, chuchota Blaise. Soyons sérieux, nous avons complétement favorisé Potter et sa bande. On devrait peut-être commencer à s'avouer qu'on ne veut pas de Voldy-chérie.  
-Blaise... S'il te plaît… Arrête de casser nos rêves de neutralité, dit Théodore.

Ils plongèrent tous dans un profond silence, jusqu'au moment où Daphnée le brisa.

-Vous pensez qu'ils savent ?  
-Exprime-toi mieux, dit Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je parle de nos parents… Vous pensez qu'ils savent qu'on les a trahis ?  
-Non... Comment pourraient-ils se l'imaginer ? demanda Blaise.  
-Personne ne saura jamais, dit Drago avec un léger sourire. Notre plan était parfait.  
-Personne ne va savoir que Madame Malfoy l'a fait sortir. Ils ne s'apercevront peut-être pas qu'il est parti.  
-Après tout… C'est complétement imaginable… Nous sommes selon eux, la nouvelle génération de Mangemort, de futurs Mangemorts hyper brillants et hyper beaux, dit Blaise en souriant. Selon eux, nous ne sommes pas capable d'inventer nos propres plans…  
-C'est vrai… Personne ne nous soupçonnera, dit Daphnée.  
-Même si c'était le cas… Nous avons fait le bon choix, dit Drago. Nous avons peut-être changé le destin de cette guerre.

Ils acquiescèrent, avant de retourner dans leurs songes. Ils sursautèrent, quand un hibou frappa à la fenêtre.

-Par Salazar… On devient presque pathétique, dit Drago en se levant.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa le message de l'hibou.

-C'est mon père, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La tension monta d'un coup, tous connaissaient l'intelligence de Lucius Malfoy.

 _"Drago,  
Je ne passerais pas par quatre chemins. Ta mère est morte. C'était une traîtresse .  
Bonne soirée.  
Lucius Malfoy"_

L'héritier Malfoy dévisagea la lettre, pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, il commença à la serrer, avant de la jeter dans le feu. Il monta dans son dortoir et s'enferma dans la Salle de Bain. Il se regarda longuement, avant de laisser tomber quelques larmes. La nouvelle montait doucement jusqu'à son cerveau.

Sa mère n'était plus en vie…

Sa mère était morte, parce qu'elle l'avait aidé. Il avait indirectement, tué sa mère.

* * *

Hermione Granger s'étala dans l'un des sièges de la Salle Commune, en pinçant les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil.  
-Rien.  
-Rien ? dit Harry en déposant son magazine de Quidditch.  
-Vous allez trouver ça bête.  
-Raconte quand même.  
-Vous savez… Hier soir, je suis descendue pour prendre ma cape. Je suis tombée sur Malfoy. La carte m'indiquait qu'ils étaient avec ses amis et… Monsieur… Monsieur… Je ne sais plus… dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Donc… Nous discutons un moment, puis je repars discrètement. Je récupère ma cape et je tombe sur l'homme. Il me dit quelque chose d'étrange, puis je me réveille à l'infirmerie. Selon Madame Pomfresh, Malfoy et Greengrass m'ont emmené. D'ailleurs, Malfoy dit qu'il m'a emmené, parce que je me suis évanouie alors que nous étions en pleine discussion… Franchement, c'est complétement impossible, parce que je n'aurais jamais récupéré ma cape et…  
-Hermione. Tu vas un peu trop vite. Qu'est-ce que l'homme t'a dit ? demanda Harry.  
-Que j'avais les yeux de ma mère, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ronald haussa une épaule.

-Tout le monde le dit à Harry, tu devrais être contente.  
-Les gars… Ma mère avait les yeux bleus.  
-Oh...  
-Il a peut-être confondu, dit Harry.  
-Je n'y avais pas pensé…  
-Nous devrions regarder la carte… Peut-être que nous allons apprendre son nom. Il est sûrement encore dans le château. Nous commencerons quelques recherches sur lui, par la suite.

Hermione acquiesça légèrement et remonta dans son dortoir, pour la prendre. 

* * *

-Vous devriez vous douter, que vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, dit Dumbledore.  
-Et vous devriez vous douter, que je ne veux pas rester ici.

Le vieux professeur soupira.

-Qu'avez-vous contre moi ? Nous étions amis dans mon souvenir…

Le Roi haussa les sourcils, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Vous savez parfaitement, ce que je vous reproche. Vous n'avez pas respecté notre accord.  
-Je n'avais pas le choix.  
-Nous avons toujours le choix, Dumbledore. Ce jour-là, vous avez choisi d'abandonner mon peuple. Vous avez choisi de sauver votre peau. Je ne compte pas m'impliquer dans votre guerre. Je compte reprendre le contrôle de mon pays. Je compte récupérer ma fille.

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

-Hermione Gryffondor restera à nos côtés. Avec ou sans vous, qu'importent vos paroles.  
-Elle ne se bâtera pas pour l'homme qui a aider à la destruction de son pays, dit Charles furieux.  
-Peut-être... Mais, elle se bâtera pour sa liberté, pour ses amis et pour venger ses parents. Hermione est une précieuse alliée. Elle est puissante, déterminée et…  
-Et impossible à utiliser. Notre contrat stipulait qu'un Gryffondor ne se bâtera pas pour vous, si vous n'aidez pas mon pays dans un moment critique.  
-Ce contrat peut être annulé, dit Dumbledore en blanchissant légèrement.  
-Albus... Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que je n'accepterais jamais de l'annuler. Hors… Vous avez besoin de mon accord pour faire une telle chose.  
-Vous... commença-t-il.  
-Je ne me gênerais pas. Hermione ferra exactement la même chose que vous, pendant la bataille du 19 septembre 1979. En gros, ma fille ne ferra rien. Strictement rien.

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Emma05032000 : Pas d'oubliette ! C'est une promesse !**

 **Maxine3482 : J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Jouliedejoulaye : Voilà !**

 **Swangranger : Ouep !**

 **Jade : Mercii !**

 **Harry.17 : J'espère que ce chapitre t'a éclairé !**

 **Fowy : Mercii !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Un mois ? Oh Merlin… Désolée…**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Le Roi se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de Dumbledore. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui, avant de grimacer légèrement.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où je suis ? Je suis certain que ce n'est pas mon château...  
-Vous êtes dans l'ancienne maison des Black.  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Cette maison est également le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Une jeune femme arriva, en souriant. Elle avait déposé ses mains sur son ventre légèrement arrondie.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? dit-elle en blanchissant légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que Rémus...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sa voix était morte en route.

-Rémus va bien, expliqua Dumbledore. Vous le retrouverez sûrement dans quelques heures... Je suis venu avec un ami pour...  
-Je ne suis pas votre ami, coupa froidement Charles.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, surprise par le ton de l'inconnu.

-Je suis venu avec Charles Gryffondor...  
-Le... Père d'Hermione ? dit-elle en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils.  
-Exactement, dit l'homme. Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Nymphadora Tonks... Bientôt Lupin...  
-Mmh, répondit-il simplement. Alors... Qu'est-ce que je vais là ?  
-Vous êtes ici pour...

Charles fronça doucement les sourcils. Un énorme sifflement venait de s'inviter dans sa tête. Il déposa ses mains sur ses tempes, en grimaçant. L'instant d'après, il disparaissait devant les yeux affolés de Dumbledore et Nymphadora.

-Merlin, laissa échapper cette dernière. Qu'est-ce que... On ne peut pas transplaner d'ici… Sauf avec l'autorisation de Sirius…  
-Je... Je n'en sais rien, murmura Dumbledore. Mais... Nous ne devons pas oublier, qu'il s'agit d'un Gryffondor... Cet homme n'est pas n'importe qui...

* * *

-Rien... Je... Les gars... Je n'ai pas rêvé... Il y avait un homme et... commença Hermione en paniquant.  
-Hermione... Ne t'inquiète pas... Nous te croyons, intervient Ronald.  
-Dumbledore n'est plus là, remarqua Harry.  
-Peut-être... Qu'il l'a trouvé et qu'il l'a emmené, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.  
-Les gars regardaient...

Hermione tapota rapidement la Carte, pour attirer l'attention de ses amis.

-Drago Malfoy s'isole, dit-elle.  
-Et ses amis sont dispatchés... remarqua Ron. Zabini chez Rogue. Greengrass et Parkinson devant sa porte. Et Nott devant le bureau de Dumbledore...  
-Vous pensez qu'ils préparent quelque chose ? demanda Harry.  
-Je ne sais pas... Ils traînent la nuit... Sous des sortilèges de d'illusion...  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? intervient quelqu'un.

Le trio sursauta, en redressant la tête.

-Ginny... soupira Harry avec un sourire.  
-Nous étions en train de ... Ce n'est pas important... Laisse tomber... dit Hermione avec un léger sourire.  
-Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda Harry.  
-C'est l'heure de dîner... Pourtant, vous ne bougez pas...

Les trois amis se regardèrent rapidement, avant de se lever.

-On arrive, disent-ils en cœur.

-Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? demanda Lavande.  
-Quoi ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.  
-La mère de Drago Malfoy est décédée... Une chute, apparemment...

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard. "Une chute..."

-C'est pour ça, qu'il s'était enfermé, chuchota Harry à Hermione.  
-Vous avez remarqué la tête du professeur Rogue, intervient Lavande. Des rumeurs circulent sur une possible liaison entre lui et la mère de Malfoy.

Les quatre amis tournèrent leurs têtes vers le maître de Potion. Il était encore plus blanc que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient plongés dans le vide. C'était visible, qu'il était en deuil.

-Le pauvre... Il va avoir du mal à retrouver une copine... Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ? demanda Lavande en ricanant.  
-Je pensais, que les Lady avaient plus de goûts... dit Parvati en haussant un sourcil.  
-C'est horrible de dire de telles choses, intervient Hermione. Ils étaient amis, pas amants. Sinon... Vous pensez réellement que Lucius Malfoy l'aurait laissé être le parrain de son fils unique ?

Elles baissèrent légèrement la tête, avant de changer de place.

-Apparemment, Parkinson et Greengrass ont réussi à faire sortir Malfoy...

Hermione tourna rapidement sa tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Drago venait d'entrer, le visage plus fermé qu'à l'accoutumer.

-C'est le karma, chuchota Ronald.  
-C'est la guerre, reprit fermement Hermione.

Elle se leva, pour s'approcher de la table des Serpentard. Harry et Ron se levèrent rapidement, en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione faisait ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? murmura Ron.

Elle était presque arrivée devant Drago. Elle gardait la tête haute, alors que chaque Serpentard commençait à la menacer. Elle se stoppa net, quand elle rencontra le regard acier de Drago Malfoy.

-Je... commença-t-elle.

Les quelques mètres qui les séparer fût remplit par l'apparition d'un homme. Hermione le détailla rapidement, constatant qu'il s'agissait du même homme qu'hier soir. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, alors qu'il se relevait. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu as vraiment les yeux de ta mère, murmura l'homme.  
-Bordel de merde, murmura Blaise Zabini. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
-Le sortilège qu'il porte autour du cou… Il ne peut pas s'éloigner de nous, répondit Théodore dans un murmure à peine audible.  
-Vous avez connu mes parents ? questionna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Charles fronça doucement les sourcils. Pansy Parkinson se leva et s'installa près de lui.

-Granger. Retourne à ta table, conseilla-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.  
-J'y retournerais… Dès que j'aurais ma réponse…  
-Ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler, dit-elle dans un murmure.  
-Parler de quoi ? J'ai juste demandé s'il connaissait mes parents ? s'énerva la Gryffondor.  
-Hermione, intervient Charles.  
-Vous... La ferme, coupa Drago Malfoy d'une voix froide.  
-On ne dit pas ce genre de chose à un Roi, Lord Malfoy. C'est évident, que j'ai connu tes parents, après tout… Je suis ton père biologique !

Dumbledore apparut à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Son regard passa rapidement d'Hermione à Charles. Le visage de son élève lui apprit qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Charles avait parlé.

-Je... Je…

La minute d'après, Hermione sortait en courant de la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, avant de faire de même.

-Bravo, murmura Drago à Charles. Vous venez de perturber la meilleure sorcière de notre génération dans un moment crucial pour notre survie. De plus, vous venez de révéler qu'elle était votre fille, devant une centaine d'apprenties Mangemort. Vous pouvez être fier, vous venez de donner les informations que Vous-Savez-Qui voulait. Vous venez de sceller notre destin. Un destin tragique. 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **Emma05032000 : Vraiment navrée pour le retard !**

 **Maxine3482 : Désolée pour l'attente !**

 **: À voir…**

 **Love The Original Family : Peut-être qu'elle n'aura simplement pas le choix… Qui sait…**

 **JoulieDeJoulaye : P'être… Et Lucius reste Lucius…**


	9. Chapitre 8

****Chapitre 8 :****

Harry et Ron entrèrent rapidement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps, en constatant que la pièce était complétement ravagée. Les miroirs étaient brisés, au même titre que les lavabos. Les portes des toilettes avaient cédé et les fenêtres avaient explosé. Ils échangèrent un regard, en découvrant Hermione. Elle était contre un mur, le visage ravagé par des larmes de tristesse et de rage. Elle ne releva pas la tête.

Soudainement, les garçons s'écartèrent, Ronald manqua même de tomber. Pansy Parkinson venait d'entrer, un air parfaitement neutre sur le visage. Elle ne regarda même pas les dégâts, elle arriva rapidement à côté d'Hermione.

-Hermione, dit-elle doucement en déposant sa main sur son genou.

La jeune Gryffondor releva lentement la tête, pour regarder attentivement la jeune femme. Sans réfléchir, Hermione tira légèrement sur le bras de Pansy, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, elle avait juste besoin d'une étreinte. Elle avait besoin de contact humain, pour se rappeler que c'était bien réelle. Pour se souvenir, qu'elle n'était pas une Granger. Pour se remémorer, que sa vie n'était qu'un stupide mensonge.

La Serpentarde réagit rapidement, elle avait l'habitude de réconforter ses amis. Elle passa ses bras autour de la Gryffondor, pour lui frotter le dos. Pansy nota mentalement, qu'elle se plaindrait plus tard pour sa cape neuve. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil, que Daphné venait d'arriver.

 _-Parfait,_ pensa-t-elle.

Daphné rangea sa baguette, en haussant un sourcil.

 _-Eh bien… Elle est réellement d'une incroyable puissance,_ pensa-t-elle en regardant Hermione.

Daphné se tourna vers Harry et Ron. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé, ils regardaient les deux filles avec surprise.

 _-Stupides,_ pensa immédiatement Daphné.

Elle claqua des doigts, pour qu'ils se concentrent sur elle.

-Ne perdons pas notre précieux temps dans des blablas stupides, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce. Votre meilleure amie descend de Godric Gryffondor… J'espère sincèrement, que vos cerveaux ont fait le lien, parce que…

Elle se stoppa, en remarquant l'air perdu de Weasley. Elle le dévisagea rapidement, avant de soupirer.

-Apparemment, je dois vous expliquer… Votre meilleure amie est la fille de la prophétie. Personnellement, nous pensons…  
-Euh... Une prophétie ? coupa Ronald en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mais... Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle en passant une main sur son visage. Vous êtes vraiment des ignares.

Le jeune rouquin prit une nouvelle couleur. Il réfléchit un instant, mais décida finalement de ne pas demander la définition de ce mot.

- _Je demanderais à Hermione,_ pensa-t-il. _Je dois juste le retenir… Ignare… Ignare… Ignare…  
_ -Il existe une prophétie sur votre meilleure amie. Cette prophétie explique, qu'elle sauvera Potter une bonne centaine de fois. Nous… Les cinq Serpentards… Pensons, que cette prophétie est déjà réalisée. Hermione Gryffondor… Weasley. Arrête avec cette stupide grimace, c'est son véritable nom, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre.

-Je disais donc… Qu'Hermione Gryffondor t'avait déjà énormément sauvé. Malheureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense, qu'elle t'apporte une sorte d'immortalité… Ce qui n'est pas totalement impossible…

La jeune femme arrêta de parler, pour plonger dans ses pensées. Harry fronça doucement les sourcils.

-Une sorte d'immortalité ? C'est complètement tordu…  
-Pas vraiment… La prophétie dit qu'Hermione te sauvera, jusqu'au moment où tu n'auras plus besoin d'elle.  
-Oui... C'est logique… Si je suis mort, je n'aurais plus besoin d'elle, dit le Survivant.  
-Tu veux parler de logique, Potter ? Comment peux-tu mourir si elle te sauve ? Le moment où tu n'auras plus besoin d'elle, c'est quand tu accompliras ton destin… Autrement dit, c'est quand tu auras le sang de Tu-sais-qui sur les mains.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer. Son raisonnement était logique… Si elle le sauvait, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

-Voldemort veut la tuer, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Évidemment… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Selon beaucoup de Monde c'est à cause d'elle, si tu es encore en vie…

Pansy desserra lentement l'étreinte, qu'elle échangeait avec Hermione.

-Je peux t'expliquer la situation… Mais… On doit sortir d'ici…

Hermione la regarda longuement, avant d'acquiescer légèrement. Bizarrement, elle sentait que Pansy ne lui voulait aucun mal. La Serpentarde lui adressa un rapide sourire, avant de regarder rapidement son amie.

 _-Les garçons sont dehors. Ils empêcheront Potter et Weasley de nous suivre. Rendez-vous, où tu sais,_ pensa-t-elle.

Quand elles passèrent devant le petit groupe, Daphné acquiesça légèrement. Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils, en voyant que leur meilleure amie sortait avec un serpent. Ils voulurent sortir également, mais deux Serpentards bloquaient le passage.

-Nous nous occupons de Granger, dit Blaise en regardant les deux garçons.  
-Je ne pense pas… Non.

Harry sortit rapidement sa baguette et lança un simple '' Expéliarmus '' sur Blaise. Étonnamment, il ne bougea même pas. Le sortilège venait de l'ignorer.

-Nous nous occupons de Granger. Enregistre-le... Parce que, je ne le répéterais pas…  
 _-Go,_ pensa simplement Théodore.

Daphné bouscula les deux garçons, pour sortir. Les trois Serpentards s'adressèrent un rapide sourire, en marchant dans les couloirs du château. Ils sortirent rapidement, pour rejoindre l'une des rives du Lac Noir. Hermione et Pansy venaient visiblement d'arriver. La Gryffondor regardait autour d'elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi avez-vous dessiné un pentagramme ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Longue histoire, répondit simplement Blaise en s'adossant contre un arbre.  
-Vous allez m'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.  
-Nous ne voulions pas le faire, aujourd'hui.

Hermione se figea, en entendant cette voix.

-Mais... Apparemment, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Le jeune homme venait d'arriver de nul part.

-Drago... Heureuse de voir, que tu soignes toujours tes entrées, commenta Pansy avec un sourire.

Il lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Hermione.

-Connais-tu les Related Animarum ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, en regardant les cinq Serpentards.

-Allez, Grangie… Déballe ton savoir, insista le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, avant de courir d'un accord commun vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme regardait par la fenêtre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Professeur !

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment, sur deux jeunes Gryffondors. Ils étaient énormément rouges et essoufflés.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il.  
-Hermione... C'est la fille… Prophétie… Mais… Elle est avec…  
-Les Serpentards, termina Ron. Ils l'ont emmené.  
-Vous devriez vous calmer. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer… S'il s'agit des Serpentards auxquels je pense… Votre amie n'a vraiment rien à craindre… 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **Mama : J'ai essayé d'être plus clair, là… C'est mieux ?**

 **Emma05032000 : J'espère, que tu as aimé la suite ! À bientôt !**

 **Love The Original Family : Mdrrrrrr ! Tu m'as tué, toi !**

 **Phyladelphia : Et voilà ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !**

 **Harry.17 : Plus de réponses dans les prochains chapitres, mais je peux te dire que Voldemort va le savoir rapidement !**


	10. Chapitre 9

****Chapitre 9 :****

-Vous êtes des âmes liées.

Hermione regarda une nouvelle fois vers Poudlard, espérant voir ses meilleurs amis arrivaient. Étrangement, elle n'avait plus confiance. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée d'être au centre d'un pentagramme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur notre condition ? demanda Blaise en se redressant.  
-Les choses basiques, dit-elle sans le regarder.  
-Nous n'allons pas te manger, Granger. Détache ton regard de ce château.

Hermione regarda froidement Drago.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, reprit Théodore doucement. C'est qu'il aimerait que tu développes ta réponse...

Elle regarda de nouveau le château, juste pour l'emmerder.

-C'est un rituel assez ancien, qu'on utilise généralement pour les mariages. Les âmes qu'on veut lier doivent déjà être un minimum unis... Amour, amitié, lien fraternel... Ce genre de chose...

Elle marqua une pause, volontairement.

-Les conséquences d'un tel choix ? demanda Drago.  
-Tu ne peux pas attendre ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Je me remémore mes connaissances.  
 _-Elle veut juste me faire chier... Regardez-là... Avec son sourire faussement innocent..._ pensa-t-il. _  
_-Alors... Par exemple...

Elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, il préféra hausser un sourcil.

-Incendio, récita-t-elle.

Le sortilège ne toucha pas Drago, il ne toucha personne. On aurait dit, qu'il venait de se désintégrer en route.

-Vous êtes intouchables. Pour vous toucher, on doit toucher le lien... Autrement dit, si je veux faire souffrir Malfoy, je dois vous faire tous souffrir, en même temps.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ? demanda Daphné.  
-Vous pouvez établir un lien télépathique, dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Et vous savez constamment où sont les autres.

Théodore acquiesça doucement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda-t-elle. C'est dangereux... Parfois, le lien de base n'est pas assez fort. Vous auriez pu mourir.  
-Elle s'inquiète pour nous, s'amusa Drago.  
-C'était la seule solution, déclara Daphné. Personnellement, je n'aurais pas supporté de revoir l'un de mes meilleurs amis entre la vie et la mort.  
-C'était un choix, Granger. On survit à cinq. On meurt à cinq.

Hermione tourna lentement la tête, vers Drago.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est une école de magie... Tu es une sorcière, Granger.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, en regardant attentivement les cinq Serpentard. Ils se retenaient visiblement de rire.

 _-Tu es con, Blaise,_ ricana Pansy dans sa tête.  
-Nous t'avons emmené ici, parce qu'une discussion s'impose.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas choisir un autre soir ? Parce que... Franchement...  
-Non. Nous ne pouvions pas, tu remercieras ton père.  
-Ce n'est pas mon père, coupa-t-elle froidement.

Théodore échangea un regard avec Pansy, avant de s'approcher lentement.

-Écoute... Nous n'allons pas passer par quatre chemins... De plus... Les Serpentard ne sont pas réputés pour leur douceur...  
-Déballe ton sac, Théo. On s'emmerde...  
 _-Drago !_ râla-t-il mentalement.  
-Tu es la fille de Charles Gryffondor. Tu es importante. Dans un pays, tu es même considérée comme une princesse. Il y a longtemps, un prophète a prédit ta venue...  
-Tu es la clef de cette guerre, Grangie. Si tu es là, Potter ne meurt pas, expliqua Blaise. Et... Si Potter ne meurt pas, c'est Voldemort qui meurt.  
-Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, reprit Daphné.  
-La fille des Gryffondor sauvera maintes fois celui qui le détruira, récita Pansy.  
-Mmh... Mais, je ne vois pas le rapport avec vous.  
-Les immortels protégeront la gamine, ajouta Drago.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, alors que les quatre autres Serpentard secouaient la tête.

-Ce que Drago veut dire, reprit Théodore. C'est qu'après avoir découvert, tout ça... On sait dit que... Enfin... Nous ne pouvons pas mourir, pas directement du moins. Alors... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne te protégerait pas. Si tu restes en vie, on gagne la guerre. C'est une certitude.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, avant de détailler du regard chaque Serpentard.

-Non, déclara-t-elle finalement.  
 _-Quoi ?_ pensa Daphné. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?_  
-Parce que tu penses qu'on te demande ton avis ? On n'a pas envie de vivre dans ce genre de monde toute notre vie, déclara Drago.

Elle allait répliquer, mais elle sentit ses jambes se coller. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle était toujours au centre du pentagramme.

 _-Euh... Drago..._ pensa Pansy.  
 _-Avec ou sans consentement, c'est la même... Je n'ai pas envie de perdre le peu qu'il nous reste à cause d'une petite égoïste._ _Placez-vous.  
_ -N'oublions pas... Baguette, appela-t-il.

La baguette d'Hermione arriva tranquillement dans ses mains.

-Tu as oublié, que le lien renforce notre magie. N'est-ce pas, super cool ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas...

Ils se placèrent directement, en se tenant les mains.

-À bientôt, Grangie, déclara Drago.  
-Écoutez nos paroles, commença Théodore.  
-Le cercle est complet, continua Daphné.

Hermione poussa un cri strident, alors que des flammes l'entouraient.

-Écoutez nos paroles, reprit Blaise.  
-Envoyez cette sorcière, continua Pansy.  
-Dans les profondeurs de l'enfer, termina Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Comme la dernière fois, les Serpentard furent projetés en arrière.

-Aïe, marmonna Blaise.  
-Les profondeurs de l'enfer ? reprit Daphné. Sérieusement ?  
-Quoi ? demanda Drago.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas utiliser l'autre nom ? demanda Pansy en soupirant.  
-J'espère, qu'elle flippe, répondit simplement Drago. 

* * *

Hermione atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

-Aïe, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se redressa vivement, constatant avec joie que ses jambes étaient libres. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, en essayant de garder son calme. Elle ne voyait rien, la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Soudainement, une petite porte s'ouvrit, introduisant de la lumière dans la pièce. Une petite silhouette venait d'apparaître.

-Bordel, murmura-t-elle.  
-Vous êtes sûrement Miss Granger...

Dans un claquement de doigts, la lumière envahit la pièce. Elle poussa un léger soupir, en constatant qu'elle était avec un elfe de maison. La pièce inconnue était en réalité un grenier, des tables, des chaises, des fauteuils, des miroirs et d'autres objets pouvaient le confirmer.

-Bienvenue dans le Manoir "Les profondeurs de l'enfer". Je suis Stykie, l'elfe de maison. Mon maître m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous, Miss.  
-Euh... Stykie est-ce que tu peux m'emmener jusqu'à ton maître s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, en tripotant son unique vêtement.

-Stykie est désolée, Miss. Mais... Le maître n'est pas là. Par contre, il sera là Jeudi.  
-Ce n'est rien, soupira-t-elle. J'attendrais.  
-Stykie va vous montrer la chambre de Miss.  
-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Le maître m'a demandé de nos pas obéir à vos demandes idiotes.

Elles sortirent du grenier. Plus Hermione avançait, plus elle fronçait les sourcils. Le symbole présent sur le mur, lui rappeler quelque chose. Elle écarquilla lentement les yeux, en passant devant un tableau de famille.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter... Les profondeurs de l'enfer... C'était tellement évident, qu'il s'agissait d'une des maisons de Malfoy.

* * *

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **Emma05032000 : Hey ! Voilà la suite !**

 **Harry.17 : Eh bien… Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**

 **Swangranger : Merciii**


	11. Chapitre 10

****Chapitre 10 :****

 ** **Le lendemain** :**

 **Côté Serpentard.**

Drago Malfoy déposa doucement son verre sur la table, adressant un clin d'œil à Daphné.

 _-Je ne suis pas bête, Drago._  
-Je vais bien, répondit-il à voix haute.

Blaise, Théodore et Pansy arrivèrent rapidement, en riant légèrement.

-J'aimerais tellement voir la tête de Granger, ricana Blaise.  
-Elle doit être dé-pi-tée...  
-Vous pensez qu'elle a remarqué les protections ? demanda Daphné.  
-Évidemment, dit Théodore. Les Gryffondor n'aiment pas être… Isolé.  
-Pauvre Stykie, commenta Daphné. Elle a sûrement passé une nuit horrible.

Le petit groupe acquiesça, ils aimaient bien cet l'elfe.

-J'irais voir notre prisonnière dans la soirée…  
-Notre protégée, Drago. Notre protégé, reprit Théodore.  
-C'est la même chose… soupira-t-il.  
-Je viendrais, dit Blaise en souriant.

 ** **Côté Hermione :****

Hermione tira lentement sur ses couvertures, en poussant un énième soupir. Elle attrapa l'un des peignoirs présents dans la chambre, puis elle descendit les escaliers. L'elfe apparue aussitôt, avec un plateau de gâteau.

-Des cookies, constata-t-elle.  
-Mon Maître m'a parlé de votre adoration pour cet… Aliment Moldus… Stykie a pensé que vous seriez heureuse de les goûter. Stykie a également préparé le salon… La… Chose Moldus est prête.

Hermione remercia l'elfe, après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Mon Maître passera dans la journée pour vous apporter quelques babioles.  
-Excellent.

Elle allait le tuer, juste le tuer. Hermione suivit Stykie, en grignotant son cookie. Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux, en découvrant une télévision.

-Miss Parkinson a déposé quelques disques pour vous, continua l'elfe. Et Monsieur Nott a envoyé quelques livres… Ils espèrent que cela vous divertira…

Hermione acquiesça et l'elfe disparu. Elle s'installa confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils, en regardant dehors. Dans la nuit, elle avait essayé ( à plusieurs reprises ) de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner de la maison, elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre et devant l'elfe. Stykie était peut-être gentille, mais elle n'aimait pas vraiment être réveillée toutes les dix minutes. Elle avait donc finit par l'enfermer dans sa chambre et sans remords.

 ** **Côté Gryffondor :****

-C'est impossible de trouver Hermione… Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta carte ? demanda Ginny à Harry.  
-Impossible de trouver Hermione ? répéta-t-il.  
-Oui... La connaissant, elle doit être dans un coin tranquille pour lire… Du coup, tu peux… Bah… Harry ?

Le jeune homme venait de se lever, pour traverser les couloirs. Il arriva rapidement devant la salle de potion et par conséquent, devant les septièmes années de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle.

-MALFOY ! cria-t-il directement.

Drago s'autorisa un ricanement, avant de s'écarter de ses amis.  
 _  
-Que voulez-vous… Je suis si célèbre,_ pensa-t-il.  
-Potter ? Je suis tellement… Charmé de te voir, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Aussitôt, Harry plaqua la pointe de sa baguette sur la gorge du Serpentard.

-Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
-Qui ? demanda le garçon avec amusement.  
-Tu devrais baisser ta baguette, Potter.

Harry regarda rapidement derrière Drago, les quatre autres Serpentard n'avaient pas l'air content.

-Je veux voir Hermione.

Le blond ricana.

-On n'a pas ta chère et tendre… Enfin… Plus maintenant…  
-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? cracha-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Nous sommes des Serpentard, répliqua le bond en haussant un sourcil.  
 _-Drago...  
_ -Vous... Vous l'avez livré…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu nous connais bien…  
 _-Drago ! Arrête de faire le con !_ s'exclama Pansy. _  
-Nous sommes entouré par d'autres Serpentard. Impossible de jouer le gentil,_ répliqua-t-il agacé. _Je n'ai pas envie de mourir étouffé.  
_ -Sectumsempra.

Harry recula légèrement, enchainant les maléfices. Drago Malfoy ne bougeait pas, son sourire grandissant de plus en plus.

-Tu devrais lancer un simple Lumos… Ils vont croire que tu es devenu un… Espèce de Cracmol.

Finalement, Harry rangea soigneusement sa baguette, avant de s'avancer vers Malfoy pour l'étrangler.

 ** **Légère Ellipse Temporelle****

-Mais... C'est entièrement de sa faute ! Ils ont livré Hermione ! cria Harry.  
-Absolument faux, déclara Pansy en s'installant sur l'accoudoir d'un siège.  
-Malfoy me l'a avoué !  
-Tu dérailles complètement, soupire-t-elle. Gongon ? Est-ce que tu as dit ça ?  
-Bien sûr que non.  
 _  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom ?_ demanda-t-il intérieurement. _C'est moche..._  
 _-La ferme,_ répondit-elle. _On est ici à cause de toi._

-Drago s'exprime juste mal, intervient Théodore. Nous avons bien emmené, Hermione.  
-Dans l'une de nos… Mmh… Bases. La maison est sûre, continua Blaise.  
-Hermione n'aurait jamais accepté de vous suivre.  
-Cette Gryffondor est d'une intelligence rare, Potter. Elle a rapidement deviné, ce qu'elle devait faire.  
-Professeur, elle… commença Harry.  
-Je pense, que nous devrions faire confiance à nos jeunes Serpentard, coupa doucement Dumbledore.  
-Mais...  
-Je suis certain, qu'ils vous ramèneront une preuve de leur… Fidélité dès qu'ils reverront Hermione.  
-Évidemment, dit Blaise.  
-Cela va de soit, répliqua Pansy en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent, avec amusement.

 ** **Côté Voldemort :****

-En libérant Charles Gryffondor, Narcissa Malfoy nous a montré le chemin, commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Grâce à elle, nous connaissons l'identité de la fille. C'était juste… Un coup de génie… Alors… Je vous pose cette question… Devons-nous venger sa mort ? Tuer son bourreau ?

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent, incapable de répondre.

-Lucius... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Voldemort.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas… Je… J'ai commis une erreur… Et… J'en suis navré…  
-Mmh... Comme d'habitude… J'en ai marre de tes erreurs.  
-Maître.  
-Bellatrix ? Qu'en penses-tu ?  
-On devrait le tuer. Cette loque a tué ma soeur, juste parce qu'il est incapable de réfléchir.  
-Mmh... Je te laisse donc… Ce privilège.

Lucius écarquilla lentement les yeux, avant de recevoir un éclair vert en pleine face. Voldemort enjamba rapidement le corps, pour rejoindre ses fidèles.

-Maintenant... Trouvez Hermione Granger… Ou devrais-je dire… Hermione Gryffondor… Ramenez-là... Vivante.

 ** **Le soir : Côté Hermione/Blaise/Drago****

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, avant de s'installer confortablement dans son bain. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, en essayant de réfléchir. Elle devait absolument sortir d'ici. Elle devait échapper à l'elfe et aux sortilèges de protection. Elle entendit un drôle de bruit, qui provenait apparemment de sa chambre.

-Stykie ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. C'est toi ?

Elle entendit clairement des ricanements. Elle décida d'enfiler son peignoir et d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. La maison n'était peut-être pas protégée contre les voleurs Moldus ? Peut-être qu'ils ricanaient parce qu'ils allaient la tuer !

 _-Tu es trop parano,_ se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Confortablement installé sur son lit, Drago Malfoy attendait.

-Toi, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Hermione avait complètement oublié, qu'il devait venir. Drago tourna légèrement son visage vers elle, en lui adressant un clin d'œil moqueur.

-Moi, reprit-il.  
-Je vais tellement te tuer, chuchota-t-elle en s'avançant.  
-Quand on menace quelqu'un… On s'habille…

Il se redressa rapidement et désigna une valise.

-Nous t'avons emmené quelques vêtements. Tu devrais t'habiller, puis nous parlerons tranquillement de tes menaces.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre, sous le regard noir d'Hermione. Elle poussa un rapide soupir, en reconnaissant ses propres vêtements. Elle trouva un petit mot caché entre deux piles.

"On sait. Tu es à l'abri… Mais… Écris-nous. HP GW RW "

Elle enfila rapidement l'une de ses robes noires, avant de descendre les escaliers. Elle passa dans la majorité des pièces, avant de trouver deux Serpentard sur le canapé. Ils levèrent leurs verres vers elle, en souriant.

-Du vin, Grangie ? demanda Blaise.

Une chose était sûre, elle ne les laisserait pas partir vivants. 

* * *

**Réponses reviews :**

 **Harry.17 : Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**

 **xXSo : Eh bien… J'espère qu'avec ces quelques indications, tu vas de nouveau comprendre…**

 **Emma05032000 : Patience… Patience… Mdrrr**

Pas de chapitre le semaine prochaine… Je pars en vacance…


	12. Chapitre 11

****Chapitre 11 :****

Hermione regarda attentivement les deux garçons, avant d'attraper et de jeter le contenu de son verre sur Drago Malfoy. Blaise étouffa difficilement un fou-rire, alors que son meilleur ami se séchait avec sa baguette. Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux gris, des flammes de colère.

-Crétin.  
-Granger, commença sèchement le blond. C'était l'un de mes meilleurs vins.  
-Et ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
-Il n'est pas d'usage de renverser ce nectar sur son hôte.  
-Je m'en...  
-Attention... Une princesse doit soigner son langage, coupa-il sèchement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, une grimace de dégoût se formant lentement sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne serais jamais une princesse, dit-elle. Alors... J'ai parfaitement le droit de me foutre de mon langage et de mes bonnes manières.

Le blond l'étudia rapidement, avant de déclarer sèchement :

-Tu me dois cent-deux galions.  
-Drago... S'il te plaît, intervient doucement Blaise. Je suis persuadé, que Grang... Qu'Hermione ne pensait pas à mal et…  
-J'aurais aimé que le vin brûle ses yeux, chuchota-t-elle en fusillant Drago du regard.  
-J'aurais aimé te tuer l'autre soir, dit-il en soutenant son regard noir.  
-Et j'aurais aimé discuter posément, chuchota Blaise.  
-Je veux retourner à Poudlard.  
-Non, dit Drago.  
-C'est impossible, Granger... Je veux dire... Hermione... Rah... C'est vachement dur.  
-Impossible ? Rien n'est impossible. Je veux absolument rentrer. Mes amis ont besoin de moi.  
-Tu es ici pour des raisons militaires, expliqua Blaise. Tu connais la prophétie…  
-Si je meurs, Harry meurt... Parce que sans moi, personne ne le protégera, dit-elle sérieusement.  
-Exactement, dit Drago.  
-En restant ici, tu nous fais gagner la guerre, dit Blaise.  
-Mmh... Et... Comment dois-je protéger Harry ? Puisqu'il n'est pas avec moi, demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Blaise ouvrit lentement la bouche, avant de la refermer.

-Mon rôle est de rester près de lui, pas de m'éloigner, continua-t-elle. Votre résonnement est plus qu'idiot !  
-Mais... Nous supposons que la prophétie est déjà accomplie, dit-il finalement.

Hermione passa une main sur son visage, épuisée par le comportement de ces idiots.

-Votre argument ne tient donc plus... Vous me dîtes que je suis ici pour la prophétie, mais que la prophétie est déjà passée... Il n'y a aucune logique !

Blaise regarda rapidement Drago... Il était figé, devinant certainement les résultats de cette discussion.  
 _  
_-Je veux rentrer. Vos arguments sont... Inutiles. _  
-Ce n'est pas faux,_ pensa Blaise.  
-Poudlard reste dangereux pour toi, intervient Drago. Tu es la prochaine sur la liste de Tu-sais-qui... Lui, il croit encore à la prophétie.  
-Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du Monde.  
-Arrête, coupa Drago sèchement. Ce mensonge ne convaincra personne ici. Pour commencer, là-bas une centaine d'apprentis Mangemort t'attendent. Ensuite… Non ! Mais franchement… Poudlard un endroit sûr ? dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as connu une année sans danger à Poudlard ?

Hermione allait répliquer, mais une porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme entra. C'était Pansy, les deux adolescents froncèrent les sourcils. Elle n'était pas censée venir.

-Je suis navrée... Il voulait lui parler.  
-Qui, commença Hermione.  
-Dumbledore, coupa Blaise. Il attend dans le hall.

Hermione allait s'approcher de la porte, mais Drago lui attrapa le bras.

-Je te préviens... Tu n'as pas intérêt à profiter de la situation.  
-Moi ? Profiter de la situation ? Bien sûr que non, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle fonça doucement le nez.

-Tu devrais prendre une douche, tu empestes le vin, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.  
-Elle n'a pas tord, grimaça Pansy.

Le jeune blond marmonna, avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Il prit une rapide douche, avant de rejoindre ses invités dans le hall. Stykie apporta des cookies, récoltant ainsi les compliments de son maître.

-Ils sont parfaits, Stykie, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Miss Granger pensait de même, Maître, avoua l'elfe.  
-Elle n'a pas été trop chiante, j'espère...

Hermione ouvrit lentement la bouche, en fusillant le blond du regard.

-Je ne suis jamais...  
-Granger, soupira-t-il. Je discute avec mon elfe. Ferme-là.

Dumbledore touilla son thé, en souriant légèrement. Il aurait pu reprendre le jeune Malfoy pour son langage. Il aurait pu...

-Elle a essayé de sortir, avoua l'elfe. Stykie a décidée de l'enfermer dans sa chambre...  
-Tu as bien fait. Cette Gryffondor est insupportable, dit-il.  
-Drago, soupira Pansy. Cesse donc tes piques gratuites.

Le blond poussa un soupir, en se redressant. Il adressa un dernier sourire à son elfe, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

-Je suis venue proposer à Miss Granger... Euh... Voulez-vous que j'utilise votre vrai nom ?  
-Non.  
-Oh... Bien... Donc... Je suis venue vous demander si vous ne vouliez pas partir d'ici...

Drago leva son regard noir vers son professeur.

-Bien sûr, je ne vous propose pas de retourner au château. J'aimerais vous envoyer au quartier général... Vous serez moins seule, Tonks y habite, ainsi que Rémus et plusieurs autres membres. Et… Vous vous sentirez sûrement plus utile qu'ici…  
-J'aiderais dans les missions ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-Vous aiderez à l'organisation, rien de plus, dit Dumbledore en souriant légèrement.  
-Je viens ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.  
-Nous avons également décidé d'y envoyer votre père.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'écroula légèrement. Elle avait vraiment du mal avec cette nouvelle vérité.

-Je n'aimerais pas vous décevoir, mais c'est tout simplement impossible, intervient Pansy. Un puissant sortilège agit sur Charles Gryffondor… Il ne peut pas s'éloigner de nous., sinon… Il reviendra directement… Comme l'autre jour...  
-Pour que le sortilège ne le ramène pas… L'un de nous cinq devra venir, conclut Drago en fronçant les sourcils. C'est plutôt positif… On pourra garder un œil sur cette idiote.  
-Très bien… L'un d'entre vous ira au QG.  
-Mais... Professeur… commença Hermione.  
-La loyauté de nos Serpentard n'est plus à vérifier, Miss Granger. Ils vous ont protégé, vous devriez les remercier, dit-il calmement.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

 _-Comment elle est dégoûtée… Regardez moi ce visage,_ pensa-t-il.  
-Comme c'est aimable ! Drago est volontaire, s'exclame soudainement Blaise.  
-Pardon ? demanda ce dernier.  
-Quoi ? Tu l'as pensé, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. En plus, tu seras parfait pour coller aux souliers d'Hermione.  
-Je n'ai jamais…  
 _-Je t'arrange le coup, mon gars,_ coupa Blaise dans ses pensées.  
 _-Quel coup ? Tu es complètement taré !_ répondit-il.  
-C'est tout simplement hors de question, décréta Hermione. Il va me pourrir la vie.  
-Les compétences de Monsieur Malfoy sont uniques, Miss Granger. De plus… Il est déterminé à vous protéger.

Drago haussa un sourcil, en même temps qu'Hermione.

 _-Quoi ?_ pensa-t-il.  
 _-Comment Dumbledore t'a cramé !  
-La ferme, Blaise. _

-Drago essayera de se contrôler… Il évitera de t'embêter, intervient Pansy. N'est-ce pas ?  
-Mmh.  
-Nous voilà donc d'accord... Monsieur Malfoy accompagnera Miss Granger au QG. Je préviendrais vos amis et je contacterais Tonks dans la soirée. Profiter de votre dernière soirée ici.

Le directeur de Poudlard sortit de la pièce, les yeux brillants.

 _-Je l'emmerderais quand même… Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la situation ? Je vais me retrouver seul avec elle et ses amis… Bordel… Vous pensez qu'il y aura des Weasley ? Je n'aime pas les Weasley ! Les roux me donnent des boutons ! Pansy… Arrête de sourire ! Vous me faites grave chiez !_ pensa Drago.  
 _-Mmh... Seul avec elle… Ton rêve se réalise !  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Zabini ! Il n'y a que dans mes cauchemars, que je me retrouve seul avec celle-là.  
-Genre... On lit dans tes pensées, Drago. Tu penses, que personne n'entend quand on est en cours ? _ intervient Blaise.

Drago blanchit légèrement, créant un éclat de rire chez ses amis.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter vos échanges non-vocaux ? demanda Hermione. C'est vachement agaçant.  
-Tu devrais faire tes bagages, Granger.

Drago quitta la pièce, en claquant la porte.

-Je devrais m'excuser, dit Blaise en sortant également.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Hermione.  
-Drago est vachement susceptible. Et Blaise adore l'embêter, répondit Pansy.  
-Pourquoi ce n'est pas une fille qui m'accompagne ? J'aurais préféré… râla-t-elle.

Pansy lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de se lever.

-Je n'aurais jamais quitté Blaise aussi longtemps. Et Daphné n'aurait pas quitté Théodore. Tu as de la chance… Drago n'a pas de copine.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu étais en couple avec Zabini.  
-Tu ne sais pas grand chose sur nous, dit-elle doucement. D'ailleurs… Si tu pouvais éviter de chercher Drago. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'a que nous… Là, il nous quitte pour t'aider.  
-Non, il aide… commença-t-elle.  
-Oui, mais il le fait pour qui selon toi ? coupa-t-elle.

Pansy sortit de la salle, laissant une Hermione perplexe derrière elle. 

* * *

****Prochain chapitre ? Bientôt…****

 ** **Emma05032000 : Euh… J'espère que celui-là t'a plu…****

 ** **Harry.17 : Hermione est transférée… Mais… Est-ce qu'elle restera là-bas ? =)  
****


	13. Chapitre 12

****Chapitre 12 :****

Drago Malfoy était arrivé avec plusieurs minutes d'avances, il venait de s'installer dans le salon avec Nymphadora Tonks.

-Je... Félicitation pour ton bébé… J'ai misé sur un garçon, dit le blond en souriant légèrement. Maman était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une fille.  
-Je suis désolée pour ta mère, Drago.

Le blond baissa la tête, une ombre passait lentement sur son visage.

-Comment tu sais ?  
-Lucius a envoyé une lettre à ma mère… Il devait savoir, qu'elles se voyaient encore…  
-C'est… commença-t-il en secouant la tête. D'accord.  
-Il méritait plus que la mort pour ce crime, affirma-t-elle. Narcissa était… Une merveilleuse femme.  
-Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais…  
-Arrête, coupa-t-elle en déposant sa main sur celle du Serpentard. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ?  
-Elle est morte, parce qu'elle m'a écouté, dit-il d'une voix brisé.  
-Non, Drago, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu ne l'as pas forcé, tu lui as proposé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Narcissa a choisi. Elle a choisi de courir ce risque.

Une larme solitaire s'écrasa sur la joue de Drago. La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Hermione entra traînant une valise derrière elle. Drago passa rapidement sa main sur son visage, en se raclant la gorge.

-Oh... Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà arrivé, constata la Gryffondor.  
-Content de te revoir, Granger.

La Métamorphomage se leva pour rejoindre Hermione, pressant l'épaule de Drago au passage. Elles s'étreignirent rapidement, commentant avec animation le ventre légèrement arrondi de Nymphadora. Pendant ce temps, Drago se concentrait pour retrouver une expression neutre.

-Molly n'est pas là ? demanda finalement Hermione.  
-Quand elle a appris la nouvelle de ton arrivée, elle a disparut dans la cuisine.  
-Je vais aller la saluer.  
-Kreattur, appela le blond.

L'elfe apparut, en faisant plusieurs courbettes.

-Maître Malfoy.  
-Monte les bagages d'Hermione dans la chambre bleue, s'il te plaît.  
-Absolument Maître Malfoy… Tout ce que Maître Malfoy veut.

Hermione fronça doucement les sourcils, alors que l'elfe transplaner avec ses bagages.

-Il t'obéit ? Il a beaucoup de mal avec Harry, alors que c'est lui son maître, dit Hermione en appuyant sur le "lui".  
-Potter n'a pas le sang d'un Black dans les veines. Un elfe de maison reste fidèle à sa première famille, Grangie. Je pensais, que tu savais ça…  
-Drago, reprit Nymphadora. Tu devrais être plus aimable avec Hermione. Vous allez vivre ensemble, par Merlin !  
-Ne m'en parle pas, dirent-ils en même temps.  
-Eh bien… Vous voilà d'accord sur un point !

Les deux "ennemis" se jugèrent du regard, sous le regard surpris de Nymphadora. Molly entra dans la pièce, créant un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione et une grimace sur celle de Drago.

-Hermione chérie, dit-elle en l'étreignant. Comment vas-tu ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour tes parents et…  
-Je vais bien, coupa-t-elle. Je… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Sa dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton brisée. Elle ne s'était pas remis de la perte de ses "parents", ce qui était largement compréhensif. De plus, elle savait que son vrai père ne tarderait pas…

-Tu veux monter dans ta chambre ? demanda Drago d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Molly et Nymphadora le remarquèrent, créant une expression surprise sur leurs traits.

-Euh... Oui. J'ai… J'ai besoin de dormir, répondit-elle.  
-Effectivement, dit-il. Embêter Stykie n'est pas de tout repos.  
-Espèce de…  
-Kreattur, coupa le Serpentard.

L'elfe apparut, dans une exclamation sonore.

-Emmène Hermione dans sa chambre, s'il te plaît. Je serais vraiment, vraiment heureux, si elle pouvait se reposer sans avoir la moindre visite. Comprends-tu ?  
-Pas d'interruption, répliqua l'elfe.  
-Exactement. C'est très bien, Kreattur. Tu devrais le suivre, Granger. Il ne t'attendra peut-être pas.

Hermione quitta la pièce, créant un sourire sur les lèvres des femmes.

-C'est la première fois, que je vois un Malfoy aussi gentil, dit Molly.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Gentil ? Il avait été "gentil" là ?

-Excusez-moi ? dit-il.  
-Tu prends soin d'elle, c'est absolument adorable.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, laissant une expression de choc sur son visage.

-Nymphadora, la grossesse ne te réussit pas. Tu perds complètement les pédales. Je déteste cette jeune femme.  
-Si tu aimes croire cela..

Sur ceux, elles sortirent rapidement de la pièce, en riant. Drago secoua doucement la tête, en touchant son médaillon. Ses amis commençaient déjà à lui manquer. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Charles Gryffondor entra dans la pièce, l'air bougon.

-Où est ma fille ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Drago claqua sa langue contre son palais, clairement déçus de ce manque de manière. Charles avait-il oublié les bases de la politesse pendant son enfermement ? C'était la question qui habitait Drago, en ce moment même.

-Il est d'usage de saluer les maîtres des lieux, déclara-t-il froidement.  
-Il est d'usage de faire une révérence afin de saluer son Roi, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.  
-J'ai donc de la chance… Je ne suis pas votre sujet.

Charles pinça doucement les lèvres, avant de déclarer d'une voix glaciale.

-Levez vos fesses et guidez-moi jusqu'à ma fille… Évidemment, il s'agit d'un ordre.

S'il voulait jouer, Drago serait de la partie.

-Navré, vraiment. Mais… Voyez-vous, votre fille se repose. Il faut la comprendre… En quelques jours, elle perd ses parents et un débile profond débarque de nul part pour lui annoncer son adoption, dit Drago en regardant attentivement ses ongles. La mettant par ce geste, en danger de mort.  
-Jeune homme, je ne vous aime guère.  
-Sachez, Charles que c'est totalement réciproque.  
-Je ne suis pas votre ami, vous n'avez aucun droit d'utiliser mon prénom.  
-Vous êtes chez-moi, j'utiliserais l'appellation que je juge juste… Vous pouvez déjà vous estimer heureux, que j'utilise votre prénom.  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un petit impertinent.  
-Non, je suis un vrai Malfoy et un vrai Malfoy fait ce qu'il lui plaît. Vous devriez monter l'escalier et prendre la porte à gauche. C'est votre chambre.  
-Vous n'avez donc pas d'elfe de maison ? ricana le Roi.  
-L'elfe de ce Manoir est déjà occupé… Voyez-vous des personnes plus importante que vous vives ici et ils ont besoin de ses services. Il ne pourra donc pas satisfaire vos caprices. J'en suis navré, vraiment.

 ** **Côté Hermione****

Je m'installais plus confortablement dans le lit, en continuant de regarder autour de moi. C'était une belle pièce, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Les murs étaient bleus et le sol était blanc. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'objet personnel, juste quelques chemises blanches d'homme. Kreattur était d'ailleurs en train de les rassembler.

-À qui était cette chambre ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Maître Malfoy vous a installé dans sa chambre.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, notant mentalement que Kreattur était subitement devenu plus aimable avec elle.

 _-Sûrement à cause de cette connerie de parents biologiques_ , pensa-t-elle.  
-Maître Malfoy m'a demandé de vous dire que Miss Weasley et Monsieur Potter vous rendront visiter ce soir.  
-Pas Ron ?  
-Il n'a pas été autorisé. Monsieur Weasley donne des boutons à Maître Malfoy.  
-Quel sale con.

Kreattur tourna rapidement sa tête vers Hermione, une expression de colère pure sur le visage.

-Franchement, quel sale con ce Ron… se rattrapa-t-elle.

Kreattur hocha doucement la tête, en retournant à ses chemises. Hermione soupira discrètement, elle n'aurait pas aimé avoir un elfe de maison comme ennemi.

-Et Malfoy... Je veux dire… Drago reçoit-il de la visite ?

Kreattur hocha doucement la tête.

-Miss Greengrass et Monsieur Nott viendront également…  
-D'accord…

L'elfe transplana avec les chemises de Drago, laissant Hermione s'écroulait dans son lit. Elle n'était pas prête à voir le Roi. À voir son père. 

* * *

**Réponses Reviews :**

 **JoulieDeJoulaye : Aucun soucis ! =) Contente de te faire rire !**

 **Maxine3482 : Merci ! Qui sait ?**

 **Mama : Merci ! Comme tu peux le voir, non, je n'ai pas écris le moment Drago/Blaise. Pour la question sur les pouvoirs d'Hermione… Gardons le mystère ! =)**

 **Emma05032000 : Mdrrrrr ! Molly est bien là ! =)  
**

 ** **À bientôt pour la suite !****


	14. Chapitre 13

****Chapitre 13 :****

Hermione poussa un léger soupir, en enfilant ses chaussures. Elle descendit les escaliers, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle n'était toujours pas prête pour discuter avec son géniteur. Dans le salon, Drago lisait tranquillement un livre, en compagnie de Tonks et Molly. Discrètement, Hermione retira sa chaussure pour la lancer à la tête du blond.  
Ce dernier poussa une exclamation de douleur, en se frottant le crâne. Il se retourna et fusilla la Gryffondor du regard.

-HERMIONE ! cria Molly.  
-Il a ordonné à Ron de ne pas venir me voir, rétorqua-t-elle vexée.

Drago ramassa la chaussure et la lança dans le feu.

-Eh ! râla Hermione.  
-Hermione... Ron a une retenue, intervient doucement Tonks. Où as-tu entendu ça ?

Drago continuait de se frotter l'arrière de la tête, en grimaçant légèrement.

-J'espère que tu as mal, crétin.  
-Espèce de...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant lui foncer dessus. Hermione écarquilla doucement les yeux, avant de disparaître dans une douce lumière rougeâtre. Drago se stoppa net, en écarquillant les yeux. Les deux femmes se levèrent, en paniquant légèrement. La seconde d'après, Hermione réapparut à l'ancienne place de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que... Je.. J'étais là et... Je suis là... Mais...

Drago fronça doucement les sourcils, en s'approchant d'elle. Hermione était troublée, il allait sûrement pouvoir se venger pendant ce petit moment d'égarement.

-Ma chère... Voilà l'un de tes nombreux dons, intervient fièrement un Homme.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux, pour voir le Roi. Il s'était légèrement penché, pour observait la scène avec supériorité. Inconsciemment, Hermione s'approcha légèrement de Drago. Pendant que le Roi descendait les escaliers, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Charles, salua Drago avec un petit sourire. Avez-vous trouvé votre chambre ?

Le Roi balaya sa question d'un geste de la main. Drago plissa légèrement les yeux, avant de tourner son visage vers l'autre Gryffondor. Hermione était en train d'agripper le bras de Drago, avec une force impressionnante. Le Serpentard devina aisément le pourquoi du comment.

-Nous devrions y aller, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Nos amis n'attendront pas éternellement...  
-Ils ne sont, commença doucement Molly.  
-Théodore et Daphné sont dans les jardins, coupa le blond. Ils sont arrivés avec Harry et votre fille.  
-Peut-être que Monsieur Gryffondor voulait, commença Nymphadora.  
-Il attendra, coupa Hermione d'une voix étrangement aiguë. Nos amis nous attendent...

Ils entendirent le Roi marmonner, mais ils sortirent tout de même de la pièce. Hermione passa sa main libre sur son visage, en espérant que ses rougeurs disparaissent.

-Mmh... Je ne compte pas oublier, Granger. Ce n'est pas parce que je viens de t'aider, que je ne botterais pas les fesses, murmura-t-il.

Hermione lui adressa un léger sourire, en entrant dans l'autre pièce.

-Tu n'avais pas à dire de telles sottises à Kreattur. D'ailleurs... Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit de dire ça ? Et ne nie pas... Je sais, que tu es dans le coup.  
-T'énerver est l'une de mes passions. En plus... Tu es bien trop crédule, je ne peux pas passer à côté de cet avantage, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, en sortant dans les jardins. Elle lâcha son bras, constatant qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua avec joie qu'Harry et Ginny étaient là. Ils discutaient tranquillement, en observant les deux autres Serpentard. Elle s'approcha d'eux et les prit dans ses bras.

-Merlin ! Hermione... Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry.  
-Je vais bien, Harry.  
-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais, que ma maison est ta maison ? Tu es chez-toi, ici. Détends-toi et repose-toi. D'accord ?  
-Oui, Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Hermione attrapa l'une des casseroles et commença à faire bouillir de l'eau. Elle sortit une tasse, en prenant le temps de s'interroger sur le parfum de son infusion. Elle poussa un soupir, en recommençant son chignon. Elle avait l'impression que ses cheveux prenaient de plus en plus de place.

Hermione fouina dans les placards, pour trouver un paquet de gâteau au chocolat de préférence. Fièrement, elle en trouva deux et les installa sur la table de la cuisine. Elle entreprit de verser son eau dans sa tasse, en soupirant de contentement.

La maison était tellement calme à cette heure. Elle reprit sa lecture, en tournant délicatement l'eau dans sa tasse de thé, grignotant de temps en temps un gâteau.

-Ce sont mes gâteaux.

Hermione sursauta, reversant sa tasse de thé sur son livre. Elle poussa un juron, en écartant son précieux ouvrage. Elle essuya son livre, en essayant de ne pas abimer les pages.

-Espèce d'idiot, s'exclama-t-elle dans un murmure. Est-ce que tu sais combien ce livre m'a couté ?  
-Six noises ? Mais... C'est un livre de ma bibliothèque, dit-il.  
-Techniquement, il s'agit d'un livre à Harry, dit-elle en appuyant sur le nom de son ami.

Le garçon regarda la jeune femme avec mépris, avant d'attraper le paquet de gâteau.

-Tu as presque tout mangé, râla-t-il.  
-Les gâteaux sont faits pour être mangés.  
-Pas quand ils sont à moi, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas, d'abord ?  
-Je pourrais te retourner la question, dit-elle.  
-J'ai demandé en premier.  
-Ta réplique est pitoyable, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-M'en fiche.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, en regardant le jeune homme mangeait ses gâteaux. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua que Drago Malfoy était enfantin.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, parce que mon cerveau a décidé qu'une heure du matin était l'heure adéquate pour réfléchir à mon avenir, répondit-elle finalement. Et toi ?  
-Tu ne pouvais pas simplement dire, que tu n'avais pas sommeil.  
-Et toi ? répéta-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Il poussa un petit soupir, en attrapant un autre gâteau.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil.  
-Trop simple, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Je pense à ma mère.  
-Oh.  
-Ne commente pas… Je n'ai pas envie de réentendre ses paroles… Je crois… Je crois, que je commence à comprendre ta petite crise… En début d'année…

Hermione baissa la tête, en passant une main sur ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer.

-Je peux te demander un truc ? demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes.  
-Mmh.  
-Est-ce que tu peux discuter avec… Mon père ?

Drago s'étouffa avec son gâteau.

-Pardon ?  
-Ben... Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, avoua-t-elle. Mais… Je veux vraiment connaître… Je veux des explications sur mes… "Nombreux dons".  
-Tu veux que je discute avec ton père ? répéta-t-il.  
-Oui.  
-Mais... Pourquoi moi ? Demande à Nymphadora ou à la mère de Weasmoche…  
-Non. Elles n'oseront pas, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Toi, tu peux insister et même le manipuler pour avoir certaines informations.  
-Tu veux que je manipule ton père ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu es folle, dit-il en se levant. Complètement folle.  
-S'il te plaît…  
-Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que je ferrais ça ?  
-Parce que tu ne veux pas m'infliger une discu…  
-Granger, coupa-t-il. Tu vas devoir parler avec lui un jour ou l'autre… Tu le sais, j'espère ?  
-Évidemment... Juste… Pas maintenant, dit-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

Drago soupira, en levant doucement la main.

-Que les choses soit claires… Je te déteste.  
-Tu as juste l'âme charitable, dit-elle en acquiesçant légèrement.  
-Exactement... J'ai juste…

Il soupira.

-Elle est vraiment nulle cette excuse.

Hermione ricana, en hochant la tête.

-Nous en trouverons une, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il attrapa son paquet de gâteau et regarda rapidement Hermione.

-Je vais les manger dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre encore plus mon image de… Méchant.  
-Tu l'as déjà perdu, dit Hermione en secouant doucement la tête.  
-Mmh... Probablement.

Il s'approcha d'elle, trop rapidement pour qu'elle réagisse.

-Tu as du chocolat, là.

Il déposa ses doigts sur la lèvre supérieure d'Hermione, avant de sortir de la pièce. En remontant les escaliers, il secoua légèrement la tête. Un sourire sur les lèvres. 

* * *

**Réponse reviews :**

 **Mama : Ils sont au QG. Seulement, comme c'est l'ancienne maison des Black Drago se croit chez-lui =)**


	15. Chapitre 14

****Chapitre 14 :****

Hermione passa ses doigts sur sa lèvre supérieure, alors que ses joues se coloraient légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver le Serpentard séduisant, même s'il était souvent insupportable.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, en se disant que ce geste ne voulait rien dire. Elle referma son livre et remonta se coucher. En passant devant la chambre de Drago, elle fronça doucement les sourcils. Elle était presque sûre d'avoir entendu le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

 ** **Côté Drago :****

Drago se pencha doucement, étudiant avec attention les gravures de la pierre tombale. À la base, il était descendu pour prendre des fleurs dans le jardin. Comme il était tombé sur la jeune Gryffondor, il n'avait pas été dans le jardin.

-Je t'en apporterais bientôt, promit-il.

Il passa doucement ses doigts sur la gravure, laissant tomber une larme.

-Merlin... Tu me manques tellement...

Il prit une profonde inspiration, pour empêcher ses autres larmes de couler. Il se redressa, en se raclant la gorge. Il ne devait pas rester longtemps, le sortilège risquait de s'activer. Et Drago n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à Dumbledore pourquoi Charles Gryffondor était au milieu d'un cimetière.

-À bientôt, Maman.

Il transplana, sans jeter un regard à la tombe de son géniteur.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Drago adressa un léger sourire au Roi, en déposant une deuxième tasse sur la table. Le descendant de Godric releva la tête, méfiant.

-C'est pour vous, déclara le Serpentard.  
-Il y a du poison ? demanda le Roi en plissant les yeux.  
-Juste une bonne dose de sucre.

Charles continua d'étudier le visage du jeune blond, toujours méfiant.

-Je... J'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire la paix.  
-Parce que vous avez des vues sur ma fille ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-Pardon ? Je n'ai... Écoutez, Blaise raconte beaucoup de connerie, soupira-t-il. J'ai décidé de stopper notre guéguerre avant qu'elle ne détruise ma maison.  
-On m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Monsieur Potter.  
-D'après un stupide papier, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Mmh.  
-Alors... Est-ce que je peux espérer une entente entre nous ? demanda le blond.

Charles se leva, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous n'êtes pas réellement sincère, Monsieur Malfoy. Mais... Je vous l'accorde... Entendons-nous...

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant le Serpentard libre de pester.

 ** **Côté Hermione (Cinq minutes après)****

Hermione Gryffondor remonta ses couvertures sur sa tête, en poussant un profond soupir. Elle détestait être réveillée, surtout de cette manière.

-Granger, entendit-elle.  
-Je dors, marmonna-t-elle.

Le Serpentard frappa une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort.

-Granger, répéta-t-il.

La Gryffondor sortit sa main et commença à tâter le sol. Elle attrapa l'une de ses chaussures et la lança en direction de la porte. Étrangement, elle n'entendit pas le bruit habituel. Elle poussa donc un profond soupir, en enlevant sa couette de son visage.

-Oh, dit-elle en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Oups…  
-Granger... Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de me lancer tes chaussures au visage, déclara froidement le Serpentard.  
-En même temps, je ne t'ai jamais donné la permission d'entrée ! dit-elle en remettant sa couverture sur sa tête. Comment tu aurais fait si je venais de prendre ma douche ? Hein ?

Un sourire en coin s'installa sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Bah... J'aurais regardé, dit-il en haussant une épaule.

Elle écarquilla doucement les yeux, en rougissant légèrement. Heureusement, qu'elle était sous sa couette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'abord ? demanda-t-elle.  
-J'ai fait une trêve avec ton père, annonça-t-il en s'étalant à côté d'elle.  
-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est mon, commença-t-elle en retirant la couverture de son visage.  
-C'est mon lit, Granger.  
-Tu...  
-Tu es dans ma chambre, coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, en essayant de ne pas rougir. Le Serpentard, lui, l'observait tranquillement, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-Je disais donc… Nous avons fait une trêve… J'irais me renseigner sur ton don dans quelques jours.

Elle acquiesça légèrement, en maudissant ses joues rouges.

-Dis-moi... Granger… Est-ce que tu rougies parce que je suis avec toi ? Ou… Est-ce que tu rougies parce que tu n'es pas très habillée ?

Elle tourna violemment sa tête vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils. Le sourire du Serpentard s'écroula lentement, alors qu'il portait une main à sa tête. Il se redressa vivement, les sourcils froncés.

-Pansy, murmura-t-il en sortant précipitamment de la chambre.

Hermione jura et enfila rapidement une robe de chambre, avant de suivre précipitamment le blond.

 ** **Côté Serpentard****

Blaise déposa doucement Pansy sur le petit canapé.

-Prévenez... commença-t-il.  
-Je suis là, intervient Drago en descendant les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qu'elle…  
-Les explications arriveront plus tard, déclara Daphné.  
-Ton doigt, demanda Théodore en sortant son couteau.

Hermione descendit rapidement les escaliers, les sourcils froncés. Théodore coupa rapidement Drago, récoltant son doigt dans une petite fiole déjà bien remplit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Et… Pourquoi est-ce que tu saignes ?  
-Tu devrais t'habiller, Granger.  
-Mais...  
-Je t'expliquerais, coupa-t-il.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, alors qu'il lui indiquait l'escalier. Elle remonta rapidement, alors que Drago secouait doucement la tête.

-Elle est collante, murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire.  
-Et tu adores ça, ricana Daphné.  
-Blaise, dit simplement Théodore en secouant la fiole.

Le dernier Serpentard acquiesça légèrement, en redressant doucement la tête de Pansy. Rapidement, Théodore glissa le mélange des sangs dans la bouche de Pansy.

-Elle va dormir… Son corps aura éliminé le virus dans quelques heures.  
-Tu peux la mettre dans ma chambre, dit Drago. Enfin… Dans la chambre verte.  
-D'accord… Je… Je l'emmène, dit Blaise en soulevant doucement Pansy. Vous devriez lui expliquer.

Blaise quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant Théodore et Daphné avec Drago.

-Il y a quelques jours, Weaslette a été agressé dans l'un des couloirs du château… Pansy est intervenue… Elle… Les agresseurs ont remarqué qu'elle était… Immunisée. Ils ont rapidement fait le lien avec toi… Comme l'autre jour, Potter ne pouvait pas te toucher.  
-Ils l'ont empoisonnée… Heureusement, qu'elle devait passer sa soirée avec Blais, sinon…  
-Sinon, elle serait morte, déclara Drago en s'asseyant.  
-Nous serions morts, rectifia Théodore. Ce qui touche l'un… Nous touche tous.

* * *

Réponses reviews :

Mama : Merci beaucoup ! Il est autorisé, ils ne viennent pas tous à chaque fois, c'est tout ! =)

Minouchcka : Merci ! Normalement, la prochaine suite arrive dimanche !


	16. Chapitre 15

****Chapitre 15 :****

Pansy Parkinson ouvrit lentement les yeux, en resserrant la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne. Blaise se redressa directement, en touchant doucement ses cheveux.

-Attention, dit-il avec un sourire. Ton corps est encore faible...  
-Où... Est-ce qu'on... commença-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.  
-Nous sommes chez Drago, coupa-t-il en lui donnant un verre d'eau. Enfin... Dans l'ancienne maison des Black...  
-Mais... Nous…  
-On avait besoin de son sang pour te soigner…  
-Me soigner ?  
-Quelques Serpentard ont décidé que tu... Qu'ils devaient t'éliminer, dit-il en serrant son poing libre.

Faiblement, elle ricana.

-Franchement... Voilà, une belle erreur...

Théodore et Daphné entrèrent dans la pièce, un maigre sourire sur les lèvres.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda Daphné.  
-Bien... Je crois… Et vous ?  
-Nous allons bien, dit Théodore. Nous n'avons pas encore reçu les effets... Ils arriveront sûrement dans quelques heures…  
-Je suis désolée...  
-Eh... Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir, dit doucement Blaise. Personne ne t'en veut...  
-Mmh... Drago risque de t'en vouloir un chouia, ricana Théodore.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Pourquoi ?

Daphné échangea un sourire avec Théodore.

-Il essayait de... Mmh... Se rapprocher d'Hermione, dit-elle.  
-Vous n'avez pas capté ses pensées ? demanda Théo.  
-Pas vraiment... J'étais concentré sur Pansy.  
-Vous avez loupé quelque chose, grimaça légèrement Daphné.  
-Ils étaient dans le lit d'Hermione et… Franchement, les pensées de Drago n'ont jamais été si… Claires.

Pansy haussa les sourcils, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-D'ailleurs... Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Avec elle, répondit Daphné avec un sourire. Dans l'ancienne chambre de Drago.

Aussitôt, ils se figèrent, écoutant avec soin les pensées du blond.

 ** **Côté Hermione et Drago :****

La Gryffondor referma la porte, en observant le jeune homme. Il marchait dans sa chambre, évitant soigneusement les vêtements qui étaient éparpillés par terre. Hermione s'installa sur son lit, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Tu es vraiment bordélique, commenta le blond.

Drago attrapa l'une des robes d'Hermione et lui lança.

-Mais... Eh ! râla-t-elle.  
-Tu devrais laisser Kreattur faire le ménage. Ma chambre n'a jamais été dans un état aussi pitoyable, dit-il.  
-Tu n'as rien à dire, rétorqua-t-elle. Il s'agit de ma chambre.  
-Nous n'allons pas reprendre ce débat… De toute manière... Qui possède le titre de propriété ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Harry, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Le blond grogna, avant de lui lancer un tee-shirt.

-Mais... Arrête !  
-C'est désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Tu dois m'expliquer cette histoire... Pas faire mon ménage ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Mmh... C'est vrai…

Il poussa les affaires de la Gryffondor, pour pouvoir s'installer sur le bureau. Il étudia rapidement la Gryffondor, en se retenant un sourire en coin.

-Pansy a été empoisonné... Rien de grave.  
-Rien de grave ? reprit-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
-À l'heure actuelle, elle doit être réveillée… Et... Elle embrase sûrement Blaise, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Mais...Vous savez qui a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est une bande de Serpentard, dit-il en attrapant un tee-shirt qui traînait. Ils ont compris qu'elle avait lié son âme avec la mienne et... Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié qu'elle intervienne pendant un… Petit jeu.

Hermione fronça doucement les sourcils, alors qu'un sourire s'installait sur les lèvres du blond.

-Un jeu ? demanda-t-elle. Quel jeu ?  
-Le chiffre trois... C'est mon nombre, s'exclama-t-il en tournant le tee-shirt. Tu es l'une de mes groupies ?  
-Malfoy ! râla-t-elle alors que ses joues se coloraient.

Elle savait que c'était son nombre, Harry et Ron lui avaient souvent fait la remarque.

\- Tu es vraiment…  
-Ils étaient en train de torturer Weaslette, coupa-t-il en reposant le tee-shirt.

La Gryffondor sursauta, alors que son visage se décomposait.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Les Serpentard s'amusaient avec Weaslette et Pansy est intervenue, dit le blond en haussant une épaule.

Hermione laissa échapper un drôle de son, avant de se pencher dangereusement vers le sol. Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, en laissant son regard traînait sur les jambes nues de la jeune femme.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blond en souriant légèrement.  
-Je vais écrire à Ginny… Je dois juste attraper mes parchemins et ma plume, marmonna-t-elle en se penchant encore plus.  
-Tu as… Merlin… Tu as rangé des choses sous mon lit ? demanda-t-il en continuant de l'observer.  
-Euh... Je… Hum…  
-Je vois… Ce n'était pas volontaire, dit-il. Je te préviens, Granger… Je vais demander à Kreattur de te donner des cours sur le nettoyage.  
-Gnia gnia...  
-Et... De toute manière, tu t'inquiètes pour rien… Weaslette va très bien.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda-t-elle en continuant de fouiller.

Drago continua d'observer la jeune femme, avant de soupirer la réponse à contre cœur.

-Elle est venue après l'incident...  
-Mais... Elle ne m'en a pas parlé... murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête.  
-Elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de t'inquiéter, dit-il en se forçant à relever les yeux.  
-Mmh... Je… Mmh… Oui… C'est plausible.

Hermione se redressa, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle avait soudainement conscience qu'elle venait de présenter au Serpentard, une charmante vision.

 _-Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir observé,_ pensa-t-elle.  
-Et... Hum… marmonna-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que tu saignais ?  
-C'est une histoire compliquée, soupira-t-il.  
-Je crois que je suis capable de comprendre, dit-elle.  
-Tu es capable de comprendre, je le sais, dit-il en hochant légèrement la tête. Mais… Je ne… Je ne dois pas te le dire.  
-Quoi ? dit-elle en se levant.  
-Ce n'est pas quelque chose, que nous sommes censés partager… C'est entre mes amis et moi.  
-Mais...  
-Granger... S'il te plaît.

Hermione croisa les bras, en tournant la tête. Elle entendit léger rire du blond, mais ne changea pas d'attitude.

-Tu n'es qu'une enfant, Granger.  
-Tu n'es pas mieux, Malfoy.

Drago se redressa et s'approcha lentement de la Gryffondor, un sourire sur les lèvres. Dès qu'il était dans son champ de vision, elle tournait la tête.

-Tu devrais sortir de ma chambre, dit-elle.  
-Oh... L'enfant fait du boudin ?

Hermione plissa légèrement les yeux et lança l'un de ses vêtements sur la tête du blond.

-Oh... Je suis vraiment…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, le blond la poussa sans ménagement sur le lit. Il s'installa à califourchon sur elle, en prenant soin de mettre ses mains en hauteur.

-Je déteste quand tu m'envoies quelque chose au visage, dit-il clairement.  
-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit-elle avec un sourire angélique. J'essayais de ranger…  
-Tu n'es qu'une… Argh…

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, avant qu'il décide de plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme.

* * *

 **On reprend le rythme… Les nouveaux chapitres arriveront le lundi ou le dimanche !**

 **Bonne rentrée !**


	17. Chapitre 16

****Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire... Alors, je m'excuse d'avance pour le prochain retard !  
Bonne lecture !****

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Le jeune Serpentard se redressa rapidement, avant de quitter la chambre. Hermione papillonna des yeux, en caressant incontinemment ses lèvres. Doucement, elle comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement, alors qu'elle abaissait sa main. Elle poussa un léger grognement, avant de se relever.

-Quel crétin, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-MALFOY ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, pour se diriger vers la chambre du blond. Elle entra, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus délicate ? demanda Blaise dans un murmure. Ma copine est mourante.

Hermione grimaça légèrement, en constatant que Pansy n'était toujours pas réveillée. Comme quoi, Drago pouvait avoir tord.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je cherche juste…  
-Drago ? coupa Daphné. Nous avons entendu.  
-Il n'est pas dans cette pièce, reprit Théodore.  
-Oh... Euh… Je vais… Hum… Le chercher.  
-Il est sûrement dans la bibliothèque… Celle derrière le troisième salons, dit Daphné en haussant une épaule.  
-D'accord… Merci…

La Gryffondor sortit de la pièce, en poussant un petit soupir.

 _-La voix est libre_ , murmura intérieurement Daphné.

Pansy ouvrit les yeux et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Drago observa rapidement ses amis, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne contrôle pas mes actes ? commença-t-il.  
-Tu es amoureux, dit Blaise. Depuis le temps, que je te le dis.  
-Mmh... Ou je suis juste en manque.

Théodore explosa de rire.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Drago Malfoy frappa doucement à la porte, en gardant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement et Charles Gryffondor plissa légèrement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il.  
-Dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons fait la paix ? demanda le Serpentard.  
-Mmh... Pas besoin, répondit-il en détaillant le blond.  
-Est-ce que je peux entrer ?  
-Personne ne doit voir les appartements du Roi, dit Charles.  
-Heureusement, que je connais déjà cette pièce, dit-il en forçant le passage. Ah... Vous êtes aussi bordélique que votre fille.  
-Je me passerais de vos commentaires, dit-il sèchement. Et…

Charles fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne demanderais pas ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre de ma fille.  
-Mmh... On ne faisait rien d'indécent, dit Drago avec un léger sourire. Où est-ce que je vais poser votre café ? Ah ! Voilà ! Il y a une petite place ici...

Le Serpentard déposa la tasse, avant d'adresser un large sourire au Roi.

-Alors... soupira-t-il. Comment allez-vous ?  
-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me posez cette question ? demanda le Roi en plissant les yeux.  
-Pour être aimable.  
-Vous ? Aimable ?  
-Mes amis m'encouragent à apprendre l'amabilité, dit le blond avec un sourire.  
-Ridicule.  
-Alors ?  
-J'irais mieux si j'étais dans mon château, marmonna-t-il.  
-Est-ce que vous savez que votre mai… Enfin… Votre château est devenu un repaire pour la... Mmh... Racaille ?

Charles serra les dents, en plantant son regard froid dans celui de Drago.

-Est-ce un problème ? demanda-t-il. Ils partiront rapidement.  
-Mmh... J'en doute sérieusement, murmura Drago. Enfin... Pour votre information... J'ai également passé une agréable journée...  
-Vous avez passé la journée à fuir ma fille, corrigea Charles.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai juste passé ma journée à l'extérieur... J'avais besoin d'air.  
-Vous êtes un excellent menteur, Monsieur Malfoy. Enfin... Quand nous parlons d'autres choses que de ma fille. Qu'est-ce que vous lui av...  
-Je ne suis pas venu parler de votre fille, coupa le Serpentard. Quoique... Je suis venu discuter d'un sujet qui la concerne... Je suis venu pour parler de ses dons...  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous en parlerais ? demanda le Roi en haussant un sourcil.  
-Parce que je suis ici sur son ordre... Cette histoire de dons... Cela l'inquiète.  
-Mmh... Je ne dirais rien, dit-il fermement.  
-Excusez-m... commença le Serpentard.  
-Les secrets des dons concernent uniquement la famille.  
-Elle a le droit de...  
-Évidemment, coupa Charles. Hermione connaîtra les secrets de sa naissance, de ses origines et même les secrets qui concernent notre royaume.  
-Alors...  
-Je ne dirais rien, coupa Charles. Parce que vous n'êtes pas ma fille, vous n'êtes que son messager. Vous ne faites pas parti de ma famille. Par conséquent, vous n'avez pas le droit de connaître ses informations.  
- _Pour l'instant,_ corrigea une voix dans la tête du blond. _Pour l'instant, mais dans quelques semaines… Il t'appellera "Beau-papa"._  
- _Blaise !_ râla mentalement Drago.  
- _Mmh... Je raccroche. Bisou mon pote,_ répondit l'autre Serpentard.

Le Roi claqua des doigts, attirant de nouveau le regard de Drago sur lui.

-Je transmettrais vos dires à Hermione. Bonne soirée, dit le blond avant de sortir de la pièce. Et... Attention, le café est vraiment chaud.

Le Roi haussa un sourcil, attendant que la porte se referme pour lever les yeux au ciel.  
 ** **  
Ellipse temporelle****

Hermione Gryffondor prit une nouvelle gorgée, avant de tourner la page de son livre. Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, en cherchant mentalement la définition d'un mot.

-Ton père ne veut pas m'avouer les secrets de ta naissance, de tes origines, de tes dons et de ton royaume.

La jeune Gryffondor ne sursauta même pas. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, en plissant les yeux.

-Tu es de retour, dit-elle avec une légère sécheresse.  
-J'ai été voir ma mère, répondit-il.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, en refermant son livre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? demanda-t-elle directement.

Cette question hantait son esprit depuis ce matin, autant ne pas perdre de temps.

-Nous devons parler de chose plus importante. Ton père ne veut pas m'a...  
-J'avais entendu la première fois, coupa-t-elle froidement.  
-Mmh... Alors, commença-t-il.  
-Je veux une réponse à ma question, coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
-Ton père veut absolument discuter de… continu-t-il.  
-Eh ! Je veux une réponse, dit-elle en se levant.  
-Tes dons avec toi…  
-Malfoy !  
-Apparemment, je ne suis pas...  
-Par Godric ! Tu vas me répondre ! s'écria-t-elle en plaquant violemment ses mains sur sa table.

Drago se plia directement, comme si elle l'avait frappé au ventre. Lentement, il plaça l'une de ses mains au niveau de sa gorge. Il tomba doucement à genoux, quand son nez commença à saigner. Hermione s'approcha rapidement de lui, complètement paniquée. Elle rattrapa sa tête, avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol.

-TONKS ! cria-t-elle. RÉMUS !

Au même moment, elle entendit les quatre autres Serpentard hurlaient. La main de Drago retomba le long de son corps. 

* * *

**Réponses reviews :**

 **Jade : En effet, je me souviens de toi ! =) Aaah… Charles… Il n'a pas beaucoup de fans celui-là ! Mdrrr**

 **Laura : Bien sûr, que je sais qui tu es ! Elle n'a pas les mêmes dons… C'est une nouvelle histoire, alors c'est des nouvelles idées.**

 **Mama : Mdrrrrr ! Une gifle ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? =')**

 **Maxine3482 : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé celui-là !**

 **JusteMarianne : Désolée pour le retard ! Et… Toujours "Youpi" là ? =')**

 **Phyladelphia : Mmh… Je… Mmh… Voilà la suite ? =)**


	18. Chapitre 17

****Chapitre 17 :****

Hermione Gryffondor observait le jeune Serpentard, en continuant de tourner son thé. Madame Pomfresh était venue les observer. Après plusieurs heures, elle avait donné son verdict. Ses vaisseaux sanguins avaient éclaté. Il était encore en vie, parce qu'il avait lié son âme à d'autres personnes.

-Remarquable.

La jeune femme sursauta, renversant un peu de son thé sur son jean.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Elle continuait de regarder Drago, alors que l'homme s'installait en face d'elle.

-Je voulais juste énoncer une vérité… Tu es vraiment remarquable, Hermione.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils, preuve qu'elle écoutait.

-Tu es la sorcière la plus puissante de notre famille. Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais la sorcière la plus brillante de ta génération… Cela ne m'étonne même pas… Ta grand-mère était aussi la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération…

Hermione continuait de touiller son thé.

-Tu as hérité de ses cheveux, de la touffe Gryffondorienne, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu as les yeux et le nez de ta mère. Les seules choses que tu as hérité de moi sont tes dons, ton courage et cette impressionnante détermination. N'oublie jamais ça, nous ne sommes pas têtus, nous sommes déterminés.

Les coins de la bouche de la Gryffondor se redressèrent légèrement.

-En parlant de tes dons… Tu dois comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas seulement des cadeaux. Ils sont parfois maudits, Hermione. Normalement, nous en avons un sur trois. Tu sembles en avoir déjà deux. Ta grand-mère avait le don du transplanage. J'avais le don de la souffrance. Ton arrière-grand-père avait le don de l'illusion.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, gardant toujours la bouche fermée.

-Personne ne pouvait enfermer ta grand-mère. Elle pouvait disparaître dans cette charmante couleur rouge, dit-il avec un sourire. Parfois, elle ne le contrôlait pas. Quand elle était malade, elle disparaissait à chaque éternuments. Quand elle faisait un cauchemar, elle se réveillait dans une autre pièce, dans un autre château et parfois même dans un autre pays. La veille de l'attaque, elle était très malade. D'après le médicomage son dernier transplanage lui a été fatale. Personne n'a retrouvé son corps, Hermione. Personne ne sait où elle a transplané.

Il étudia le visage de sa fille, avant de continuer.

-Ton arrière-grand-père était… Fantastique, dit-il avec un large sourire. Il utilisait son don pour faire peur aux autres rois. Il l'utilisait pour remplir nos salles de diamants, de soldats et d'argents. Personnes n'osaient nous déclarer la guerre. J'étais persuadé que c'était le meilleur des trois dons, puis j'ai vu mon grand-père perdre la tête. Quand ma grand-mère est morte, il a laissé le trône à ma mère. Il passait son temps dans l'une de nos salles vides. Il recréait indéfiniment l'une de ses plus belles illusions. Il recréait l'amour de sa vie, ma grand-mère. Finalement, il a décidé qu'il devait obéir à son illusion. Il a sauté de l'une des plus hautes tours, pour rejoindre sa femme.

Hermione déposa sa tasse sur la table du blond.

-J'avais le don de la souffrance… J'étais capable de tuer quelqu'un avec un simple regard. J'étais capable de faire exploser quelqu'un de l'intérieur. C'est ce que tu as fait à Drago. Tu l'as fait explosé de l'intérieur, parce que tu étais en colère contre lui. C'est d'ailleurs, le seul don qu'on peut perdre. Nous le perdons, quand nous tuons quelqu'un que nous aimons.

Il marqua une pause.

-Ma première femme est morte après sa cinquième fausses-couches. Nous nous sommes disputés et elle est morte. Ses vaisseaux sanguins avaient explosé, murmura-t-il. C'était la seule femme que j'ai aimé et c'est la seule qui est morte à cause de moi. N'est-ce pas injuste ?

Sur le moment, Hermione voulait répondre, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Tu dois faire attention, Hermione. Tu dois contrôler ton transplanage, pas comme ta grand-mère. Tu dois contrôler ta colère, pas comme moi. Tu ne dois pas te perdre dans l'amour, pas comme ton arrière-grand-père. Parce que, oui… Je suis certain, que tu auras également le don de ton arrière-grand-père.

Il se releva et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il allait sortir, quand une voix s'éleva.

-Le cerveau de Drago Malfoy est toujours en activité. Malheureusement, il connaîtra les secrets de… Notre famille.  
-Qu'importe, répondit-il avec un sourire. Ce blondinet ne dira rien. Vous comptez beaucoup trop pour lui.

Il quitta la pièce, en souriant légèrement.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle : Dans un autre pays.****

Deux femmes entrèrent dans l'une des maisons closes de la ville. Elles s'avancèrent vers le bar, en ignorant les remarques de certains mâles.

-Vous devriez faire demi-tour, déclara le barman. Je ne vous donnerais pas le numéro de chambre de vos époux.  
-Nous ne sommes pas là pour cela, déclara l'une d'elles.  
-Ah, dit-il en reposant un verre. Je n'embauche plus.  
-Eh ! Étrangères ! Vous devriez enlever vos capuchons ! On ne peut rien mater, hurla un homme.  
-Je n'embauche plus Peter ! répondit le barman. Tu regardes le visage et les cheveux de mes filles !

L'une des femmes releva doucement les mains et laissa tomber son capuchon.

-Nous sommes venus pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps pour… Merlin.

L'autre femme venait de faire tomber son capuchon.

-Habituellement, on m'appelle juste "Majesté", déclara-t-elle.  
-Je... Je…  
-À genoux, déclara la première femme.

Le barman tomba à genoux, la tête baissée. Les clients et les prostituées imitèrent rapidement le patron, un air choqué sur le visage.

-On m'a vanté les… Mérites de votre établissement. Vous êtes les meilleurs pour faire circuler des nouvelles ou des rumeurs. Est-ce vrai ?

Le barman hocha doucement la tête.

-Vous devriez faire circuler cette nouvelle pour moi : "Le trône n'est plus vide.".

L'homme hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et les deux femmes sortirent de la maison close. Elles marchèrent rapidement vers le château, le visage recouvert. Elles entrèrent dans l'une des tentes, pour se préparer.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Majesté ?  
-Oui, Kyella.

Kyella aida l'autre femme. Elle lui attacha les cheveux en queue-de-cheval et lui resserra l'armure qu'elle avait enfilé.

-Avez-vous besoin de relire votre discours, Majesté ?  
-Non, dit-elle en poussant un petit soupir. Je le connais par cœur.

Elles sortirent par la deuxième portes, attirant directement l'attention de tout le Monde. L'un des hommes s'approcha et l'aida à monter sur l'une des pierres. Elle observa attentivement l'armée, avant de se racler légèrement la gorge.

-Je ne vois pas de peur dans vos yeux. Je ne vois pas de doute dans vos cœurs. Je ne vois que l'immense amour que vous avez pour notre pays. Vous êtes attachés à Corridor, autant que moi. Aujourd'hui, nous reprenons notre royaume. Aujourd'hui, nous enlevons nos masques, nos sortilèges de confusions et nos regrets. Aujourd'hui, nous nous battrons pour notre royaume, nous nous battrons pour ce qui nous revient de droit ! Aujourd'hui, nous vengerons notre Roi, nous vengeons nos frères et nos sœurs morts aux combats ! Aujourd'hui, les Mangemorts quitteront ce château ! Ils quitteront Corridor, en vie ou non. Vous êtes les plus braves soldats de ce Monde ! Vous ne devez pas douter de notre victoire ! Ensemble, nous vaincrons ! Ensemble, nous chasserons ses monstres ! Ensemble, nous ramènerons la joie et la vie à Corridor ! Ensemble, nous allons conquérir notre beau pays !

Kyella prit une grande respiration, en essayant de contrôler son sourire.

-Pour Corridor, termina la femme en brandissant sa baguette.  
-POUR CORRIDOR, reprirent-ils en brandissant leurs baguettes.

L'instant d'après, les sortilèges d'illusions tombèrent. Les Mangemorts froncèrent doucement les sourcils, en s'apercevant que des centaines de personnes étaient devant les portes du château.

Comme eux autrefois.

* * *

 ** **Aaah… J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! (Surtout le discours, même si j'ai grave galéré)  
****

 ** **J'attends avec hâte vos commentaires !****

 **À bientôt !**

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Laura : Hey ! Tu n'as plus à attendre ! J'espère que tu as aimé !**

 **Mama : C'est un poil sadique, Mdrrr. Mais, oui… C'était prévue, c'est elle. Et merci !**

 **Kira : J'espère que tu as aimé !**

 **JusteMarianne : Manque de chance, c'est de la faute d'Hermione. En plus, elle ne pourra pas le sauver, puisque ce n'est pas l'un de ses dons… J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue ! À bientôt !**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Je suis en retard… Mmh… Je l'assume moyennement…**  
 **Voilà un chapitre plutôt long et important.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 18 :**

Drago Malfoy observa longuement la Gryffondor, avant d'acquiescer. Hermione poussa un léger soupir, avant d'entrer complètement dans la chambre du blond.

-Je suis vraiment désolée…  
-Ce n'est rien, marmonna-t-il.  
-Attends... Tu ne sais même pourquoi je m'excu…  
-Ils m'ont raconté, dit-il en haussant une épaule.

Hermione observa rapidement les quatre autres Serpentard. Ils étaient immobiles, tellement immobiles qu'ils ressemblaient à des statuts.

-Je pensais que tu allais m'en vouloir, avoua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.  
-Il devrait t'en vouloir, déclara Pansy en relevant la tête. Tu l'as presque tué !  
-Pansy, dit sèchement Drago. Elle n'a pas fait exprès…  
-Encore heureux, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Arrête, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu devrais retourner à tes pensées.

Théodore releva la tête et poussa un léger soupir.

-Nous devrions sortir… Nous devons encore nous changer et saluer les autres, dit-il.

Cette phrase réveilla les deux autres Serpentard. Ils acquiescèrent légèrement, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Pansy...  
-Je ne pars pas, lui rappela-t-elle. Pour les élèves de Poudlard, je suis morte …  
-Je sais, mais tu devrais nous suivre, dit Blaise.  
- _Ils ont besoin de discuter_ , reprit Daphné intérieurement.

Pansy poussa un léger soupir, avant de rejoindre ses amis.

-Désolé... Pour Pansy, dit Drago. Elle n'aime pas vraiment…  
-Voir l'un de ses meilleurs amis entre la vie et la mort, compléta-t-elle. Daphné l'avait déjà dit… Je suppose que Pansy ressent la même chose…  
-Exactement, dit-il avec un léger sourire.  
-N'empêche… Elle a raison… Tu devrais m'en vouloir… Sans votre lien… Je t'aurais tué.  
-Granger... Tu n'as pas fait exprès… N'en parlons plus.

Elle acquiesça doucement, en souriant à peine.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il. Les autres ne m'ont presque rien raconté…  
-Mmh... Pas grand chose… J'ai discuté avec Charles…  
-Et ?  
-Hier, il m'a expliqué d'où venaient les dons et… On a un peu parlé ce matin… Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il m'avait confié aux Granger…  
-Ah... Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, en perdant son léger sourire. Elle s'approcha du blond et le poussa légèrement. Ensuite, elle s'installa à côté de lui, en lui piquant la moitié de sa couverture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Bah... Je m'installe, répondit-elle simplement.

Drago tourna la tête, en rougissant légèrement. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient dans un lit, il l'avait embrassé.

-C'est une raison banale, reprit Hermione. C'était à cause de Voldemort… Il était devant le château.  
-Mmh...  
-Il connaissait la prophétie… Tu sais celle qui parle aussi d'Harry, dit-elle. Il avait attrapé l'un des prophètes de Charles… Bref…

Elle tourna sa tête vers le blond. Il avait les yeux fermés et son visage était neutre.

-Drago...

Il tourna la tête vers elle et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?  
-Tu ne vas pas me foutre la paix avec ça… N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.  
-Je veux juste… Savoir.  
-J'avais envie, c'est tout.

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

-Et... Si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, dit-elle en rougissant. Est-ce que je dois le faire aussi ?  
-Mmh... Je… On ne devrait jamais aller contre nos envies, Granger.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Les deux Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, les sourcils froncés. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, en silence. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?  
-Apparemment, je suis celui qui doit vous informer l'horrible nouvelle, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione pencha doucement la tête.

-Le trône de Corridor n'est plus disponible.  
-Comment ça ? demanda Charles.  
-Les Mangemorts qui occupaient le château sont de retour… Quelqu'un les a expulsé…  
-Qui ?  
-Apparemment, il s'agit d'une Reine…  
-Impossible, tranchât-il. L'ancienne Reine est morte et la prochaine est Hermione… Les habitants vont…  
-Les habitants sont reconnaissants, coupa-t-il. Elle a débarrassé le royaume du problème Mangemort.

Hermione se racla la gorge.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer la situation ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils s'observèrent rapidement, cherchant ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

-Corridor c'est notre royaume, soupira finalement Charles. Celui que je gouvernais et celui qui te revient de droit.  
-Et... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Dumbledore voulait juste que vous soyez informé… Les plans n'ont pas changé… Vous devez rester ici.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas m'annoncer ce genre de chose et me demander de…  
-De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix, dit-il avant de sortir.  
-Nous verrons, marmonna le Roi.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

-Grangie... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna Drago en enfilant un tee-shirt.  
-J'ai besoin de toi…  
-Il est plus de deux heures du matin… Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-C'est une question de vie ou de mort, affirma-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?  
-Non, dit-il. Tu vas réveiller Pansy.  
-Pardon ? dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. Pansy dort dans ta chambre ?  
-Elle dort dans mon lit.

Elle le frappa à l'épaule, en grimaçant de dégoût.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? C'est la petite-amie de ton meilleur ami !  
-Eh ! dit-il s'éloignant. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Espèce de folle ! Pansy est comme ma petite-soeur.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et Drago regarda rapidement dans le couloir.

-Tu es venu avec le Roi ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
-Si Pansy ne dormait pas dans ton lit, tu... commença Hermione.  
-Est-ce que vous avez vu comment elle m'a agressé ? coupa le blond en regardant Charles. Votre fille est vraiment cinglée…  
-Revenons à nos hippogriffes, coupa le Roi. Hermione et moi avons besoin de vous…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Nous avons décidé d'aller rendre visite à la nouvelle Reine de Corridor, expliqua Hermione.  
-La reine de quoi ?  
-De Corridor. Il s'agit de notre royaume… Par Merlin ! Poudlard ne vous apprend plus rien, s'exclama Charles.  
-Tu dois venir avec nous, parce que Charles ne peut toujours pas sortir sans l'un de vous, dit Hermione.

Drago étouffa un bâillement.

-Et... On ne peut pas lui rendre visite cet après-midi ?  
-Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, dit Hermione.  
-Ah, dit Drago en haussant un sourcil.  
-Est-ce que tu nous as écoutés ? demanda-t-elle. Elle nous a volé notre royaume ! On va lui écraser les…  
-D'accord, coupa Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée… Je… Je vais me changer…

Il poussa un léger soupir, en secouant doucement la tête.

-Par Merlin... Granger, tu ne viens pas.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu me fais peur, dit-il sérieusement.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.

-Tu as envie de lui écraser des membres ! Tu es complètement fêlée… Tu restes là.  
-C'est hors de question ! s'écria-t-elle.  
-Dommage, parce que c'est ma condition…  
-Mais... Je… Non !

 ** **À Corridor : Dix minutes plus tard.****

Une femme se releva, en soupirant. Elle ouvrit la porte et détailla rapidement l'un de ses gardes.

-Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, dit-il en s'inclinant.  
-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. Qu'avez-vous ?  
-Deux hommes approchent, dit-il.

La femme haussa un sourcil, avant de s'approcher de sa fenêtre. Elle observa les hommes avançaient, avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

-Mmh... Je vois... Pouvez-vous sortir du château ? demanda-t-elle. Vous et les autres gardes ?  
-Mais... Majesté…  
-S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle. Ils veulent discuter… En plus, je vais les attendre dans la salle du trône... Je ne risque rien.

Le garde acquiesça légèrement, avant de sortir de la pièce. La Reine s'approcha d'une vieille commode et sortit l'une de ses seules robes. Elle l'enfila, en se coiffant rapidement. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Elle alluma les torches d'un geste du poignet et s'installa sur l'un des vieux trônes.

La femme se redressa légèrement, en souriant doucement. Patiemment, elle attendit. Sachant parfaitement qu'ils passeraient par-là tôt ou tard. Une fois dans la pièce, les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter, ignorant totalement la présente de la femme.

-Il n'y a personne, murmura Drago. Vous êtes certains que...

Elle haussa un sourcil, vexée par ce manque de reconnaissance.

-Vos baguettes ne devraient pas être sous mes yeux. Je n'aime pas me sentir menacer dans ma propre demeure, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide.  
-Comment osez-vous ? Vous êtes... Catherine ? s'exclama Charles en tournant la tête.  
-Ah... Tu as enfin retrouvé le chemin de la maison…  
-Mais... Tu... Tu es morte...

Elle ria légèrement, en secouant doucement la tête.

-Tu m'enterres beaucoup trop vite, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Euh... C'est… Vous êtes qui ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil.  
-Voyons, Lord Malfoy... Vous êtes devant la Reine Catherine de Corridor, dit-elle en se levant.  
-Vous... Vous êtes…  
-Ma sixième épouse, râla Charles.  
-La mère d'Hermione, termina Drago dans un murmure.

* * *

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
****

 ** **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Lilou : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé celui-là !****

 ** **JusteMarianne : Il ne peut pas mourir, de toute manière. (Remercions le lien !) Et Hermione apprendre ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !****

 ** **Laura : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! (Surprise ou pas ?)  
****


	20. Chapitre 19

****Chapitre 19 :****

Catherine regarda attentivement Drago, en lui souriant.

-Je suis bien la mère d'Hermione, dit-elle en descendant les quelques marches.  
-Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Charles. Tu étais morte...  
-Je n'étais pas morte, dit-elle simplement. J'étais en train de mourir ! Le médicomage avait tellement peur de Voldemort, qu'il a préféré me déclarer morte pour pouvoir s'enfuir...  
-C'est...  
-Te rappelles-tu de Kyella ? coupa la femme en souriant.  
-Non, dit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Tu as ordonné sa mort...  
-Sûrement.  
-Parce qu'elle s'intéressait à... L'ancienne magie, continua-t-elle.  
-Je ne m'en souviens toujours pas, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Elle était arrivée par le même bateau que moi... À l'époque, c'était déjà l'une de mes amies, dit-elle. C'était l'une de mes meilleures amies... Quand tu as ordonné sa mort, dit-elle avec sècheresse. J'ai eu tellement peur pour elle, que j'ai perdue les eaux...  
-Mmh... Peut-être...

Catherine leva les yeux au ciel.

-Eh bien... Kyella m'a retrouvé... Elle m'a soigné, expliqua-t-elle. Quand les Mangemorts ont décidé de s'installer ici... Ils nous ont trouvées... Ils nous ont laissé des semaines dans un cachot, pour qu'elle me soigne entièrement... Ensuite, quand j'étais totalement soignée... Ils se sont occupés de Kyella et moi, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Drago grimaça, en devinant aisément ce que les Mangemorts avaient fait aux deux femmes.

-La Rébellion a entendu parler de nous, dit-elle après s'être raclé la gorge. Ils sont venus nous sauver.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ça ? demanda Charles méchamment. Ils te haïssaient tous...  
-En t'épousant, je suis devenue une Gryffondor, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'importe mon caractère, j'étais l'une des dernières Gryffondor... La dernière qui était encore présente.  
-J'espère que tu as profité de ce titre, parce qu'il appartient à...  
-Je sais ! cria-t-elle soudainement.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, surpris par le comportement de la Reine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? cria-t-elle. Je connais ma descendance, même si tu m'as empêché de l'élever !  
-Oh là là ! Je pensais que tu étais morte ! Comment voulais-tu que je devine les év...  
-Même ! Tu n'avais pas à la donner à cette femme ! continua-t-elle. Elle a osé tuer mes hommes ! Elle a osé déménager ! Cette femme m'a obligé à la traquer ! À traquer ma propre fille !

Maintenant, les joues de la Reine étaient humides.

-Elle a refusé de me rendre mon bébé, termina-t-elle en murmurant. À cause de toi... Elle m'a volé ma fille...

Drago regarda attentivement le Roi, étudiant sa réaction. Étonnamment, Charles ne bougea pas. Drago poussa un léger soupir, avant de sortir l'un de ses mouchoirs en soie.

-Tenez...  
-Vous êtes un gentleman Lord Malfoy, dit-elle avant de fusiller son époux du regard.  
-Je... Puis-je vous poser une question ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda doucement Drago.

Catherine lui adressa un léger sourire, avant de retourner sur son trône.

-Je connaissais ta mère, dit-elle simplement. C'était l'une de mes dames de compagnie, quand j'étais encore en France... Tes grands-parents avaient payé une fortune, pour qu'elle obtienne ce rôle...

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils, il ignorait totalement cette information.

-Narcissa était tellement adorable, dit-elle en regardant le mouchoir. Parfois, elle envoyait des hiboux à la Rébellion, pour m'informer de l'état de santé de Charles.  
-Parce que tu savais que j'étais là-bas ? s'écria le Roi.  
-Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Mais... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me chercher ? s'énerva-t-il.  
-Tu n'as jamais accepté mon aide, dit-elle en haussant une épaule. Pourquoi aurais-tu commencé ?  
-Ce... C'était totalement différent, je...  
-Mmh... Même... Je ne voulais pas blesser ton orgueil, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Tu n'es qu'une...  
-Arrête, coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Si les situations avaient été inversées, tu m'aurais aussi laissé croupir en prison...

Le Roi croisa les bras, avant de sourire légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas faux... Tu es tellement chiante.  
-Et tu es un horrible personnage, dit-elle.  
-Parce que tu...  
-Nous devrions retourner au QG, coupa Drago. Hermione doit s'inquiéter...  
-Exactement, dit Catherine avec un sourire. Retourne te cacher, Charles... Laisse ta femme au pouvoir.

Elle se leva.

-Lord Malfoy... Mes portes seront toujours ouvertes pour vous, dit-elle. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me ramener ma fille.

Elle tourna la tête et elle s'évapora.

-Elle... commença Drago.  
-Elle m'énerve, coupa le Roi. Elle m'énerve tellement.

Mais... Drago aperçut le sourire de Charles.

 ** **Côté Hermione : Légère Ellipse temporelle.****

Hermione s'installa confortablement dans son lit, en réfléchissant.

Où en était-elle avec Drago ? D'accord, ils s'étaient embrassés... Mais... Est-ce que c'était "juste comme ça" ? Dans la folie du moment ? Et pourquoi avait-il refusé de l'emmener ? C'était vraiment parce qu'elle lui faisait peur ?

-N'importe quoi, chuchota-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Drago n'a pas peur de moi...  
 ** **  
****Elle se tourna, en se demandant qui était la nouvelle Reine. Elle devait avoir un sacré culot, pour voler le trône. Hermione se redressa, en entendant le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Elle repoussa ses couvertures et se leva. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et découvrit les deux hommes dans une conversation plutôt discrète.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux. Il y avait vraiment une Reine ? C'était qui ? Vous la connaissiez ?

Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Drago. Hermione ressemblait énormément à la femme qu'il venait de rencontrer, surtout au niveau des yeux.

-C'est... Hum... Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir, dit Drago.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais elle acquiesça doucement. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, rapidement suivit par Drago.

-C'était ta mère biologique, dit-il.

Charles marmonna, alors qu'Hermione haussait les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Mais... Elle n'était pas morte ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Il semblerait que non, déclara Charles.  
-On ne doit pas parler en son nom... Elle te racontera son histoire...  
-Parce qu'elle veut me voir ?  
-Évidemment, dit Drago. Elle t'a cherché pendant des années !

Charles soupira, avant de remonter les escaliers. Il était fatigué, en plus personne ne faisait attention à lui.

-Comment était-elle ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.  
-Tu lui ressembles, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça, en continuant de sourire.

-Elle s'appelle Catherine.

Hermione acquiesça lentement.

-Elle et ton père se sont disputés, dit-il. Mais... Je pense qu'ils ont toujours communiqué comme ça.  
-Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait aimé que sa première femme...

Drago haussa une épaule et attrapa la couverture pour la mettre sur leurs genoux.

-Elle connaissait ma mère, murmura Drago en regardant le sol. Elle m'a dit qu'elles étaient amies.

Hermione déposa sa tête sur son épaule, puis ils restèrent silencieux, regardant les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée. 

* * *

**Mmh... Alors ?**

 **Réponse review :**

 **Laura : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! À la semaine pro !**


	21. Chapitre 20

****Chapitre 20 :****

Drago Malfoy déposa une tasse sur la table, avant d'adresser un large sourire à sa cousine et à son ancien professeur.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.  
-C'est absolument hors de question.

Drago reprit la tasse, créant un sourire chez sa cousine.

-Mais... Je veillerais sur elle, s'exclama Drago. Elle ne risque...  
-Je croyais que tu voulais la protéger ? coupa Nymphadora.  
-Je veux la protéger, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'est pour ça, que j'irais avec elle... Avec moi, elle est en sécurité.  
-Drago...  
-S'il te plaît, coupa-t-il. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça derrière ton dos...

Nymphadora échangea un regard avec son fiancé. Pour toute réponse, Rémus haussa une épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pense de cette rencontre ? demanda-t-il.  
-Elle est ra-vie, affirma-t-il.

Nymphadora poussa un petit soupir, avant d'acquiescer doucement.

-Yes ! s'exclama le blond avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Merci !

Il lui redonna la tasse, en souriant.

-Eh ! Vous rentrez avant la nuit, s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il partait. Sinon, je viens vous chercher.  
-Avec ton gros ventre ? entendit-elle.  
-Cousin ingrat ! répliqua-t-elle en criant.

Nymphadora haussa un sourcil, en entendant Drago éclatait de rire.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus... Joyeux, déclara Rémus dans un murmure.  
-Mmh... Je suis sûr qu'il a embrassé Hermione, répondit-elle dans un murmure.  
-Il faut toujours que tu t'imagines n'importe quoi, répliqua Lunard en ricanant.

 ** **Côté Hermione :****

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, en refermant son livre.

-Mmh ?

Drago entra dans la pièce, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'es toujours pas habillée ?  
-Ben non... On est dimanche, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Par Merlin, s'exclama-t-il. Tu es une princesse, Granger.  
-Et ? On est quand même dimanche.  
-Les princesses ne... Elles ne traînent pas en pyjama, même le dimanche.  
-De toute manière, ce n'est pas officiel, répondit-elle en haussant une épaule.

Le blond avança rapidement jusqu'à son armoire, sans éviter les vêtements qui étaient sur le sol.

-Eh ! râla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je regarde, répondit-il en ouvrant les portes de l'armoire.  
-Mais... Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Ne fouine pas dans mes affaires !  
-Wah ! Jolie sous-vêtements, dit-il avec un sourire. Non... Sérieusement... Tu portes ça ?

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent rapidement, alors qu'elle reprenait son soutien-gorge en dentelle.

-MALFOY ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu n'as...  
-Mmh ? C'est bien moi, coupa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-Arrête de fouiner dans mes affaires, s'écria-t-elle.  
-Mmh... Tu veux bien mettre cette robe ? demanda-t-il en retirant un vêtement de l'armoire.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je...  
-Nous allons voir ta mère, coupa-t-il.

Hermione papillonna des yeux, en ouvrant doucement la bouche.

-Tu... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Nous allons voir ta mère, répéta-t-il en continuant de sourire.

Elle s'installa sur son lit, en passant une main sur son visage.

-Sérieusement ?  
-Mmh... Tonks m'a donné l'autorisation, dit-il en regardant la robe.  
-Mais... Je... Je pense que...

Il déposa la robe sur les genoux de la Gryffondor, avant de s'approcher de la sortie.

-On peut dire... Dans vingt minutes ? Je serais dans le hall, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de s'éloigner légèrement de Drago. Elle regarda attentivement le château, observant avec curiosité les nombreuses tours et murailles. Elle s'avança légèrement, en écarquillant les yeux. À côté de la porte, il y avait deux statues de pierres. Elles étaient grandes, belles et menaçantes.

-C'est... Godric ? murmura-t-elle.

Drago acquiesça légèrement, en s'approchant d'elle. Hermione attrapa doucement son bras, en souriant légèrement.

-C'est magnifique... Je... Je l'imaginais... Presque comme ça, murmura-t-elle.  
-Tu trembles, murmura-t-il, en passant une main sur celle de la Gryffondor.  
-J'appréhende, répondit-elle en le regardant.  
-Tu ne devrais pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, puis Drago se détourna.

-Allez... Avançons, murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça doucement, sans lâcher le bras de Drago. Dès qu'ils approchèrent, les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Ils marchèrent lentement, regardant attentivement les lieux. Dans le hall, plusieurs chandelles étaient allumées et plusieurs statues étaient encore présentes. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas que Godric. En arrivant devant la dernière statue, Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle s'approcha, en attirant Drago avec elle.

-C'est Charles, dit-elle en regardant la petite plaque.

Drago acquiesça légèrement, avant d'entraîner Hermione vers l'autre porte.

-On ne devrait pas s'arrêter, murmura-t-il. Ta mère a sûrement des...  
-On ne bouge plus !  
-Des gardes, marmonna-t-il.  
-Ils vont nous...  
-Tournez-vous, s'écria quelqu'un.  
-Doucement, rajouta une voix d'homme.

Hermione se rapprocha de Drago, en se tournant lentement. Drago l'imita, en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Ils observèrent rapidement les deux hommes, en grimaçant légèrement. Les deux hommes étaient armés, jusqu'aux dents. Ils avaient des baguettes, des couteaux et même des armes moldus.

-Nous ne sommes pas vos en...  
-La ferme, coupa l'un des hommes.  
-Nous sommes capables de reconnaître un Mangemort, s'écria l'autre homme. Surtout un Mangemort-Malfoy.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda l'un des gardes. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

Hermione s'avança, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Je viens voir ma mère.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent rapidement, avant de se reconcentrer sur la jeune femme.

-C'est quoi ça encore ? murmura l'un d'eux.  
 ** **  
Ellipse temporelle****

-Franchement... Vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous ligoter, râla Drago.  
-Mmh... Je commence à avoir mal, murmura Hermione.  
-Vos liens se resserrent quand vous résistez, s'exclama l'un des deux hommes.

Il se pencha légèrement et étudia le visage d'Hermione.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir une telle ressemblance ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Hermione se pencha vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je suis née.

Drago ricana.

-La ferme, Mangemort.

Drago fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas... Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'insulter... De plus, je suis là sur l'ordre de votre Reine.  
-Mais... J'espère bien, répondit l'homme en souriant doucement.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître plusieurs personnes. Deux gardes entouraient une femme. Celle-ci releva la main et les deux gardes s'arrêtèrent. Elle porta doucement sa main à sa bouche, en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda-t-elle. Détachez-les immédiatement !

Les deux gardes obéirent, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Merlin...

Catherine s'approcha doucement d'Hermione, puis elle déposa ses doigts sur sa joue.

-Merlin, répéta-t-elle. Tu es tellement... Tellement belle.

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent légèrement, alors que Drago acquiesçait doucement dans son coin.

-Je... Préparez un dîner ! s'exclama Catherine en se tournant vers ses gardes.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, pour transmettre les ordres de la Reine. Catherine se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue. La princesse eut un mouvement de recul. Drago fronça doucement les sourcils et passa sa main dans le dos d'Hermione.

-Nous allons déjeuner, puis nous discuterons, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Je veux connaître le moindre de tes secrets !  
-Euh... D'accord, dit Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Oh ! Je devrais faire passer un message ! La ville entière doit savoir que tu es de retour...  
-Mais... Je ne...  
-Qu'on m'apporte de l'encre et un parchemin, s'écria la Reine en se détournant d'Hermione.  
-Mais... Nous ne... recommença Hermione.  
-J'ai tellement hâte, s'exclama Catherine en se frottant les mains.  
-Nous ne resterons pas là, coupa Drago d'une voix ferme. Nous rentrerons dans la soirée...  
-Pardon ? demanda Catherine en se tournant vers lui.  
-Nous sommes... Je venais juste vous rencontrer... Je ne viens pas vivre ici, expliqua Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago.

Catherine suivit son regard, avant de sourire doucement.

-Évidemment, dit-elle simplement. Je...

Les gardes entrèrent, avec du papier.

-Je vais juste écrire un mot... Pour prévenir, Kyella... Elle nous rejoindra, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
-Je... J'ai un pressentiment.  
-Moi aussi, murmura Drago.  
-Restons ensembles...  
-Toujours.  
 ** **  
Ellipse temporelle****

Catherine adressa un large sourire à sa fille, avant d'attraper son verre.

-Vraiment ? demanda Hermione.

Catherine acquiesça, en souriant.

-Oui ! Mais... Si ton père était le meilleur guitariste du pays... C'est parce qu'il avait interdit l'utilisation de cet instrument !  
-Il jouait bien ? demanda Hermione en souriant.  
-Merlin ! Non, c'était horrible.

Les deux femmes ricanèrent, alors qu'un garde s'approchait de la Reine.

-Maintenant ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Bien... Drago ? s'exclama Catherine. Mon garde du corps aimerait vous faire parvenir quelques... Hum...  
-Règles de sécurité, compléta l'homme.  
-Hum... D'accord...  
-Nous allons discuter dans l'autre pièce ? proposa l'homme. Pour ne pas déranger les Dames...  
-Je préfère avoir un œil sur Hermione.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Catherine en haussant un sourcil. Hermione est chez-elle... Elle n'a rien à craindre...  
-Ce n'est pas une question de sécurité, répondit-il en regardant Hermione.  
-Oh, dit-elle en posant son verre. Je... Merlin... Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes amoureux de ma fille...

Drago ne répondit pas, préférant froncer les sourcils.

-Je... Vous êtes peut-être noble, Drago... Mais... Ma fille épousera un prince.

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent légèrement, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Drago sortit rapidement de table, pour s'approcher d'elle. Doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Catherine émit un drôle de son, en écarquillant les yeux. Drago sépara doucement l'union, pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Je ne serais pas long, murmura-t-il.  
-D'accord...

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, en essayant de contrôler son sourire.

-Il ne manque pas de culot...  
-Drago est comme ça, avoua-t-elle. Il n'obéit pas... Il fait obéir...

Catherine haussa un sourcil, puis elle tourna son regard vers son assiette.

 ** **Côté Pansy :****

Pansy se redressa vivement, en prenant une grande et bruyante inspiration.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Charles en haussant un sourcil.  
-Mon meilleur ami vient de se faire assommer, murmura-t-elle en plaçant une main sur son crâne.  
-Lequel ? demanda Charles.  
-Drago.  
-Mais...  
-Ils sont à Corridor, coupa-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

* * *

 ** **Waaah... J'ai pris pas mal de temps à l'écrire... Mais... Le voilà !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé..  
À bientôt !****

 ** **Réponses Reviews :****

 ** **Laura : Catherine n'a pas tué les parents adoptifs d'Hermione, no stress =') (Mais… Elle aurait bien aimé…) La suite arrive bientôt !****

 ** **Lilou : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! =)  
****


	22. Chapitre 21

****Chapitre 21 :****

Drago Malfoy fronça doucement les sourcils, en portant une main à sa tête. Il grimaça légèrement, en sentant une énorme bosse sous ses doigts. Il regarda autour de lui, après avoir constaté que ses pieds étaient attachés.

La salle était plutôt petite et les murs étaient peints en blanc. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas de porte dans la pièce.

Il n'y avait que lui, lui et ses chaînes.

-Qu'est-ce que... murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'un des murs recula légèrement et deux hommes le traversèrent. Drago observa la scène, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Barbie est enfin réveillée...  
-Ce n'est pas trop tôt.  
-Mmh... Ce crétin de Wilson a frappé trop fort.

Drago haussa un sourcil, en regardant attentivement les deux hommes.

Le plus grand était brun. Il avait un visage rond et des sourcils broussailleux. Il portait le même uniforme que le plus petit, mais une médaille était accroché à son veston.

L'autre, le plus petit, était blond. Son visage était carré et marqué par les années ou l'inquiétude.

-Je m'appelle Drago, répondit-il simplement.

Les deux hommes ricanèrent, franchement amusés par sa réplique.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda-t-il en les regardant avec supériorité.

Les rires se stoppèrent directement.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? répéta le brun avec haine.  
-Tu as osé toucher à notre future Reine ! hurla le plus petit.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Hermione ? Voyons… Il doit y avoir une erreur…  
-Tu viens de souiller ses lèvres, déclara le brun. Devant sa majesté la Reine Catherine…  
-Souiller ? Les gars… Hermione était plus que consentante.

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard, un regard remplis de haine.

-Par Merlin… Ce jeune homme mérite une correction !  
-Mmh... Abandonnons les rôles du gentil et du méchant Aurors.

Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils, juste avant que son sang ne tâche les beaux murs blancs.

 ** **Côté Hermione :****

Hermione fronça doucement les sourcils, en repoussant doucement son assiette.

-Votre histoire est vraiment impressionnante, dit-elle en murmurant.  
-Mmh... Oui, c'est sûrement le cas.

Hermione se redressa légèrement, avant de regarder sa montre.

-Je devrais retrouver Drago, s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La Reine haussa un sourcil, alors Hermione argumenta.

-Nous devons rentrer, dit-elle. En plus… Il est absent depuis une bonne heure et… Je… Mmh…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Catherine.  
-Je... Mmh…  
-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter… Quand les hommes parlent d'armes, ils discutent pendant des heures ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
-Mmh... Ce n'est pas faux, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Catherine poussa un petit soupir.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ta grand-mère paternel… Elle était aussi intelligente et belle que toi.  
-J'ai déjà entendu parlé d'elle, murmura Hermione. Mais… J'ignore son nom.  
-Elle s'appelait Hermione, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Je m'appelle comme ma grand-mère ?  
-Ton père voulait choisir ton prénom, répondit-elle simplement. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré Esméralda.

- _Par Merlin ! Heureusement que Charles a décidé !_ s'exclama Hermione mentalement.

-Mmh... C'est… C'est presque unique pour notre époque, dit-elle.  
-Il a même décidé de tes autres prénoms… Apparemment, mes idées étaient idiotes, dit-elle levant les yeux au ciel.  
-J'ai d'autres prénoms ? s'étonna Hermione. Combien ?  
-Tu es Hermione Élizabeth Marlène de Corridor.

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent et une femme entra dans la pièce. Elle s'inclina légèrement, avant d'adresser un large sourire aux deux femmes.

-Excusez mon retard, dit-elle simplement.  
-Hermione... Voici Kyella…  
-L'autre femme de l'histoire, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Je suis enchantée…

Kyella adressa un sourire à Catherine.

-Eh bien ! Ma chère… Vous avez bien travaillé !

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Cet enfant est juste magnifique !

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent légèrement, puis elle regarda discrètement sa montre.

-Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais chasser Esmée, s'exclama soudainement Kyella.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? demanda la Reine ennuyée.  
-Qui est Esmée ? demanda Hermione en même temps.  
-Une Vélane qui était... Enfermée dans l'un de nos cachots, répondit Catherine.  
-Depuis sa libération, elle... Bondit sur chaque homme de ce château, expliqua Kyella en levant les yeux au ciel. D'ailleurs, elle est actuellement en train de... Pardonnez l'expression... "S'envoyer en l'air" avec un jeune blond !  
-Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione.  
-Et dans le Hall pour changer, continua Kyella. C'est vraiment une honte pour...  
-Blond comment ? coupa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Platine, répondit rapidement Kyella avant de reprendre son discours.

Hermione papillonna des yeux, en marmonnant dans sa non-barbe.

-Hermione... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda la Reine en coupant Kyella.  
-Évidemment, répondit-elle en se redressant.

En réalité, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle avait un peu de mal à retenir ses larmes.

-Vraiment ?  
-Je suis un peu fatiguée…  
-Tu devrais lui donner une chambre, Catherine.  
-Non... Après tout, je ne vais pas res…  
-Kyella a raison… Je vais te donner une chambre, dit Catherine. De toute manière, tu dois attendre Lord Malfoy pour rentrer…

 ** **Côté Drago Malfoy :****

Drago grimaça légèrement, avant de cracher du sang. Le petit blond donna un coup de pied dans les côtes du blondinet, en lui criant des insultes. Ensuite, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre le brun.

-Une minute de pause, déclara ce dernier.

Drago passa une main sur son visage ensanglanté, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ensuite, c'est mon tour…  
-Parfait, répliqua Drago en essayant de sourire.

Il regarda attentivement les deux idiots, avant de fermer les yeux. Lentement, ses blessures étaient en train de disparaître.

 _-Les gars… J'ai besoin de vous._

Étonnamment, personne ne lui répondit.

-Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? cracha le brun.  
-Pardon ?  
-Il y a un sortilège dans cette salle… Personne ne peut utiliser la magie, marmonna le blond.  
-Tu n'es pas humain, affirma le plus grand.

Drago haussa un sourcil, en souriant légèrement.

-Vous êtes stupides.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda le blond. Un vampire ? Un loup ? Un être de l'eau ?  
-Je ne suis rien de tout ça…

Difficilement, il se remit sur ses pieds.

-Reste par terre.  
-Je suis lié…

Le mur trembla et une jeune femme entra dans la pièce.

-Qui êtes-vous ?  
-Moi ? Pansy… J'ai la même âme que ce gars-là.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent vivement d'elle, en réfléchissant rapidement à la meilleure manière de la stopper. Elle leva les mains, pour les envoyer contre le mur. Les deux hommes se relevèrent et Pansy claqua des doigts. Étonnamment, ils se relevèrent sans difficulté.

-Mais...  
-Salle privée de magie, marmonna Drago.

Les deux hommes ricanèrent, en s'approchant rapidement de Pansy. Ils l'attrapèrent, avant de la frapper à la tête. Elle tomba sur le sol, en grimaçant légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? demanda le blond.  
-On l'attache dans une autre pièce, déclara le brun. Ils ne doivent pas être dans la même pièce.

Le mur trembla une nouvelle dois et Charles entra dans la pièce.

-On lâche la jeune femme et on délivre l'insupportable blondinet.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette intervention.

Les deux hommes l'observèrent, avant d'échanger un regard. Soudainement, ils tombèrent au sol, acclinés devant le Roi.

-Vous...  
-Je suis votre Roi, dit froidement Charles. Qu'attendez-vous pour m'obéir ?  
-La Reine nous a demandé de…  
-Excusez-moi ? demanda Charles en haussant un sourcil. Qui est né Gryffondor ? Elle ou moi ?

Ils s'observèrent un instant, avant de se relever et de s'approcher de Drago.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Charles.  
-Et moi, alors ? demanda Pansy en se relevant.

Elle attrapa la main de Drago et les dernières blessures cicatrisèrent.

-Votre Reine est une véritable salope, déclara Drago.  
-Drago !

Il haussa une épaule et lança un regard mauvais aux deux gardes, avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Je dois retrouver Hermione.

* * *

 ** **Enfin !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
À bientôt !****

 ** **Réponse reviews :****

 ** **L : Merci !****

 ** **Laura : Teddy ? Mmh… C'est probable ! Merci beaucoup ! Désolée pour le retard ! Tu as aimé ?  
****


	23. Chapitre 22

****Chapitre 22 :****

Hermione observa attentivement la pièce, en souriant légèrement.

-C'est… Une très belle pièce, commenta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa mère.  
-Mes soldats ont travaillé dessus, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Catherine repoussa les rideaux bordeaux, permettant au soleil d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Je voulais que cette pièce soit… Parfaite.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

Elle s'approcha de sa mère.

-Cette pièce a une valeur sentimentale ou historique ?  
-Les deux, répondit Catherine en souriant.

Catherine s'approcha de l'un des placards.

-C'était ta nurserie, dit-elle en l'ouvrant.

Hermione observa rapidement le placard, découvrant une bonne centaine de vêtements. Elle adressa un sourire à sa mère, en attrapant un nounours.

-J'aurais été une enfant pourrie-gâtée, dit-elle dans un murmure.  
-C'est possible, répondit Catherine en souriant. Ton père attendait ta naissance depuis… Des années et je t'aimais déjà de tout mon cœur.

Catherine poussa un petit soupir, en observant la pièce.

-Tu peux regarder dans les placards… Après tout, cette pièce t'appartient… Enfin… Évite le coffre, là-bas.

Elle désigna un vieux coffre poussiéreux.

-Nous avons enfermé un esprit frappeur dedans, dit-elle songeuse.  
-D'accord…

Elle se tourna rapidement vers Hermione, puis elle l'embrassa sur le front.

-Repose-toi.  
-Mmh...  
-Je serais là... Quand tu te décideras à nous rejoindre.  
-D'accord, répondit Hermione.

La femme quitta la pièce et Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'était pas contre les marques d'affection, mais elle connaissait à peine cette femme.

Hermione s'approcha rapidement de la fenêtre, en souriant légèrement. Elle était loin de s'imaginer, qu'elle venait juste de se faire piéger.

 ** **Côté Drago :****

Drago Malefoy entra rapidement dans la salle de réception, en pestant.

-Pourquoi on ne lui a pas donné de collier ? se demanda-t-il.  
-Parce qu'on ne pensait pas qu'elle quitterait ton manoir, répondit Pansy en plaçant sa main sur son épaule.

Le Roi passa rapidement devant eux, pour s'installer à table. Il observa les différents plats, en souriant légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai… Quoi ?  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'ai terriblement faim, répondit le Roi.  
-Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Drago.  
-Quoi ? répéta-t-il.  
-Votre fille a sûrement été kidnappée, s'énerva Drago.

Un siège s'explosa contre le mur.

-Mon siège, râla Charles outré. Ces meubles ont survécu plusieurs siècles ! Un peu de respect…

Il attrapa une cuisse de poulet, en retrouvant son sourire.

-En plus… Par Godric ! Nous sommes à Corridor ! Hermione n'a rien à craindre, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Corridor ou pas, commença Drago.  
-Vous ne comprenez pas, coupa Charles en souriant.

Il secoua la tête, en les observant.

-Corridor n'est pas qu'un bout de Terre… Corridor, c'est… Un organisme vivant… C'est la création de ma famille, dit-il en se levant.  
-Vous voulez dire que…  
-Corridor n'a jamais existé, murmura Drago. Il a été conçu… Imaginé par vos ancêtres…  
-Exactement, répondit-il.  
-Et alors ? s'énerva Drago. Qu'est-ce que ca change ?  
-Pendant la conception… Godric a ajouté du sang, dit-il.  
-Les liens du sang… Vous êtes liés à Corridor, murmura Pansy.  
-Nous sommes comme une grande famille, dit-il en souriant. Et… Personne ne peut blesser un Gryffondor devant un autre Gryffondor…  
-Vous voulez dire que… Le pays défendra Hermione ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Pas le pays, la terre elle-même.

Drago croisa les bras, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mmh... Vous-savez-qui vous a attaqué et il a gagné, commenta-t-il.  
-Alors que… Vous étiez avec votre terre, dit Pansy en regardant le sol.  
-Il m'a piégé... Ce jour-là… J'ai été piégé comme un petit sorcier, marmonna-t-il.

Il redressa la tête.

-Vous voulez une preuve de mes paroles ? Bien…

Il se racla la gorge.

-Corridor ! s'exclama-t-il. Je t'ordonne de me montrer la princesse… Je veux voir Hermione Gryffondor.

La Terre trembla légèrement, mais rien ne changea.

-Mmh... Épatant, marmonna Drago.  
-Nom de Merlin, chuchota Charles en se relevant.  
-Quoi ? demanda Pansy. Où est Hermione ?  
-Hermione est… Elle n'est…  
-Quoi ? demanda Drago en serrant les poings.  
-Je crois que ma "salope" de Reine a enfermé Hermione… Dans la tour sud… Avec…  
-Avec qui ? demanda Drago.  
-C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.  
-Avec qui ? répéta Drago.  
-Avec ma mère…

 ** **Côté Hermione :****

Hermione se rattrapa au lit, pour ne pas tomber.

-La terre a vraiment tremblé ? murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle essuya rapidement ses joues, en essayant d'oublier les paroles de sa mère biologique. De toute manière, elle n'était pas vraiment avec Drago Malfoy.

-On est juste… Juste quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

Hermione se releva, puis elle s'approcha de la porte. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, en essayant de l'ouvrir.

-Elle est bloquée ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle réessaya.

-Eh ! Elle est fermée !

Quelqu'un frappa contre la porte.

-Silence là-dedans !  
-Mais... Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ? s'écria Hermione en frappant une nouvelle fois contre la porte.  
-Silence ! répondit l'homme.

Hermione regarda soigneusement dans ses poches, mais elle ne trouva pas sa précieuse baguette. Elle poussa un juron, avant de fouiller dans les placards.

-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, râla-t-elle.

Elle renifla, en essayant de réfléchir.

-J'ai vraiment une vie de… Mais… Je peux toujours… Disparaître, s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Bordel ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle recommença, encore et encore.

-Atichou !

Elle sursauta, en ouvrant les yeux. Elle se redressa vivement, cognant sa tête contre l'une des portes des placards.

-Aïe, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Atichou !  
-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle en observant attentivement la pièce.  
-Atichou !

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le coffre interdit.

-Un esprit frappeur… Ils sont peut-être incontrôlables, mais… Il voudra sûrement sortir de cette pièce, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha lentement du coffre, en poussant un petit soupir. Elle déposa ses mains sur le coffre, en prenant soin de le détailler mentalement.

-Allez...

Doucement, elle releva le couvercle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, quand une étrange fumée blanche s'échappa du coffre. Elle tomba sur les fesses, en grognant de douleur.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta sur le sol.

-J'en ai marre, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se redressa difficilement, puis elle regarda rapidement dans le coffre. Elle hurla, en découvrant le cadavre d'une vieille femme.

-Par Merlin… S'il vous plaît, râla quelqu'un.

Hermione tourna rapidement la tête, découvrant le fantôme de la vieille femme.

-Ce n'est que ma première sortie, s'exclama-t-elle en détachant ses cheveux fantomatiques.  
-La touffe Gryffondorienne, murmura Hermione.  
-Ne hurlez pas, continua-t-elle.

Hermione détailla la vieille femme, en respirant de plus en plus rapidement. Elle lui ressemblait, énormément.

-Vous... Vous... Vous êtes la… Femme du coffre, murmura Hermione.

Le fantôme observa attentivement Hermione, avant de se pencher légèrement.

-Par Godric, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Me voilà morte !  
-Mais... Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hermione.

Le fantôme se redressa, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

-Je suis Hermione Gryffondor, deuxième du nom.

Hermione écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-Reine du Royaume de Corridor, reprit-elle vivement. Princesse des îles sorcières et.. Mmh… Il y a autre chose, dit-elle en passant sa main sur son visage.  
-Wah, murmura Hermione.

La vieille femme était… C'était sa grand-mère ? Celle avec le don de téléportation ?

-Mais… Vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? reprit le fantôme.  
-Moi ? reprit Hermione en montant dans les aigues.  
-Oui... Vous, dit-elle en l'observant.

Hermione se releva et dégagea rapidement ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

-Je suis Hermione Gryffondor, troisième du nom, dit-elle. Princesse du Royaume de Corridor et… Les mêmes titres que vous devez avoir…

Le fantôme poussa une drôle d'exclamation, avant de sourire doucement.

-Intéressant...

* * *

 ** **La suite est bientôt disponible ! J'suis désolée pour le retard !  
Alors… Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione discutera avec sa grand-mère !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **L : Merci ! Désolée pour le retard !****

 ** **Siana : Merci beaucoup ! Désolée pour le retard !  
****


	24. Chapitre 23

****Chapitre 23 :****

-Comment êtes-vous décédée ? demanda Hermione en installant sur le lit.  
-Ce n'est pas évident ? demanda le fantôme.  
-Pas vraiment...  
-J'étais malade et... M'enfermer dans un coffre pour m'empêcher de disparaître n'était pas... Une solution, dit-elle avec une grimace.

Hermione regarda ses mains, pendant quelques secondes.

-Vous avez suffoqué ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Exactement... Et... Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable, murmura-t-elle.

Le fantôme passa l'une de ses mains sur son cou fantomatique.

-Vous... Vous n'êtes pas en... Pleine décomposition, marmonna Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

Le fantôme releva la tête, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Faîtes-vous réellement parti de cette famille ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
-Je... Je suis nouvelle... Enfin... Mon histoire est plutôt compliquée...

Hermione repoussa l'une de ses mèches, en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

-Charles m'a envoyé dans une autre famille, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Mon fils a toujours rêvé d'avoir un descendant... Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? demanda le fantôme.  
-La Guerre... Voldemort, répondit Hermione en haussant une épaule.  
-Vous avez prononcé le nom interdit, s'exclama le fantôme en redressant la tête.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent un peu.

-Pourquoi avoir peur d'un nom ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
-La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même, murmura le fantôme.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent un peu plus.

-Je vois que nous avons lu le même livre, s'exclama la jeune femme.

Quelque chose rencontra violemment la porte.

-Hermione ! s'écria quelqu'un.

La Gryffondor se redressa légèrement, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda le fantôme.  
-Hermione !  
-Je... C'est sûrement Drago Malfoy.

Le fantôme vola jusqu'à la porte.

-Vous parlez froidement... Pourquoi ? demanda le fantôme.  
-Hermione !  
-Je suis juste étonnée... Je ne savais pas qu'il avait fini de... Batifoler.

Les lèvres du fantôme s'étirèrent légèrement.

-Mmh... La porte reste close... N'est-ce pas ? demanda le fantôme en observant la salle.  
-Hein ? Euh... Oui, s'exclama Hermione en se redressant.  
-C'est à cause du Malfoy.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perdue.

-Ta mère biologique te l'avait dit...  
-De quoi ?  
-Quand tu te décideras à nous rejoindre, récita mystérieusement le fantôme.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa descendante.

-Ton cœur refuse de sortir de sa prison... Le Malfoy en est la cause.  
-Vous voulez dire que...  
-Pour sortir d'ici... Tu dois le vouloir... Au plus profond de ton cœur et de tom âme...

Un sourire amusé s'installa sur les lèvres du fantôme.

-Tu remercieras ton grand-père pour cette salle... C'était l'une de ces plus brillantes idées…

Après ces dernières paroles, elle traversa le mur.

-Non ! s'écria Hermione.

Trop tard, le fantôme avait quitté la pièce.

 ** **Côté Serpentard-Charles :****

-Par Salazar ! Arrête de foncer dans cette porte !

Drago rencontra violemment la porte.

-Drago ! hurla Pansy.  
-Elle ne bougera pas, marmonna Charles.  
-Quoi ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers lui.  
-Elle est magiquement fermée, s'exclama-t-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plutôt ? s'énerva-t-il.  
-Vous voir rentrer dans cette porte... C'était plutôt plaisant... Pourquoi m'en priver ? demanda Charles.

Drago s'approcha rapidement de lui, énervé.

-Drago.

Il poussa un profond soupir, en fermant les yeux.

- _On ne fait pas de mal à un Roi,_ pensa Pansy.  
- _C'est bien dommage,_ marmonna-t-il intérieurement.

Les lèvres de Pansy s'étirèrent légèrement.

-Oh... Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que votre fille est en danger, répondit-il finalement.  
-Hermione n'est pas en danger, répondit une femme.

Les trois sorciers se retournèrent, rencontrant un fantôme.

-Mère...  
-Mmh... Charles.  
- _Super l'ambiance_ , pensa Pansy.  
-Où est Hermione ? demanda rapidement Drago.

Le fantôme l'observa rapidement, de haut en bas.

-Vous êtes Drago Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Exactement, dit-il en croisant les bras.  
-Ma petite-fille est bloquée dans cette pièce... À cause de vous.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Vous devriez surveiller vos actes, déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant.  
-Mais... Mère ! Où allez-vous ?  
-Je vais terroriser la femme qui m'a enfermé dans cette maudite boîte, s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Ma faute ? s'exclama Drago.  
-Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Charles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vous punissaient ?  
-Je... Je l'ai juste embrassé... Ce... Ce n'est pas un crime...  
-Drago, murmura Pansy.  
-Elle n'a rien demandé... Elle ne devrait pas être enfermée.

Charles s'approcha du blond, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-Elle n'est pas enfermée... Cette pièce ne garde que les personnes qui le désire.  
-Quoi ? murmura Drago.  
-Ma fille vous fuit.

 ** **Côté Hermione :****

-Je veux sortir… Mon cœur et mon âme veulent vraiment sortir, m'écriais-je.

Elle tourna la poignée, mais rien ne changea.

-Mais... J'ai dit que je voulais sortir, s'écria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.  
-On ne frappe pas les objets.

Hermione se figea, choquée.

-Ma... Maman ? s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant.  
-Ma Chérie...

Hermione traversa rapidement la pièce, pour se jeter dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant un peu plus contre elle.  
-Tu m'as manqué également.  
-Comment... Comment peux-tu être là ? demanda Hermione les yeux pleins de larmes.  
-Mais... Je ne suis pas là, s'exclama Jane en souriant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, perdue.

-Je suis là... Dans ton cœur, dit-elle en déposant sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.  
-Tu es...  
-Je suis une hallucination... Une illusion, dit-elle.  
-Mais...  
-Tu le sais... Puisque tu m'as créé... Inconsciemment, peut-être... Mais... Tu m'as créé, dit-elle sérieusement.

L'hallucination d'Hermione s'écarta d'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ton subconscient m'a appelé pour te montrer ce que tu sais… Te montrer le chemin de la sortie…  
-Je ne comprends rien…  
-Tu veux vraiment sortir de cette pièce ? demanda Jane.  
-Évidemment.  
-Mmh... Alors… Approche-toi de la porte.

Hermione écouta sa mère adoptive.

-Tu devrais fermer les yeux... Et prendre une profonde inspiration, conseilla sa mère.  
-D'accord, murmura Hermione en fermant les yeux.  
-Ordonne à la porte de s'ouvrir…  
-Ouvre-toi...  
-Tu devrais penser à ce que tu veux faire dehors… Aux personnes que tu veux retrouver…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Jane Granger s'évapora.

-C'est bon ? demanda Hermione.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Merlin, murmura Hermione en souriant. On n'a... Maman ?

Hermione se retourna.

-Maman ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Charles et les Serpentard entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Hermione ? s'exclama Charles.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux, en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda Charles.

Elle enleva son bras, avant qu'il ne dépose sa main dessus.

-Bien, marmonna-t-elle sans conviction.

Drago s'approcha d'elle.

-Comment est-ce que... commença Drago.  
-Je veux juste... Quitter ce château, coupa-t-elle en levant la main.

Sans un regard, elle le dépassa.

* * *

 **Réponse reviews :**

 **MyrialunAccio : Voilà pourquoi… J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre ! Et désolée pour le retard !**


	25. Chapitre 24

****Chapitre 24 :****

Drago referma la porte de la cuisine, en poussant un profond soupir.

-Je déteste cette fille.  
-Menteur, marmonna Pansy.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Nymphadora en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago s'installa sur une chaise, en piquant un gâteau à son amie.

-Rien.  
-Rien ? demanda Nymphadora.  
-Absolument rien, s'exclama-t-il sèchement.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa une épaule, avant de marmonner dans sa non-barbe.

-Et... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Nymphadora.  
-Qu'elle était stupide, marmonna Pansy.

L'ancienne Poufsouffle regarda Pansy, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Exactement, affirma Drago.  
-Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?  
-Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Elle est stupide et illogique, s'exclama Drago.

Il croisa les bras.

-On s'embrasse plusieurs fois et maintenant… Elle fait la gueule, parce que je l'ai embrassé devant sa mère ? demanda-t-il énervé.  
-Elle est peut-être…  
-Je devrais faire la gueule ! J'ai été torturé sur les ordres de sa mère, s'exclama-t-il.

Il se redressa, en enfonçant son gâteau dans sa bouche.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Nymphadora.  
-Je me casse, s'exclama-t-il en attrapant son manteau.

Il quitta la pièce et Pansy poussa un petit soupir.

-Mais... Il est presque deux heures…  
-Il a besoin de réfléchir et de se calmer… Alors… Il va voir sa mère, répondit-elle en haussant une épaule.  
-Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu sais… Pourquoi il l'a embrassé devant sa mère ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Il ne te l'a pas dit ? demanda Pansy.  
-Il a... Oublié de me parler de ce détail…

Pansy poussa un petit soupir.

-La Reine a dit qu'Hermione épouserait un Prince, pas un simple noble.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Nymphadora.

-Il est amoureux d'elle, affirma-t-elle.  
-Quelqu'un l'ignorait ? demanda Pansy en haussant un sourcil.

 ** **Côté Drago :****

Je déposais un bouquet de fleurs, en prenant une profonde inspiration.

-Tu as regardé… N'est-ce pas ?

Il s'installa sur le sol.

-Ce n'était pas très… Jolie.

Il poussa un soupir, en regardant attentivement la pierre tombale.

-J'aimerais juste préciser que… Mmh… Granger est une sacrée idiote… Une idiote mignonne, mais une idiote, s'exclama-t-il en acquiesçant légèrement.  
- _Victoire ! Tu es en train de te rendre compte, que tu la trouves mignonne,_ s'exclama une voix dans sa tête.  
-Je suis en train de me recueillir, Blaise.  
- _Mmh... Et…_

Petit silence.  
 _  
_- _Je suis désolé, Drago.  
_ -Quoi ? marmonnais-je. _  
_- _Tu ne peux pas y retourner plus tard ? On a... Un petit problème,_ marmonna-t-il.  
-Quoi comme problème ?  
- _Granger est au château…_

Il se redressa, en époussetant ses vêtements.

-Je vais tuer cette fille, marmonna-t-il.  
- _Mmh... Après la Guerre… D'accord ?_  
-Je l'avais dit… Une idiote, marmonna Drago.

Pendant quelques minutes, il observa la tombe.

-Je reviendrais… Tu me manques, Maman.

Comme la dernière fois, il quitta le cimetière sans un regard pour la tombe de son père.

 ** **À Poudlard :****

Hermione attacha ses cheveux, en souriant légèrement.

-On peut savoir… Ce que tu fais là ? demanda quelqu'un.

Elle grimaça, en se retournant doucement.

-J'avais besoin de… Discuter avec mes amis, s'exclama-t-elle avec hésitation.  
-Mmh... Tu es vraiment inconsciente.  
-Drago a raison… On devrait t'attacher, marmonna Daphné.  
-Je vais me faire discrète, s'exclama-t-elle fermement.  
-Discrète ? Tu es là depuis…  
-Dix-sept minutes, marmonna Théodore en regardant sa montre.  
-Et on est déjà au courant de ta présence, s'exclama Daphné.

Hermione croisa les bras, sceptique.

-D'ailleurs… Comment as-tu fait pour venir ? Personne ne peut transplaner à Poudlard, s'exclama Théodore.  
-Je vais me faire discrète, répéta Hermione.

Les Serpentard froncèrent les sourcils, surpris.

-Hein ?  
-Je vais me faire discrète, répéta Hermione.  
-Okay... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle répète ça ? demanda Blaise.  
-Vous pensez que…  
-C'est une illusion… On n'est pas avec Granger, s'exclama Théodore.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

-Regardez...

Il lui toucha l'épaule et Hermione s'évapora.

-Mais... Où est-elle ? demanda Daphné affolée.

Quelqu'un cria, c'était une femme.

-Peut-être... Par-là, s'exclama Blaise.  
-Blaise... Tu devrais prévenir Drago…  
-On s'occupe de la maudite Gryffondor, marmonna Daphné.

 ** **Côté Drago :****

-Elle a fait… Une illusion ? répéta-t-il.  
-Exactement !  
-Mais... Ce n'est pas possible… Elle n'a pas développé cette… Partie d'elle, s 'exclama-t-il.  
-Eh bien… Nous t'assurons que si, s'exclama Blaise.  
-Nous avons trouvé plusieurs illusions dans la journée… Mais… Pas Granger.  
-Peut-être... Qu'elle s'amuse… Qu'elle n'a même pas quitté le Manoir Black, s'exclama Théodore.

Drago secoua la tête.

-Pansy m'a assuré qu'elle n'était pas dans la maison.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Je vais vraiment l'attacher… Cette fille n'est qu'une petite idiote, marmonna-t-il.

Les autres Serpentard échangèrent un regard.

-Je suis dans votre tête… Je vous entends, marmonna Drago en ouvrant les yeux.

Blaise haussa une épaule, en souriant légèrement.

-Bon... On devrait peut-être regarder chez les Gryffondor.  
-Mais... Non ! Les gars… Cette fille est la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, s'exclama Théodore.  
-Ceci reste à prouver, marmonna Drago.

Théodore échangea un regard avec Daphné.

-Granger a détourné l'attention des élèves avec les illusions, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Tout le Monde est focalisé dessus, murmura Daphné.  
-Mmh... Même nous, répondit Blaise en penchant la tête.  
-Elle n'irait pas chez les Gryffondor… C'est… Trop dangereux… Trop visible…

Drago se redressa.

-Trop logique, marmonna-t-il.  
-Elle va éviter les endroits… Bondés, s'exclama Théodore.  
-Elle est dans la Salle sur Demande, affirma Drago.  
-Exactement ! s'exclama Théodore en acquiesçant.  
-Je vais lui botter le cul, s'exclama Drago.

Il attrapa sa veste, puis il l'enfila.

-Depuis le temps, que tu rêves de le faire…

Drago se retourna, en levant l'une de ses mains.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Blaise.  
-C'est toujours le moment, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_

 ** **Nom de Merlin !  
Est-ce que c'est moi ou… Je n'ai pas de retard ?  
J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
À bientôt !****


	26. Chapitre 25

****Chapitre 25 :****

Drago Malfoy pénétra dans la Salle sur Demande, les traits impassibles. Il observa rapidement la salle et les différentes personnes présentes.

-C'est quoi ? Une réunion Chocogrenouille ? demanda-t-il glacial.

Il s'approcha rapidement de la petite équipe, alors que deux Serpentard entraient dans la pièce.

-Tu es tellement... Stupide.  
-Elle n'a ri...  
-Personne ne t'a adressé la parole, Londubat.

Neville secoua doucement la tête, en marmonnant dans sa non-barbe.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça.  
-Et ? demanda-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry.  
-Moi ? Je veux juste avoir la paix.  
-Alors... Dégage, marmonna doucement Ron.  
-Je veux pouvoir sortir de la Maison plus de deux minutes, s'exclama Drago saoulé.

Il fronça les sourcils, en croisant les bras.

-Je veux qu'elle arrête ses belles conneries, râla-t-il.  
-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, dit-elle.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu viens de t'exposer, expliqua Théodore en avançant légèrement.  
-Espèce de petite inconsciente, ajouta sèchement Drago.

Hermione le dévisagea quelques secondes, les joues de plus en plus rouge.

-Espèce de...  
-Les princesses évitent les insultes, coupa Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Luna et Neville échangèrent un regard, alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

-On bouge, ordonna Drago.  
-Je suis en train de discuter, s'exclama Hermione.  
-Tu discuteras plus tard, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle croisa les bras.

-C'est maintenant que je veux discuter.  
-Tu me fais quoi là ? La princesse capricieuse ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
-Bon... Écoutez… Nous sommes protégés dans cette salle…

Drago ricana, accompagné de Blaise.

-Nous vous avons trouvé en quelques minutes, s'exclama-t-il.  
-Toute même… Hermione peut bien rester une demi-heure de plus, s'exclama Ginny.  
-Elle est déjà restée trop longtemps, marmonna Théo en regardant sa montre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Daphné entra dans la pièce. Elle observa rapidement la scène, en haussant les sourcils.

-Réunion Chocogrenouille ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha du groupe, en détaillant les membres présents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Nous allions partir, s'exclama Drago.  
-Certainement pas.

Drago passa une main sur son visage, clairement énervé.

-Qui es-tu pour décider de mes actes ? demanda Hermione.  
-Qui suis-je ? s'énerva-t-il. Je suis l'un des mecs qui a décidé de te maintenir en vie, pour pouvoir gagner cette putain de guerre.

Les Serpentard échangèrent un regard.

-Si j'ai envie de rester… Je ne vais pas me gêner, continua-t-elle.  
-Tu as envie de rester ? hurla-t-il.  
- _Drago…_  
-Tu as envie de risquer ta vie et la victoire de Potter ? Pour… Deux minutes de commérage ?

Hermione releva la tête, puis elle le fixa et plissa légèrement les yeux.

-Wah... Tu t'améliores.

Il passa une main sur son visage, essuyant le sang qui s'échappait de son nez.

-Démerde-toi, cracha-t-il.  
-Drago, marmonna Daphné en essuyant son propre sang.  
-J'me casse.

En sortant, il claqua les portes de la Salle sur Demande.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

-Tu vas tomber malade… Où étais-tu ?

Drago retira sa cape, avant de l'étendre prêt du feu.

-J'étais sur la tombe de ma mère.  
-Pourquoi es-tu resté ? demanda Nymphadora.  
-Pourquoi aurais-je quitté le cimetière ? La pluie n'allait pas me faire fuir, marmonna-t-il.  
-Mmh... Mais… Tu es trempé…  
-Ouais... Ce n'est pas si grave… Je vais aller me sécher, répondit-il en haussant une épaule.  
-Bonne nuit.

Nymphadora l'observa remonter les escaliers, avant de se lever et de rejoindre sa chambre.

-J'ai déposé plusieurs serviettes sur la chaise, s'exclama Pansy quand il entra dans la pièce.  
-D'accord.

La jeune femme se redressa, puis elle alluma la pointe de sa baguette.

-Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Parler de quoi ?

Un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Pansy.

-Du sujet qui occupe actuellement tes pensées.  
-Elle m'a énervé, répondit Drago.  
-Alors... Tu as décidé de l'abandonner ?  
-Elle... Elle fait sa gamine capricieuse !

Pansy ramena ses genoux contre elle.

-Sa mère venait de l'enfermer dans une pièce, avec le cadavre de sa grand-mère dans un coffre.

Drago frotta une serviette contre sa chevelure.

-Elle avait besoin de se confier… C'est… Parfaitement normal, dit-elle.  
-Elle pouvait te parler… Elle n'avait pas besoin de se mettre en danger.  
-Nous ne sommes pas proches…  
-Et alors ?  
-Tu aimerais te confier à des… Connaissances ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago haussa une épaule.

 _-Et... Elle pouvait très bien… Me parler,_ ajoute-t-il dans sa tête.  
-Elle pouvait… Mais…  
-Mais quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Drago jeta la serviette dans un coin de la chambre.

-Kreattur, s'exclama-t-il.

L'elfe arriva.

-Maître ?  
-Est-ce qu'Hermione est rentrée ?  
-Oui.  
-Depuis quand ?  
-Deux heures… Depuis Miss Gryffondor n'a toujours pas quitté sa chambre, l'informa-t-il.  
-Merci.

L'elfe s'évapora.

-Tu ne vas pas tenir…  
-Tenir quoi ?  
-Tu vas continuer de la surveiller…

Il s'immobilisa.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'inquiéter pour elle… Pour sa survie et pour…  
-Cette fille n'est pas le centre de mon Monde.

Pansy soupira.

-Je... Je suis toujours dans ta tête, Drago.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Hermione se redressa vivement, en voyant sa porte s'ouvrir.

-Drago ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, en reconnaissant la voix familière de Charles.

-Mais... Dois-je comprendre qu'il vous rend visite dans votre chambre ? En plein milieu de la nuit ?

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête, en allumant sa baguette.

-C'est juste que… Nous nous sommes disputés.  
-Oh... Et… Est-ce grave ? demanda-t-il sans émotion.

Hermione haussa une épaule, avant de rapprocher ses genoux de sa poitrine.

-J'ai utilisé l'un de mes dons sur lui… La souffrance, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Était-ce volontaire ?  
-J'étais en colère.  
-La colère ne doit pas vous contrôler, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

-Que vouliez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.  
-J'aimerais discuter avec vous.  
-De ?  
-J'aimerais en apprendre un peu plus sur vous.

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement.

-Sur votre vie… Votre enfance… Des détails...  
-Mmh... Je vois…  
-J'aimerais également qu'on discute de votre rôle à Corridor et de notre famille.

Elle regarda l'horloge, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Mais... Maintenant ? En plein milieu de la nuit ? demanda-t-elle.  
-La nuit va nous aider…  
-Pour ?  
-Pour illustrer mes propos… Mes propos sur la famille.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Hein ?  
-Connaissez-vous les étoiles ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione pencha la tête, curieuse de comprendre.

* * *

Réponses Reviews :

MirialunAccio : Cool !

PeOvTaTnEsR : Merci beaucoup ! 


	27. Chapitre 26

****Chapitre 26 :****

Drago passa une main sur son visage, en se redressant lentement.

-Kreattur ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.  
-Maître Drago voulait que Kreattur espionne Miss Granger, commença l'elfe.  
-Euh... Allons en parler dans la salle de bain, murmura-t-il.

Le blond se redressa, rejoignant silencieusement la petite pièce.

-Et donc ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'elfe refermer la porte.  
-Kreattur a écouté son jeune maître, continu-t-il. Miss Granger vient de quitter sa chambre...  
-Pardon ?  
-Monsieur Gryffondor est entré dans sa chambre, puis ils ont décidé de s'installer dans le jardin.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Drago.  
-Monsieur Gryffondor voulait lui parler de sa famille et en apprendre plus sur Miss Granger, expliqua l'elfe.

Drago marmonna dans sa non-barbe, avant de se rapprocher de la sortie.

-Tu peux me préparer mes tartines préférées ? J'ai une petite faim, murmura-t-il.  
-Kreattur va le faire dès maintenant.  
-Merci Kreattur.

L'elfe s'évapora et Drago retourna dans sa chambre. Il attrapa l'un de ses shorts de Quidditch, avant de s'approcher de la porte.

-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas te voir.  
-Ah... Pansy... Tu es réveillée ? murmura-t-il légèrement gêné.  
-Quand quelqu'un te tapote le bras, il le fait à nous quatre, dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle alluma sa baguette, avant de ramener ses genoux contre son ventre.

-Tu l'oublies de plus en plus souvent.

Elle poussa un petit soupir.

-Je croyais que tu laissais Hermione se démerder ?  
-Je vais juste manger un morceau, bafouilla-t-il.

Pansy regarda sa montre.

-Il y a quatre heures, tu étais en train de me dire que cette fille n'était pas le centre de ton Monde, répondit-elle.  
-Et ? C'est la vérité.  
-C'est un mensonge Drago, tes pensées actuelles le prouvent.  
-Arrête de lire dans ma tête, s'énerva-t-il.  
-Comme si c'était facile, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tes pensées sont dictées par ton cœur et lui, il hurle.

Drago observa attentivement sa meilleure amie, avant de soupirer.

-C'est vous, murmura-t-il.  
-Drago...  
-Dans ma vie, continu-t-il. Il n'y a que vous, depuis longtemps... Je n'ai pas envie d'y introduire Granger.  
-Parce que tu penses sincèrement avoir le choix ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-Parfaitement, murmura-t-il.  
-Drago... Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle et là... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te lèves pour voir si son père n'est pas trop lourd.  
- _Tu te lèves parce que tu as peur qu'il l'emmène dans son pays d'origine_ , ajouta Daphné dans sa tête.

Drago avala difficilement sa salive.

-Je me lève parce que j'ai un peu faim, insista-t-il.  
-D'accord, soupira Pansy.

Elle se leva et attrapa l'une de ses mains.

-Allons manger tes tartines, ajouta-t-elle.

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Drago, il pensait avoir gagné cette bataille.

 ** **Côté Hermione :****

Hermione et son père s'installèrent sur l'un des nombreux bancs, en restant silencieux pendant quelques secondes. L'adolescente releva la tête, observant songeusement les étoiles.

-Alors... Pourquoi les étoiles vont-elles vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme attrapa une baguette, puis il prononça quelques mots étranges.

-Elles dessineront nos propos, expliqua-t-il. Mettant un peu de... Gaieté à ceux-ci.  
-Vous voulez commencer ? Je suis plutôt intriguée par ce système et... Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas encore d'idée sur le contenu de l'histoire que je dois vous raconter.

L'homme acquiesça, avant de retourner dans un profond silence.

-Je vais commencer par une histoire simple... Une histoire qui concerne mon enfance.

Hermione réajusta sa cape, en souriant légèrement.

-Quelques jours avant mon septième anniversaire,commença-t-il. Mes parents ont quitté le royaume pour négocier la paix avec nos voisins. Ils ont demandé à l'un de mes oncles de venir nous surveiller, ma grande soeur et moi.  
-Vous aviez une grande soeur ?  
-Ma soeur s'appelait Asméra.

Les étoiles bougèrent, formant le prénom de sa soeur.

-Mon oncle prenait sa tâche avec trop de... Il prenait cette tâche un peu trop à cœur, expliqua-t-il. Il nous espionnait quotidiennement, fouillant même dans nos affaires.

Il secoua la tête.

-J'avais presque sept ans... Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que je descendais dans la ville pour revendre mes figurines ? Ridicule.

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, l'énervement de Charles était tellement risible.

-Il a même demandé aux servantes de surveiller les urines de ma soeur. Pour lui, elle était beaucoup trop heureuse, beaucoup trop ronde...

Les étoiles dansaient devant leurs yeux, dessinant soigneusement ses propos.

-Le matin de mon anniversaire, j'ai entendu des hurlements. La foule hurlait dans les rues, expliqua-t-il. Je suis allé dans la chambre de ma soeur, mais elle n'était pas là. J'ai descendu les escaliers et j'ai quitté le château, sans croiser le moindre garde.

Hermione croisa les bras, sentant les problèmes arriver.

-Dans l'une des rues, mon oncle était en train d'administrer un châtiment corporel à ma grande-soeur. Le peuple observait, en hurlant et en essayant de rompre la barrière magique. Mon oncle hurlait qu'elle n'était qu'une créature du pêché, qu'elle devait mourir pour ça.

Les étoiles montraient quelqu'un donner le fouet à une jeune fille. Même avec la beauté des étoiles, la scène restait affreuse.

-Le peuple n'en avait rien à faire, ce qu'ils voyaient c'était un inconnu qui frappait leur Princesse.

Il soupira.

-Je me suis faufilé entre les sorciers, en recevant quelques coups involontaires. Je me suis tellement approché que je pouvais voir Asméra. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne grimaçait même pas. On aurait dit qu'elle acceptait d'être là, presque nue et frappée devant son peuple. Après quelques secondes, elle a croisé mon regard. À ce moment là, elle a hurlé pour la première fois et...

Les étoiles bougeaient rapidement.

-Corridor a bougé, détruisant les barrières de mon oncle, dit-il. La foule s'est jeté sur lui, les gardes aussi. Pendant que les villageois frappaient le frère de mon père, les gardes ont récupéré ma grande-soeur. L'un d'eux m'a remarqué et m'a balancé sur son épaule. Nous sommes rentrés au château et les gardes ont fermé les portes.

Il observait les étoiles, ignorant qu'Hermione le détaillait.

-Les villageois étaient tellement en colère qu'ils ont tué mon oncle, puis ils sont venus à nos portes. Ma soeur était enfermée dans sa chambre avec une centaine de Médicomages. La foule est restée pendant des jours, sortant les bougies pour soutenir ma famille dans ce moment critique. Mes parents sont revenus une vingtaine de minutes avant la mort d'Asméra, termina-t-il.

Petit silence.

-C'est... Elle était enceinte... N'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça.

-De quelques semaines, précisa-t-il. Les médicomages pouvaient encore lui retirer... Cet incident pouvait rester secret, elle pouvait encore épouser son fiancé, en simulant une pureté totale.

Charles observa les étoiles.

-Cette histoire est horrible, dit-elle en enfonçant son nez dans sa cape.  
-Les histoires de notre famille sont souvent horribles, avoua-t-il.

Lentement un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Je sais que ton enfance n'a pas été comme ça, murmura-t-il. Je suis heureux que notre séparation t'a évité les problèmes d'une enfance à la cours.

Hermione observa les étoiles.

-J'aurais quand même aimé vivre à la cours, murmura-t-il. J'aime mes parents adoptifs, mais...

Elle s'arrêta et Charles ne demanda pas. Il acquiesça légèrement, connaissant la fin.

 ** **Côté Drago :****

-Tu vois ? Pas d'inquiétude.  
-J'étais vraiment venu pour les tartines, insista-t-il en haussant une épaule.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, en l'observant attentivement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ? Et... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me bloques tes pensées ? demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa une épaule, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Je te laisse ranger, marmonna-t-il.

Il s'échappa rapidement, retrouvant sa chambre.

-Kreattur ? murmura-t-il.

L'elfe arriva devant lui.

-Maître Drago ?  
-Pourquoi Hermione porte-t-elle l'une de mes capes ?  
-Miss Granger a demandé cette petite chose à Kreattur... Kreattur pensait que Maître Malefoy serait d'accord, alors Kreattur a donné cette cape à Miss Granger.

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent.

-Quand ? demanda-t-il.  
-Il y a quelques jours.  
-Très bien.  
-Kreattur n'avait pas le droit ?  
-Bien sûr que si... C'est rien, dit-il.

L'elfe quitta la pièce et Drago secoua la tête avant de s'installer dans son lit.

-Heureusement que je suis en colère, marmonna-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

* * *

 ** **La suite est actuellement en cours d'écriture : elle sortira dans le mois d'Août (juste après mes vacances.)  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponse reviews :****

 ** **audelie : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite :  
****


	28. Chapitre 27

****Chapitre 27 :****

Hermione passa ses mains sur son visage, en poussant un profond soupir. Étrangement, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir partagé un moment avec son père biologique.

-Besoin de café ?

Pansy déposa une tasse près de la Gryffondor, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

-Merci, murmura Hermione.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle.  
-J'ai juste discuté...

Pansy acquiesça lentement, préférant rester silencieuse.

-Tu penses que je devrais présenter mes excuses à Drago ?  
- _Non._  
-Oui, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
- _Tu fais chier ! Je n'ai pas envie de la voir !_  
-Mmh... Je... Soyons honnête... Je ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté cette maison... Je… Je regrette juste...  
-D'avoir utilisé une infime souffrance sur lui ? termina Pansy.  
-Tu penses que je devrais le lui préciser ?

Pansy secoua légèrement la tête, même si elle savait que Drago écoutait.

-Drago n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.  
- _Évidemment_ , commenta-t-il dans sa tête.

Hermione acquiesça légèrement.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

La jeune Gryffondor referma la porte de la chambre, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais entrer ?

Hermione croisa les bras, observant le dos du jeune homme.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle.  
-Pourquoi es-tu entrée dans ce cas ?  
-Parce que je suis chez-moi.

Le blond ricana, sans grande joie.

-Tu es chez-moi, corrigea-t-il.  
-En réalité, dit-elle. Nous sommes chez Harry et comme Harry est comme mon frère, je suis presque chez-moi.

Drago se retourna, les traits colériques.

-Tu...

Hermione s'approcha rapidement, s'installant confortablement dans le lit du blond. Elle passa ses bras sous sa tête, les traits tiraient par ses songes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grogna le blond.  
-Je venais m'excuser, dit-elle.

Il poussa un soupir, visiblement énervé.

-Je ne devais pas et je n'avais pas à utiliser l'un de mes dons sur toi.

Drago acquiesça légèrement, avant de se tourner de nouveau.

-Euh... Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai pas entendu...  
-Je n'ai rien dit.  
-Justement, dit-elle en se redressant. J'ai été mature ! Je me suis excusée, c'est t...  
-Mature ? cracha-t-il. Tu devais t'excuser ! Tu étais en tord !  
-Certes, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle les releva vivement, constatant qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos.

-Il n'empêche que c'est ton tour ! Tu me dois des excuses, s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
-Très bien ! Explique-moi en quoi je dois m'excuser ? demanda-t-il froidement.  
-Pour commencer, tu m'as hurlé dessus, dit-elle les sourcils froncés.  
-Et alors ? demanda-t-il en se retournant. C'est mon job de t'engueuler quand tu fais de la merde.

Elle croisa les bras, visiblement énervée.

-Ensuite, tu m'as abandonné avec ma mère, hurla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Juste pour pouvoir t'envoyer en l'air !  
-Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
-Pas la peine de faire l'innocent, répondit-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans son torse. Ma mère m'a parlé de Esmée !  
-Qui ça ? demanda-t-il dans l'incompréhension totale.  
-Arrête ! s'écria-t-elle folle de rage. Arrête de faire l'innocent ! Espèce de stupide can…  
-Ta mère a ordonné qu'on me torture, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Les traits d'Hermione se figèrent.

-Non.  
-Si, dit-il fermement. Elle n'a pas aimé ma démonstration d'affection.  
-Je... Je ne savais pas.  
-Sans déconner.

Il se tourna de nouveau, toujours énervé.

-Alors... Hum… Tu n'as pas été voir une autre sorcière ?

Drago fronça les sourcils, en continuant d'observer le jardin.

- _Vas-y beau blond_ , murmura Blaise dans sa tête. _Dis-le lui !_  
-Comment aurais-je pu faire ça ? soupira-t-il. C'est…

Il se retourna pour observer Hermione, oubliant sa précédente colère.

-C'est juste toi… Rien que toi…

Hermione baissa la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oh...  
-Je sais… Je… C'est ridicule, marmonna-t-il.  
- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ?_ s'énerva Blaise.  
-Je... Non… Parce que… Euh… Je veux dire… Euh…

Elle passa une main sur son visage, gênée.

-Pour moi aussi… Enfin… C'est… Euh… Toi.  
-Hein ? murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je... Ouais, c'est toi, répondit-elle en haussant une épaule.  
-Oh, murmura-t-il avec un sourire. C'est plutôt bien… Parce que… Euh…

Il se pencha vers elle, déposant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Ils échangeant un baiser violent et pleins de sentiments naissants. Hermione plaqua ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, en gémissant contre les lèvres du jeune homme. Drago se décolla, préférant coller son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

-J'ai envie de toi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? murmura Hermione.

Drago retira rapidement sa chemise, avant de reprendre le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Les mains d'Hermione retournèrent dans les cheveux du blond, alors que celles du jeune homme s'approchaient du pantalon de la Gryffondor.

-Hé !

Soudainement, Drago se retrouva plaqué contre l'un des murs de la chambre.

-Mais... Tu es complètement malade !

Les joues de la jeune brune se colorèrent rapidement, alors qu'elle refermait son pantalon, tremblante.

-Pansy, marmonna le blond.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? C'est une princesse !

Les poings de Drago se refermèrent, alors qu'un éclat de fureur traversait ses yeux.

-Pardon, cracha-t-il. J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas assez bien.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, en continuant de maintenir Drago contre le mur.

-C'est surtout qu'elle doit être pure pour avoir une chance de monter sur son trône, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Pansy lâcha la bride magique, les yeux dans le vide.

-On ajoute une règle, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix différente.  
-Non, murmura Drago.  
-Tu vas nous détester, mais c'est pour le bien de tous, continua-t-elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, comprenant que les autres Serpentard parlaient en même temps que Pansy.

-C'est... commença-t-elle.  
-On ne recommencera pas, coupa Drago. Je vous jure que je vais garder mes mains dans m...

Pansy leva les mains, en fixant les deux amoureux.

-C'est annoncé... C'est juré par les âmes liées... Ce ne sera pas moins de dix mètres, dit-elle de cette voix différente.

Un jet de lumière frappa Drago en pleine poitrine. Hermione fronça les sourcils, en essayant de s'approcher de lui. Dès qu'elle faisait un seul petit pas, le Serpentard reculait.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça, hurla Drago furieux.  
-Ce n'est pas un plaisir, marmonna Pansy de sa voix ordinaire. C'est une nécessité... Vous comprendrez plus tard.

Hermione tourna son visage vers le Serpentard, en comprenant lentement qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'approcher. Ils auraient forcément dix mètres entre eux.

* * *

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
J'attends vos retours !  
Mélissa. ****


	29. Chapitre 28

****Chapitre 28 :****

Pansy secoua doucement la tête, en voyant Kreattur changer ses valises de chambre. La jeune femme n'était pas surprise, elle connaissait Drago depuis toujours, elle savait qu'il allait réagir comme ça.

- _Il s'en remettra_ , a commenté Théodore.  
 _-Nous en reparlerons…  
-N'empêche… Vous vous rendez compte que j'avais raison depuis le début ? On n'en parle pas assez de ça.  
-Blaise_, a soupiré Daphné.  
- _Quoi ? C'est la vérité !_

Pansy releva la tête, adressant un petit sourire à Nymphadora.

-Tu ne devrais pas me regarder comme ça. Nous n'allons pas nous entendre très longtemps, jeune fille.  
-Je vois… Tu as discuté avec Drago ? demanda Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Drago ? Il ne me confierait jamais quelque chose comme ça, avoua-t-elle.  
-Alors c'est Hermione.  
-Exactement, marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bas. Alors… Tu m'expliques ?  
-On devait les séparer… Ils étaient…  
-En train de s'embrasser, coupa Nymphadora en acquiesçant légèrement. Vous vous plaigniez des problèmes de… Euh… Émotions de Drago, mais dès qu'il commence à avancer… Vous vous unissez contre lui pour construire un mur.

Pansy laissa échapper un drôle de son, visiblement amusée.

-Parce que tu trouves ça drôle en plus ?  
-On a fait ça pour eux, expliqua-t-elle en redevant sérieuse. Ils allaient coucher. Et comme tu le sais, Hermione ne peut pas reprendre son trône si elle n'était pas totalement… Pure.

Nymphadora s'est installée sur l'un des fauteuils, les sourcils froncés.

-Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas parlé de ce détail ?  
-Pas vraiment… Mais… Toujours est-il que vous avez été excessif.  
-On devait les éloigner, c'était nécessaire.

La jeune femme se pencha doucement, en soupirant.

-Drago est… Tu sais… Quelqu'un de très compliqué, expliqua-t-elle. Généralement, il n'aime pas et il ne s'attache pas aux autres.  
-Vous êtes des exceptions, coupa Tonks.  
-Toi aussi, affirma Pansy en hochant la tête. Tu sais... Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui.

Les lèvres de Nymphadora se sont étirées.

-Quand Drago s'attache… Il ne le démontre jamais avec des mots… Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de… D'être proche physiquement, déclara-t-elle. C'est pour ça, qu'il dormait avec moi.  
-Et qu'il me touche toujours l'épaule ou les avants-bras.  
-Exactement, c'est avec les gestes qu'il montre son attachement.

Pansy secoua légèrement la tête, en levant le nez.

-Il n'aurait pas résisté… Il est comme ça, il a besoin de toucher les personnes qui comptent pour lui et… Honnêtement, je crois que pour le moment… Hermione est celle qui compte le plus… Je te laisse imaginer ce qu'ils auraient fait.

Nymphadora grimaça, voulant sûrement retirer quelques images de sa tête.

 ** **Côté Drago :****

-Ils ont osé me faire ça… Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

Le jeune homme déposa sa tête contre la pierre tombale, en prenant une profonde inspiration.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire maintenant…

Il ricana, sans réelle joie.

-Enfin... Sûrement gagner cette foutue Guerre et…

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase, remarquant qu'une femme qui l'observait, cachée derrière une pierre tombale. Il se redressa et passa vivement sa main sur ses vêtements poussiéreux.

-À bientôt Maman, marmonna-t-il.

Il attrapa sa baguette et quitta rapidement le cimetière. Avant de transplaner, il contrôla rapidement les alentours, soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas derrière lui.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Hermione déposa des petits gâteaux devant Nymphadora et Charles. Elle rangea rapidement son petit plateau et attrapa des tasses de thé, alors que Pansy entrait dans la pièce.

-Tu en veux ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

La brune secoua doucement la tête et elle s'approcha de Nymphadora.

-Drago a été voir sa mère… Quelqu'un l'observait.  
-Comment tu…  
-Drago peut me faire la gueule, mais je suis toujours liée à son âme et à sa conscience, déclara-t-elle en haussant une épaule.

Hermione donna deux petits morceaux de sucre à Nymphadora. Au même moment, Drago entra dans la pièce et son dos rencontra directement le mur.

-Hum... Salut Grangie.

Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent directement et elle répondit, un léger tremblement dans la voix. Pansy haussa un sourcil, amusée de sa réaction.

-Toi, s'exclama Charles en se levant précipitamment.  
-Quoi ? demanda Drago.

Hermione écarquilla légèrement les yeux, alors que Charles attrapait le blond pour le col.

-Mais... Monsieur Gryffondor ! s'écria Tonks en se levant vivement.  
-Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? demanda-t-il visiblement énervé.  
-Charles ! cria Hermione.  
-Hein ? Vous êtes malade ! s'écria Drago en se dégageant légèrement.  
-C'est ma petite-fille !

Sans prévenir, Charles envoya son poing dans le nez de Drago. Hermione poussa un drôle de son, alors que Pansy hurlait de douleur. Son sang et celui du Serpentard tâchèrent rapidement le sol.

-Non !

Malgré le hurlement soudain de Pansy, Drago envoya son poing dans le visage du père d'Hermione. Le vieil homme recula légèrement, en frottant vivement sa joue.

-Complètement malade, commenta le blond en replaçant ses vêtements.

Charles tourna directement son visage vers lui, avant de se rapprocher et de lever le poing. Nymphadora hurla, attirant les regards de tout le Monde.

-J'aimerais… Je… Si vous arrêtez de vous battre, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante… Parce que… Voyez-vous... Je… Je suis en train d'accoucher.

Drago baissa les yeux, découvrant une flaque d'eau aux pieds de sa cousine.

-Merlin, murmura-t-il.


End file.
